Hurt and Abandoned
by Sheaon13
Summary: Pikachu abandoned him, he left him to die, yet he found a friend in a riolu. The shock pikachu gave him awakened his hidden brain power and ability to understand pokemon. This is Ash Ketchum's life as a pokemon trainer, breeder, and aura guardian. (He'll become an aura guardian and breeder later)
1. Chapter 1

A raven haired boy was running for his life away from a flock of spearow, a pikachu at his heels. The boy tripped over a rock and the pikachu turned at the sound, seeing his new trainer on the ground with the Spearow flock above him. When the spearow were at just the right angle, the small electric mouse let loose a massive stream of electricity at the flock and the boy.

_'Ha! That's what you human scum get, along with the Rattata with wings, see ya!' _The pikachu gloated, and the boy looked both confused and hurt at what the mouse said. The confusion came from the fact that somehow he could understand pokemon now and the hurt was from the fact that Pikachu would leave him to die there. A single tear rolled down the boys cheek, followed by many more; he let loose a cry of anguish, unknowingly pulsing his sad aura for help. The Spearow flock, stunned but mostly unhurt as the child had taken the worst of the attack, looked at each other in horror. For Spearow, flock was everything. If a member was hurt, the entire flock would come to help it, regardless of any danger. To betray a flock member, especially a hatchling, was unthinkable, and yet, that was exactly what that pikachu had done. Looking at each other, they simultaneously came to a decision. Rushing over to the boy, they did their best to help him, but there wasn't much they could do.

Thankfully, a small pokemon known as a riolu felt the aura pulse the boy was sending out. _'I'm coming!' _The riolu shouted, looking frantically with his own aura for the origin of the pulse. Finding it, the small Emunation Pokémon followed the trail until he reached the raven haired boy. The small riolu gasped at the sight of the burns on the child. The spearow that surrounded him seemed to look sorrowfully at him and were trying to help him the best they could, but they were losing him. His aura was fading fast.

_'Move, I can heal him using both my aura and my move Heal Pulse.' _the jackal Pokémon told the frantic flock.

_'Alright, move guys.' _an older Spearow which the riolu guessed was the leader ordered. The flock quickly moved aside, allowing the riolu to do his work. Several hours later the riolu healed everything and the boy was as good as new.

"Why?" The boy choked, questioning both the riolu and spearow flock.

_'Because you called for help.' _the riolu responded in Pokéspeech, not expecting the boy to understand him.

"I did?" The human questioned.

_'You understood me!' _Riolu gasped.

"Yeah, it started when pikachu shocked me" Ash muttered, sadly.

_'Yeah, and he seems a lot smarter now than he was when he threw a rock at me.' _one of the spearow joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't understand why I did that now." Ash apologized.

_'Nah, it's okay.' _the spearow said, waving him off with a wing.

"Are all of you okay?" Ash asked, looking at the spearow in worry.

_'Yep.'_ was the chorus of replies.

_'Hey, what's your name?' _the riolu asked the boy.

"It's Ash Ketchum." he replied.

_'Well, I'm Blade.' _the riolu introduced himself.

"Hey Blade, do you want to be my pokemon?" Ash asked carefully, not wanting to upset his rescuer.

_'Of course, plus now I can teach you about aura!' _Blade said cheerfully. Smiling, Ash took out an empty Poké Ball. Blade tapped the center button and was sucked in without even a struggle. After the capture was complete, Ash immediately let his friend back out.

"I'm planning on keeping all my Pokémon out." Ash said, looking at Blade's confused face, Blade smiled and nodded; he thought that was a good idea.

"Come on, let's get to the Pokémon Center. Mom will be worried sick about me, especially after I tell her what happened" Ash sighed. After saying goodbye to the Spearow flock and thanking them for their help, our hero and his new Pokémon set off for the Pokémon Center.

Tune in next time to see what happens when he's there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was about to walk by the police stand when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar. Frightened, he spun around to see a green haired police woman. Her badge stated that her name was Jenny.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, especially with your clothes torn up like that?" Officer Jenny asked him.

"I'm going to go to the clothing store first, then the pokemon center to get Blade checked up, right Blade?" He asked his pokemon.

_'Yep.' _Blade chirped, but all Officer Jenny heard was a cheerful "Riii!"

"Well I guess your pokemon seems happy enough, just give me some ID and I can let you go." the officer stated.

"Here" Ash said, handing her his Pokédex, she fumbled with it for a few seconds and handed it back after it confirmed his ID. After that, Ash went to the clothing store and bought a black t-shirt, a ice blue hoodie with a white Poké Ball symbol on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Ash's hat was in tatters so he couldn't wear it anymore and he didn't really want to wear another one. Ash then decided to comb his hair in a much messier, more spiky fashion much like Natsu's from his favorite anime, Fairy Tail. (A/N: If you don't know who that is look up Natsu Dragneel on google)

_'I like it. ' _Bladesaid, giving Ash a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I do too." Ash replied with a smile. "Now let's call my mom."

So now here they were in the Pokémon center, Ash's new riolu getting checked up and Ash dialing his mom's number on the video phone.

"Hello, Ketchum residence." his mom said, voice only on the screen.

"Mom?" Ash asked.

"Sweetie!" She cheered and switched to video; upon seeing her son's new look, she raised an eyebrow. That's when Ash explained to his mom everything that happened.

"Oh, my baby boy!" The mother cried.

"Mom I'm fine. Like I said, Riolu saved me and he's going to be my starter and not the rat." Ash reassured her.

"That's great, honey. I'm going to tell Professor Oak what you told me and I'm sure he'll be happy to do this for you." Delia stated before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Blade was by his side and the nurse called him for a phone call.

"Ash I'm so sorry." Professor Oak told him. "I shouldn't have let you go off with that Pikachu. If I had known that he'd do that to you, I never would have given him to you. Tell you what. To make it up to you, I'm going to upgrade your carrying limit to eleven. I've already released Pikachu from your party and put Riolu down as your starter.. Plus, the fact that you can understand Pokémon makes me believe you'll catch no more than that set ten right?" Professor Oak questioned.

"Yep." Ash nodded, happy to have his carrying limit upgraded.

"Good. Well, my pizza is getting cold. Bye, Ash." Oak said as he hung up.

"Hey Blade, do you know of any good Pokémon I could catch?" Ash asked.

Blade nodded. _'Yep, I know one. He's in the forest and he was abandoned just like me.' _he answered sadly.

Ash stopped short. "You were abandoned?" he whispered.

Looking down at the ground, Blade nodded.

Tears in his eyes, Ash knelt down and hugged Blade tightly. "I'm so sorry. Whoever that jerk was, he didn't deserve a wonderful Pokémon like you."

"_Thanks." _Blade murmured, hugging his new trainer back. After a few minutes, he let go. _"Let's go find my friend before it gets dark out. He's probably wondering where I am."_

"Then let's meet him." Ash said, giving his Riolu a smile. Blade smiled back and they left the Pokémon Center, beginning to head towards the forest, but a voice caught their attention.

"You're not worth my time. Leave, you pathetic excuse for a Pokémon!" a purple haired trainer growled at a small bird Pokémon whose species Ash didn't recognize. It was a soft gray color with white markings on its face and chest.

_'But Paul, we've been through so much!' _The bird cried, tears in her eyes.

"Get!" He ordered.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ash growled, walking up.

"You want it, take it. I don't care; just take that starly out of my sight." Paul said as he left.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Ash and this is Blade." Ash asked, bending down to the starly's level and gently stroking her feathers.

_'S-sky; even though you can't understand me.' _the starly cried.

"Actually, I can understand Pokémon. Would you like to come with me, Sky? I can tell you're a wonderful Pokémon and I'd love to have you on my team." Ash stated with a smile.

_'Really?' _Sky asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Ash answered, fulfilling Sky's hopes.

"Yay!" Sky cheered and tapped a Poké Ball on Ash's belt, getting sucked in without a struggle. Immediately afterwards, she was let out.

"I'm going to let all my Pokémon walk/fly with me. Do you mind if I scan you guys?" Ash asked. They said it was fine, so he pulled out his Pokédex.

**/Riolu, it uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. This riolu is male and has the ability steadfast, its known moves are Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Counter, Aura Sphere, and Heal Pulse. It has the egg move Sky Uppercut but it has yet to be unlocked. This riolu is level 11./**

**/Starly, they flock in great numbers, though small, they flap their wings with great power. This starly is female and has the ability reckless, its known moves are Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Wing Attack. It also has the egg move Roost, which has been unlocked. This starly is level 9./**

"Those are good moves, but we can add more to your arsenal." Ash said.

_'Okay.' _they replied at the same time.

As they reached the middle of the forest, Blade closed his eyes and searched with his aura to find his friend. They heard some rustling in the bushes, and a small teal colored Pokémon with a white face, a yellow beak, webbed feet and flippers climbed out. Ash remembered from his school lessons that it was one of the Sinnoh starters, Piplup, but something seemed different about it somehow.

'_Blade, who is this?' _the piplup asked, looking at Ash suspiciously. Blade told him the story, and Piplup studied Ash, assessing him to see if he was trustworthy. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision and nodded, turning to Ash. _"I guess if Blade trusts you, so can I." _he said.

"Would you like to join me?" Ash asked.

The Piplup considered, then nodded. Ash seemed nice enough and he wanted to stay with his friend. _"Yes, but on one condition." _He took a battle stance. _"Battle me first. Let's see how good you are."_

"You up for a battle, Blade?" Ash asked his starter. Blade nodded and took a battle stance.

"Alright. If I win, Piplup, you become my Pokémon, alright?" Ash asked.

Piplup nodded. _'Okay, that's fine. And my name is Waterfall.'_

The Piplup shot a Bubble at Blade, which struck before he could dodge. "Use Counter!" Ash ordered. Blade rushed at Waterfall, striking him and doing double the damage that Bubble had done. The Piplup staggered back, but he wasn't out yet. Much to Ash's surprise, Piplup opened his mouth and out came a strong wind, so cold Ash could feel it from where he was.

"Blade, dodge using Quick Attack!" Ash called. Blade got out of the attack's way with inches to spare. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Blade let out a glowing ball of aura from his hands. Waterfall tried to dodge, but the attack was unavoidable. It struck him, sending him to the ground.

Ash quickly threw a Poké Ball at the fallen Penguin Pokémon and held his breath as it rattled, once, twice, three times. Then it clicked shut. Waterfall was officially Ash's Pokémon.

…...

Ash let Waterfall out of his Poké Ball and sprayed him with a potion. Ash then proceeded to scan him.

**/Piplup. It doesn't like to be taken care of and is difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its trainer. This piplup is male, has the ability Defiant, and its known moves are Pound, Growl, Bubble, and Water Support. It also has the egg move Icy Wind, which has been unlocked. This piplup is level 11, notice its odd coloration suggests that it's a shiny./**

Ash smiled and nodded at the information.

So now with two new pokemon in tow; what will our hero be up to next time? Tune in to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed and I updated Ash's limit to eleven but that's it, I edited chapter 2 to accommodate this.

Ash looked at his three new pokemon practicing and working on their moves; right now in the schedule it was move tutoring. They had been doing this schedule for three weeks. Their schedule went like this:

Breakfast

Meditatation

Spar

Work on stats like speed, strength, stuff like that

Move tutoring

Lunch

Aura training for all Pokémon and Ash

Move tutoring

Work on new Pokémon recipes/break

Stat training

Dinner

Treat any injures/break

Aura training again

Stat training

Move tutoring

Spar

Sleep

Right now it was the first move tutoring session of the day. During move tutoring, Ash read books on Pokémon health, eating habits, and what they liked to eat. Each book was about a specific Pokémon and the three he had were about piplup, riolu, and starly.

"Hmm, maybe I can try that; see what Blade thinks." Ash mused. Having just read that riolu love Oran berries; he was thinking of mixing some into Blade's food. Yes, Ash made the Pokémon food himself; his Pokémon thought him a genius and loved his food. They also loved it when Ash experimented with their food; it usually made their taste buds soar.

_'Aww man!' _Waterfall complained as he saw Ash mixing some Oran Berries into Blade's Poké Chow. _'Blade gets a new taste in his food!'_

_'Ha! In your faces!' _Blade said, jumping for joy. He then landed on the ground so hard that he caused the ground to tremble a little bit.

"Hey Blade, you're getting better at Earthquake." Ash praised.

_'Yeah, I certainly felt that.' _Sky commented.

_'Well it's still not there yet, but I'm starting to get it.' _Blade mused.

"Lunch is ready, guys!" Ash called out to the pokemon, who came running to him eagerly.

_'Mmmm, I really love Ash's pokemon food.' _Waterfall mumbled whilst eating his food.

_'Mhmm.' _Sky nodded, also while eating her food.

_'So tasty.' _Blade mumbled.

Ash beamed. "I'm glad you guys like it."

_'We LOVE it.' _Waterfall corrected, causing Ash to roll his eyes playfully at the pokemon. Ash started to eat his sandwiches, since all he could make of human food without burning it was that. Even though he was a genius when it came to Pokémon food, he sucked at making human food.

Soon enough they all finished their food and now it was time for aura training, where Blade would teach all them how to control aura, but they had to learn to see it first. They all got in a meditating position and began to try and see the aura around them, Ash was starting to get it rather quickly. Waterfall was the last one to be able to get the whole seeing aura thing.

"What are you doing?" A orange haired girl with her hair in a side ponytail asked Ash. This girl wore a yellow shirt, blue jean shorts that reached her mid thigh, the shorts were held up by red suspenders, and she wore white sneakers.

"Meditating, trying to see the aura around me." Ash responded to the girl.

_'Ash! No talking while you're meditating!' _Blade reprimanded.

"Sorry." Ash apologized, earning a look from both the girl and Blade, well more like a glare in Blade's case.

"You can understand pokemon?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Ash responded.

_'Ash.' _Blade said all too nicely.

"Yes?" Ash asked Blade carefully. WHACK! Ash was hit upside the head by Blade.

"Ow, that hurt, Blade!" Ash whined.

'Well, next time you'll listen, won't you?' Blade asked.

"Yes." Ash mumbled and went back to meditating. The girl blinked at the scene, then fell to the ground laughing, followed by Ash's two other pokemon, who actually understood the conversation.

"Hey, its not funny, guys!" Ash whined.

That's when Blade started cracking up, quickly followed by Ash, who just couldn't hold back his laughter.

_'Ow, my sides!' _Waterfall said between laughs. Finally they all calmed down, and the orange haired girl smiled, she hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"I'm Misty" the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ash, the blue dog-like pokemon is Blade the riolu, the bird pokemon is Sky the starly, and the penguin pokemon is Waterfall the piplup" Ash introduced himself and his pokemon. His pokemon seemed on high alert around this human now, their muscles tense and waiting for any wrong movements by the female. Being abandoned had done that to them; they didn't seem to trust anyone else but Ash.

"Is it just me or did he atmosphere suddenly get tense in here?" The girl asked.

"It's not just you, my pokemon don't trust you yet and no offense, but neither do I." Ash said, wary of the girl.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to earn that trust of yours." Misty said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

_'Good luck with that.' _Waterfall scoffed.

"We should move to another spot; wouldn't want someone to steal our training secrets." Ash suggested and his pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Misty asked, taken aback by his rude behavior just then.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ash growled, grabbing his backpack and leaving.

"One minute he was nice, the next minute he's rude; maybe he's only nice to people he trusts." Misty reasoned to herself.

_'Ugh, stupid human! She interrupted our training and just when we were having fun.' _Sky growled.

"Yeah, that was so annoying." Ash agreed.

_'Lets do our move tutoring now.' _Blade suggested.

Waterfall nodded. _'Yeah, let's."_

Sky started trying to learn the moves Toxic, Protect, Rest, Sleep Talk, and Steel Wing. Waterfall started trying to learn the moves Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Surf, and Aerial Ace. Blade started trying to learn the moves Earthquake, Bulk up, Low Sweep, Shadow Claw, and Poison Jab.

A long time and a lot of different training later, they had mastered all of those moves and it was time to sleep, which Ash headed into the pokemon center to do. With his pokemon surrounding him, he fell asleep.

Ash woke up the next morning to a cry coming from the forest.

_'Help!' _it shouted, Ash and his Pokémon ran towards the noise and saw a scared eevee. It was shaking, cornered by a colony of the pig monkey Pokémon, mankey.

"Leave him alone!" Ash shouted at the mankey, even though he knew he and his Pokémon couldn't take on the whole colony. The mankey turned towards Ash and changed their target, but a single mankey stopped them.

_'Guys stop! That riolu is Blade!' _The mankey shouted and they stopped.

_'What's going on here, guys; why are you cornering this poor eevee?' _Blade asked kindly.

_'We weren't cornering it; we were trying to treat its wounds, but it suddenly ran away, so we ran after it.' _One mankey answered.

"So your whole colony ran after it?" Ash asked with a sweat drop.

_'Exactly.' _the mankey nodded, then realized something.

_'You can understand us!' _The mankey shouted.

"Yeah ,and ow, my ears are ringing" Ash joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and the eevee started laughing.

"See I got you to laugh!" Ash said triumphantly.

_'Wh-why?' _The eevee whispered.

"Why what?" Ash asked.

_'Why would a human like you try and help me?' _The eevee asked.

"Because not all humans are evil." was Ash's simple answer.

_'R-really?' _Eevee asked hopefully.

"Yes, some humans are quite kind." Ash said as he began to treat eevee's injuries.

_'Do you think I can follow you around a little bit to see what the kind humans are like?' _Eevee asked.

"Yeah." Ash told him, nodding.

_'What's your name?' _Waterfall asked.

_'Shift. Before you ask, I named myself that, but I don't feel comfortable saying why yet.' _eevee said.

_'Okay, you can talk about it when you're ready.' _Sky chirped.

Ash nodded. "Exactly."

Shift smiled. _'Thank you.'_

"Hey, Shift, do you want to train with us?" Ash asked and Shift readily nodded.

"Can I join you too?" Misty asked, walking up.

"Great, this place has been tainted. I guess I can't stop you, but don't go and try to copy me." Ash growled.

"Look here, you, I'm just trying to be friendly, you know!" Misty growled.

"Friendly?" Ash asked, that word tasting funny in his mouth since Gary had always kept everyone away from him. Maybe she was going to be a friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could be a little bit kind too. Maybe he could allow himself to trust humans besides Professor Oak and his mom.

"Yeah, friendly. You know, like nice?" Misty stated kindly.

"Yeah I know, just never had a human be nice to me before; it's only ever been Pokémon." Ash said, then whispered to himself where misty couldn't hear, "With the exception of Pikachu."

"Oh, that explains why you seemed to be trying to push me away." Misty stated.

"I just don't want to be hurt any more." Ash whispered.

"Well, it's like you told eevee; not all humans are bad, so give me a chance," Misty told him.

"Alright. I was planning on leaving tomorrow; you can come if you want." Ash offered.

Misty nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Soon enough the day passed by, and the duo plus Pokémon were in Viridian Forest. A small electric type came up to Ash and rubbed his head against his leg. He had been watching Ash the whole three weeks, with the exception of the pikachu incident, and decided that he wanted Ash as his second trainer since he ran away from his first after destroying his Poké Ball. This electric type was a small blue and black lion with a star at the end of his tail. Ash started to cower in fear, backing away. He tripped and fell, curling up into a ball as the electric type came closer.

"Shoo, go away, get!" Misty said, ushering the small electric type away. It gave Ash a sad look, then left.

"Is it gone?" Ash whimpered pitifully.

"Yeah, it's gone. Are you afraid of Electric types?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it's stupid, right?" Ash asked.

"Not at all; I'm afraid of Bug types." Misty said.

"Guess we both are afraid of something." Ash said with a small laugh, unaware of two pairs of listening ears; the Electric type from earlier and a Bug type.

Someone jumped out of the bushes, startling the group. "I Samurai, challenge you to a battle!" a kid in a samurai outfit yelled. He drew a sword and was about to swing it at Ash, but Blade, sensing his intention, began to power up an Aura Sphere, and Samurai backed away, placing his sword back in its scabbard.

"I accept." Ash said and Shift stepped in front of him.

'I want to battle him by myself so we can get back to getting to know each other' Shift stated and Samurai threw out his first Pokémon, Pinsir.

"Pinsir, tackle it!" Samurai ordered.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and use Swift!" Ash commanded. Shift dodged Pinsir's attack easily, then blasted the Bug Pokémon with star-shaped rays of light, knocking it to the ground.

"Get up and crush that thing!" Samurai ordered. Pinsir struggled to his feet, charging at Shift again.

"Shift, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Shift slammed into Pinsir, knocking it out.

"Very clever." Samurai stated, returning his fainted Pinsir. "But you won't be so lucky with my next Pokémon! Go! Metapod!" he yelled, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing his last Pokémon. "Use Harden, Metapod!"

"Hit it with Swift before it can!" Ash called.

Shift hit the Metapod with the star shaped attack before it could finish it's Harden, but due to the Metapod's high Defense, it still wasn't out yet.

"Harden again!" Samurai called.

"Use Swift! Full power!" Ash commanded. Shift hit the Metapod once again, sending it slamming into a tree and knocking it out.

Suddenly the group heard a loud buzzing sound. "What was that?" Misty asked nervously. The tree began shaking and dozens of Beedrill flew down from the branches. They had accidentally disturbed a Beedrill nesting area.

"Metapod, return!" Samurai yelled, returning his Metapod and taking off running. "Good day!"

The swarm of beedrill was suddenly upon our heroes and they ran, Waterfall using Ice Beam and Scald and Blade using Aura Sphere in an effort to slow the swarm down. Suddenly Shift tripped and fell, and the beedrill went after him. Ash saw Shift about to be attacked by a Beedrill and ran back, positioning his body over Shift to shield him.

"I promise to protect you, Shift; I will always protect you." Ash said, his eyes holding nothing but honesty in them. He braced himself for the attack, but it never came.

The electric type from before jumped in front of him, launching a thunderbolt at the beedrill, but accidentally missed one that was in front of Misty. It was about to attack her, but a shiny Weedle leapt in front of her, covering the Beedrill completely with String Shot and sending it falling to the ground.

"You saved me. Thank you." Misty said softly.

'_It is not a problem, my lady. It's my duty.' _the Weedle answered. Ash translated what the Weedle had said to Misty, who nearly giggled. The Weedle sounded like a knight from a children's storybook.

"You're sweet, Weedle." she told him, gently petting him, but making sure to avoid touching his horn.

'_This is sweet and all, but let's get the heck out of here before those guys come to!' _Blade commanded, grabbing Ash's hand. Everyone ran out of there, stopping about ten minutes later once Blade had determined it was safe.

"I never thanked you for saving me before." Ash whispered to the Electric type. "Thank you so much."

The blue lion smiled. _'You're welcome.'_

"Would-Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked. The blue lion's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. "What is your name?"

"_My name is Volt." _the blue lion replied. Ash took a Poké Ball off his belt, and Volt tapped it with his nose and was sucked in without a struggle. Ash let him out immediately afterwards, scanning Volt with his Pokédex.

**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens. This Shinx is male, has the ability Intimidate, and knows the moves, Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, and Bite. It also has the egg move Thunderbolt which has been unlocked.**

Ash smiled, then turned to Misty, finding out that the Weedle who saved her had also agreed to join her on their journey.

This ended in both Ash and Misty getting two new pokemon in Ash's case and one new pokemon in Misty's case. As well as a new enemy in Samurai who ran away to leave Misty and Ash to die by beedrill.

What new adventures will our heroes run into? Tune in next time to find out!


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A/N: I'm going to explain the things I forgot to mention here it is: **

**1\. Misty and any other character that is out of character is done that way on purpose **

**2\. This is an AU story and several things will be different from the anime if you don't like it you can leave, sorry if thats harsh but its the truth **

**3\. Ash's father is Red and N is his brother who Red got custody over N when Red and Delia got divorced **

**4\. Ash's mom taught him how to cook and he took to making anything involving pokemon like a fish to water but he sucked at making human food so he stuck to pokemon stuff**

**5\. Ash's mom was a master chief back in her day and he sucks badly at making anything human because he didn't bother to learn it plus he was taught how to cook since he was four **

**6\. All Ash's pokemon will be abandoned pokemon hence the name of the story being Hurt and abandoned **

**7\. I might upgrade Ash's carrying limit to fifteen so make suggestions for two of pokemon, I'll pick the best two, I'll pm you if you suggested a pokemon I'm already planning on giving Ash**

**8\. All Ash's friends or the people that travel with him will have at least eleven pokemon carrying limit**

**9\. I'll be accepting one oc to travel with Ash throughout his whole journey but the rest of the ocs entered will be minor characters so be sure to enter your ocs **

**10\. Here's the oc sheet(* means you have to fill it out):**

***Name:**

***Age:**

***Gender:**

***Looks(eye color, hair style, hair color, hair length, any other features you wish to add):**

***Clothing:**

**Crush(if you put Ash I might make them fall in love if I think your oc is good enough, same with any other characters):**

**Favorite pokemon:**

**Favorite pokemon type(only fill this out if your oc specializes in one type):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

***Personality:**

***Bio/History(it can be as short as you want even one sentence):**

***Pokemon:**

**Your pokemon's real name(if you don't want me to name your pokemon then fill this out you can use the website to find names for your pokemon or any other website you wish):**

***Your pokemon's personality(at least one trait to give me an idea):**

**Anything extra about your pokemon(fill this out if your pokemon has something different about them from their species including if they are shiny you can only have up to four shinies):**

**Your pokemon's bio/history(only if you want to or if your pokemon were abandoned):**

**Pokemon you want your oc to catch(if you don't already have eleven pokemon or you do and are planning on rotating your pokemon and you don't want me to pick which pokemon you catch them fill this out):**

***Rotate or not(tell me if you're going to rotate your pokemon or not):**

**Your professor(only tell me if you're going to rotate your pokemon):**

***Any pokemon you keep out of their pokeballs(if you keep all them out then put all):**

***Starter pokemon(you can put their real name if you chose one here if you want):**

**How they met the group(only put this if you want to decide that yourself it can't be before vermillion city, or the place where the third gym is meaning they can meet the group before Ash battles the gym if you want I'll decide by then who wins this contest):**

***Home region(mention both city and region its in, it can even be your own fan-made region)**

**11\. The oc contest will end by March 15, 2015**

**12\. All ocs will eventually appear in the story even if you don't win**

**13\. Any pokemon from any region are allowed on the oc sheet as long as you provide a reason for it**

**14\. You can add your own fan-made pokemon to your oc if you want but only if you want**

**15\. There will also be a fan-made region contest for two different regions after kalos**

**16\. fan-made region sheet(* means required and {…} is extra information about that topic or what the topic is in the parentheses you can skip over it if you want):**

***Name:**

***Biomes(like tundra biome{the sun only shines a few months a year and it shines for almost 24 hours a day in summer. It has no trees whatsoever. It never gets any warmer than 45 degrees fahrenheit to 50 degrees fahrenheit. Winter temperatures don't reach above 20 degrees fahrenheit. It only ever gets 6 to 10 inches of rain all year. The ground is made of ice}, tropical rainforest biome{It is humid all year long due to rainfall. In a month alone this biome receives at least 4 inches or rain. Its average temperature is 32 degrees fahrenheit}, coniferous forest biome{It is filled with coniferous-evergreen trees or trees that produce cone seeds such as pine trees. The average yearly rainfall is 14 to 29.5 inches, average temperatures in the warmer months are around 57.2 degrees fahrenheit and in the colder months they are around 14 degrees fahrenheit}, deciduous forest biome{This biome has four distinct seasons; spring, summer, autumn, and winter. They usually have mild summers. The average temperature is around 50 degrees fahrenheit, the rainfall in the colder months are around 14 inches, and the rainfall around the warmer months is 18 inches}, taiga biome{It is a snowy climate with enough rain or precipitation in all months and fewer than 4 months have an average temperature over 50 degrees fahrenheit. It is mostly dominated by cold arctic air from the arctic circle with exceptionally cold winds. The temperatures fall even more on clear nights when there is no cloud cover. Winter lasts for at least 6 to 7 months and its lowest temperature is -65 degrees fahrenheit as well as its highest temperature is 30 degrees fahrenheit. Summer is only 50 to 100 days long with its highest temperature being 70 degrees fahrenheit and its lowest temperature being 30 degrees fahrenheit. The average rainfall is 12 to 33 inches and most of it falls during summer}, grassland biome{There are many types of grasslands some are tropical and others are dry. Their temperature and rainfall varies for each type of grassland. There are no natural barries like trees so there is a constant wind. Finally, there is a lot of grass deeply rooted into the ground to keep the soil from blowing away}, desert biome{This biome has little to no rain, and all months have an average daily temperature is around 113 degrees fahrenheit. The nights in the desert biome are cold and are around 13 degrees fahrenheit. It has very few plants that can survive the heat and most plants there, like cati, store the little water they get somewhere. Finally, only about 1 inch of rain falls in this biome a year}, saltwater biome{This biome is basically oceans and bodies of water that have salt in them} freshwater biome{A freshwater biome is basically a small body of water that doesn't have salt in it much like swamps or marsh areas and rivers}, those are the list of all biomes):**

***What regions pokemon are included in this region(only up to three are allowed):**

***List your fan-made pokemon from that region(you have to use fan-made pokemon for the starters and they have to be the types; fire, water, and grass. You can use someone elses idea for the fan-made pokemon if you want):**

***Starters(beside the fan-made pokemon starters you can add other starters that actually exist if you want):**

**Bio/History of the region:**

**Anything else you wish to add:**

**17\. By November 1, 2015 the fan-made region contest will be due**

**18\. The fan-made pokemon oc sheet(* means required):**

***Name:**

***Type:**

***Looks(what it looks like it can be a picture/link to a picture):**

**HM or TM moves it can learn(only fill this out if it can learn moves like that or if you don't wish for me to decide what HM or TM moves it can learn but if it can't learn any put none):**

***Moves it can learn outside of its type(put you decide if you don't care which it will learn because it HAS to learn moves outside its type):**

**Anything else:**

**19\. Fan-made pokemon moves sheet(* means required):**

***Name:**

***Type:**

***Description(its power and accuracy if it is just a status effecting move or something like that then put, instead of power, what fraction of the status it affects. An example is it cures 1/3 of your hp or hit points):**

***Looks(what it looks like when used you can either provide a picture link, a video link, or describe it with your words):**

***Physical or Special(makes physical contact or contact from a distance):**

***PP(basically it is the amount of times you can use this move only up to 30 times is allowed):**

**Status effect/effects(only fill this out if it has any):**

**Any other effect(only fill this out if it has an extra effect like sandtomb, where it traps the pokemon its used on in a vortex of sand for 2 to 5 turns):**

**Anything else:**

**20\. You can, for the fan-made moves, alter the typing and looks of a current move and even add an extra thing or two to the move for example(I will use this move in the story):**

***Name: Water wheel**

***Type: water**

***Description: 60 power and 100% accuracy**

***Looks: the pokemon curls up into a ball and is surrounded by water as it rolls towards its opponent**

***Physical or Special: physical**

***PP: 25**

**Status effect/affects: you have a 10% chance of being caught in a vortex of water for 2 to three turns**

**Any other effect: it can unparalyze the user if used**

**Anything else: it's not affected by magic coat, snatch, or king's rock**

**22\. I will be accepting fan-made pokemon and moves all throughout this story**

**23\. I will use all the regions in the pokemon series up to kalos, if there is any more after kalos I will not use it, then I will feature the first place winner, in the fan-made region contes, region, then the second place winner's region**

**24\. There are prizes for the contests. **

**25\. The prizes for the oc contest is-**

**1st: your oc travels with Ash throughout his whole journey, you get to decide one of the pokemon each of Ash's traveling companions will catch(that means Iris, N, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Serena, May, Max{yes I'm giving Max pokemon but only six and May will keep them for him until he turns ten which, in the story, will be in three weeks}, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie{yes I am giving her pokemon as well besides dedenne and yes Clemont is going to keep them for her till she turns ten which will be, in the story, in one month}, and my oc Ryu which will take Misty's place in johto and part of the orange islands, this means that Misty in the long run decides to stay with the orange league gym leader Danny in my story), you get to decide which canon character travels with Ash through one of the fan-made regions(it can be any canon character you want including ones that didn't travel with Ash), you get to decide N's pairing from any of the ocs, or from the canon characters: Zoey, Dawn, May, Marina, Shauna, or Serena, or from the games that are Lyra, Hilda, or Rosa, and you get to decide one of Ash's pokemon**

**2nd place: your oc travels with Ash throughout both of the fan-made regions, you get to decide Ryu's pairing between the characters Marina, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Iris, Lyra, Shauna, Serena, or May, and you get to decide Iris's pairing between any of the ocs, or Ryu, or the canon game characters of Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Nate, or the anime canon character of Barry**

**3rd place: you get to decide two pokemon of one of Ash's companions and you get to decide one of the 4 leagues that Ash will win**

**4th place: you get to decide one pokemon of one of Ash's companions**

**5th place and below: your oc appears at least once in the story**

**26\. The fan-made region contest prizes-**

**1st: your region is used in the story, you get to decide the pairing for Brock between the characters of one of the officer Jenny, one of the nurse Joy, Marina, Zoey, Dawn, Ursula, Bianca, or Georgia, you get to decide what one of the chapters in your region is about, you get to decide the pokemon Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, and Rosa catch, only up five for each though, and you get to decide one of Ash's pokemon**

**2nd: your region is used in the story, you decide what happens in part of one of the chapter in your region, and you decide the pokemon that Ethan, Hugh, and Hilda will catch, only up to five each though**

**3rd: your region gets mentioned and you decide three of the pokemon Nate and Lyra catch**

**4th: you get to decide two pokemon Lyra and Nate catch**

**27\. Finally any fan-made pokemon or fan-made pokemon moves I use that was created by someone else gets to decide one pokemon one of the game characters will have or one pokemon of one of the canon characters that aren't Ash's companion will have**

**Note: all prize winners, unless you're a guest, will decide what they want over pm**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I'll up the rating to M for violence unless you guys think it should stay the same, let me know.

They were lost, very lost, and it was so unfair. At least, Misty thought so anyway.

"I can't believe you don't know how to read a map." Misty grumbled.

"Well, it all looks the same to me." Ash sighed.

_'Poor Ash. I'm sorry about your nonexistent map reading abilities.' _Shift teased, causing everyone to laugh, including Volt, Ash's new shinx.

"Guys, stop laughing!" Ash said, pouting.

"Shouldn't you scan your new pokemon?" Misty asked suddenly. She was still holding her shiny weedle.

"Oh yeah; you guys don't mind?" Ash asked and they shook their heads negatively, meaning they didn't mind.

**/Eevee, a rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This eevee is male and its known moves are Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Tackle, Swift, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Thundershock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Ember, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Assurance, Confusion, Psybeam, Future Sight, Icy Wind, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Sand Attack, Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, and Skill Swap. It is level 15 and its abilities are Adaptability, Water Absorb, Volt Absorb, Flash fire, Inner Focus, Synchronize, Chlorophyll, Ice Body, and Pixelate./**

"Wow Shift, you sure have a lot of moves." Ash commented.

_'That's because Team Rocket experimented on me and gave me the ability to switch between my evolved forms and back.' _Shift said angrily. He was suddenly embraced in a hug and looked up to see his new trainer holding him tightly. Shift began crying into Ash's chest.

"Shh, its okay. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you like that ever again." Ash promised the little eevee.

_'Thank you.' _Shift whispered, snuggling into Ash's embrace.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ash asked the little one, who nodded. Ash stood up and began to follow Misty to hopefully a way out of the forest.

_'Finally made it out!' _Waterfall cried, seeing the city.

_'I thought you liked the forest. After all you did live in one.' _Sky teased.

_'That one I was always by a stream; in this one I didn't have anything like that!' _Waterfall defended.

_'Relax Waterfall; I was only teasing! Geez, you can get so riled up!_' Sky smirked.

_'No, I do not!' _Waterfall denied.

_'Yeah you do, Waterfall.' _Volt agreed.

_'No I don't!' _Waterfall continued to deny.

_'You're in denial, Waterfall.' _Blade added his two cents.

_'Well, Ash can get more riled up than me!' _Waterfall argued.

_'No he can't.' _all the Pokémon but Waterfall argued.

_'Aww man, I was hoping that would work.' _Waterfall said, depressed.

Ash sweat-dropped. "I have no clue how to deal with this."

"What did they say?" Misty asked, wanting to be in the loop, Ash translated everything they said.

"Okay, I don't know what to do either." Misty said with a sweat drop of her own.

"Pewter City is the color of stone. This town has always been famous for its stone." a man with a red beanie that covered his face and a long brown beard said. He was wearing a torn up yellow shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Huh?" Ash asked. His Pokémon thinking similar thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was there. I'm Flint and that's quite a lot of Pokémon you got there." The man commented.

"I know. They're my friends, so you better not even think about touching them." Ash growled his voice in a dangerous tone. Ash's Pokémon stood protectively around them, their muscles tense. They had come to accept Misty as friend but still wouldn't accept strangers.

"Are you planning on challenging the gym?" Flint asked, trying to ignore the glares Ash's pokemon were sending him.

Ash nodded. "Yes I am."

"You'll never win against Brock." Flint said and the air suddenly felt more tense.

"Is this what gyms do now? Put down challengers? Well this shows what you know; my Pokémon will win against Brock, we have been training for this." Ash growled.

"I meant no harm by it. I just meant Brock was strong, is all." Flint said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well next time, think before you say something." Ash snarled, pushing past Flint on his way to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm sorry about Ash, but you really shouldn't have said something like that." Misty said to Flint as she walked by, but she was unable to catch up with Ash.

_'The nerve of that guy; thinking we couldn't win!' _Blade growled.

_'Some people are just arrogant like that, though I wonder why.' _Sky said, trying to be the voice of reason.

_'He's probably a fan of Brock or got beaten by him badly.' _Waterfall answered with a grumble.

_'I agree with Waterfall, plus that guy shouldn't doubt our abilities. He doesn't know how good we can be.' _Shift said, jumping down from Ash's arms.

"Well, we'll just have to show him, won't we guys?" Ash said smirking evilly, the other five smirked as well.

_'So who's going to be in the gym battle?' _Shift asked.

"Waterfall and Blade since they have typing that is super effective against rock types." Ash answered.

'Since the next gym is a water type, I call dibs!' Volt shouted.

"Yeah, you get to fight in the next gym, Volt." Ash agreed.

'How do you know about the next gym though? We never talked about it.' Waterfall asked.

'Because my previous trainer, that I left with my Poké Ball destroyed, was researching it.' Volt growled, spitting the words 'previous trainer' like they were venom.

"I'm so sorry Volt." Ash said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

'Wait a sec, you're another one of Damian's pokemon along with Shift here, just like me and Blade!' Waterfall suddenly realized.

'Wow, who would've thought we'd be reuniting again?' Blade commented.

'Yeah, and under such a great trainer and friend as Ash' Shift added.

'Paul, why? I don't understand!' A small voice suddenly cried; it was very tearful.

'I didn't mean to lose, I swear it.' the voice said and Ash and his Pokémon got closer to the source. It was a small grey kitten-like pokemon standing on two stubby legs with pink eyes, he was crying and he looked to be no older than a year.

'I am so sorry.' he sobbed over and over.

'Psyblade?' Sky asked the pokemon.

'Sky! Paul abandoned me and after he raised me from an egg!' The pokemon cried.

"There, there, it'll be okay." Ash said, picking up the crying pokemon and rocking him.

'I like you.' Psyblade hiccupped, stopping his tears and staring at Ash's gentle eyes.

"I like you too." Ash said kindly.

'You can understand me; now I really like you.' Psyblade commented.

"Do you want to be my pokemon? It's okay if it's a no." Ash asked kindly.

'Yes!' Psyblade cried, happily accepting the offer.

"Your Pokémon; they feel so happy. I've never felt so much happiness coming from trained Pokémon." a green haired male stated. He wore a black long sleeve t-shirt, a white one buttoned jacket that was an inch away from the ends of the sleeves of his t-shirt, a black hat with a white square in the middle, tan pants, three square bracelets each turned at a different angle, a black saturn with a blue ring hung around his neck on a long silver chain, and a yellowish-tan cube with a black square in the middle of each of the faces hung from a silver chain on his pocket. His hair was in a spiky ponytail that came down just below his lower back and he had black eyes.

"You can feel a Pokémon's emotions?" Ash asked curiously. If this guy could really do that, then he could trust him.

"Yeah I can….wait a sec… Ash?!" The stranger stated in shock.

"N! Its been forever! I missed you, brother!" Ash exclaimed as he tackle hugged his older brother by three years which he hadn't seen in five, well not in person anyway.

"Since when can you understand Pokémon?" N asked him and Ash looked down and told him the story of his first pokémon's betrayal and Blade saving his life.

_'If I ever see that scumbag of a pikachu, he's dead meat!" _Waterfall snarled with all the pokemon agreeing with him.

_'Yeah no one hurts my trainer's brother!_' growled a red and black fox, a zorua that Ash remembered from his younger days who was N's first Pokémon.

"Hey Zorua, do you have a real name?" Ash asked the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

_'Yeah it's Kek.' _the zorua stated.

"Kek, that's his real name." Ash told N.

"Kek, god of darkness, rather fitting for a dark type." N said, nodding in approval.

Kek nodded. _'I thought so too.'_

_'Ash, no matter what, we'll all be there for you.' _Sky stated suddenly.

Ash smiled. "I know you guys will."

"Ash Ketchum, why didn't you wait for me?" Misty demanded.

"Ash, who is she?" N asked, immediately on guard.

"That's Misty and she's trying to earn my trust, which she's getting slowly." Ash stated.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Misty; I'm N Ketchum." N said with a smile.

"You two are related?" Misty asked.

N nodded. "Yeah, we're brothers."

_'Can we get to that gym battle now?' _Waterfall begged.

"Yeah we can." Ash told Waterfall before turning to the others. "Waterfall wants to get to the gym battle." Ash stated.

"Yeah, let's get to the gym. I take it you still want to be a Pokémon master?" N asked, already knowing the answer.

Ash nodded. "Of course."

Soon they made it to the gym, where Ash challenged the leader, Brock. All of Ash's pokemon except Waterfall and Blade went into the stands to root for him.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between Ash Ketchum, the challenger, and Brock, the Gym Leader. Begin." the referee announced.

"Go, Geodude!" Brock shouted, throwing out the rock type.

"Blade, you're up." Ash said turning to his starter, who hopped into the field, ready for battle.

"Geodude, start this out with Rollout!" Brock ordered.

Geodude curled up into a ball and started rolling straight at Blade.

"Dodge by using Quick Attack and follow up with Poison Jab!" Ash ordered. The riolu swiftly dodged the geodude in a streak of white, causing the rock type to hit the wall, Blade's paw turned purple and he jabbed the rock Pokémon.

"Geodude, get up and use Earthquake!" Brock ordered and Geodude launched itself into the air.

"Blade, launch yourself into the air with your tail, then slam Geodude back into the ground with Force Palm!" Ash quickly countered. Blade launched himself into the air but it was for naught, for he heard Brock's cry of "Rock Throw now, Geodude!" The riolu was hit by several rocks and landed on the ground with a hard thud, the shockwave from the Earthquake hitting him. This did a number on the poor riolu and the only reason he was still standing was because of his typing, but luckily Geodude was on his last legs too.

"Rollout!" Brock called, hoping to win this. Geodude curled up into a ball and started rolling at Blade.

"Blade, stay there and wait for the right moment!" Ash ordered. Blade trusted his trainer, so he waited until geodude was right in front of him. "Use Force Palm!" Ash shouted. Blade held out his palm and touched the geodude, and after a few seconds, Geodude was blasted backwards right into a wall with swirls in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Gym Leader, call back your Pokémon!" the announcer said.

"Geodude, return." Brock said, returning Geodude to its Poké Ball.

"Blade, come back; let's give Waterfall a shot." Ash stated and the jackal Pokémon came running up to Ash and sat down by his feet, panting.

"You're really good." Brock commented. "But let's see if you can stand up against my next pokemon. Go, Onix!" Brock threw out the giant rock snake pokemon and the piplup stared bravely at him.

"Waterfall, use Growl!" Ash stated and the piplup did so, letting out a intimidating roar, all the while lowering Onix's attack.

"Onix, use Rock Throw." Brock commanded. Onix levitated the rocks and aimed them at Waterfall who had no time to dodge and was hit.

"Waterfall, retaliate with Bubble Beam!" Ash ordered and a stream of bubbles in a straight line came at Onix and hit him, causing him to roar in obvious pain.

"Onix, grab the piplup and use Bind!" Brock ordered. The snake's tail reached out for Waterfall, only for him to dodge and use Scald on the rock snake, on Ash's orders of course. Steaming hot water came out of the penguin's beak and hit Onix. It was the last straw, and Onix fainted.

"Congrats." Brock said, walking up to Ash and placing an octagonal shaped badge in his hand.

"You guys were great." Ash said to the pokemon who fought for him today, purposely ignoring Brock in favor of his pokemon. Brock's eyebrow twitched in annoyance from this.

"I was thinking I could walk with you to the Pokémon Center." Brock said, partially thinking he'd be ignored.

"What are you my baby sitter? Bug off and leave me alone!" Ash snapped. He was tending to his pokémon's wounds and was going to offer them some of his homemade Poké Puffs or poffins his mom taught him how to make and that he excelled at. He even was going to make one specific to each Pokémon in his group.

"Look," Brock snapped. "I was just trying to be friendly! If you keep acting like a jerk, you'll have no friends at all!"

Ash looked at the ground in shame. He really didn't mean to make him angry; he just wanted Brock to leave him alone and not hurt him, which Brock had ended up doing anyway. Tears welled up in Ash's eyes and he ran away from Brock into the forest, after giving him a very hurt, tearful look.

'Ash!' shouted both the Pokémon and humans, even Brock.

"Why did you have to say that!?" Misty growled at Brock.

"Yeah Ash had a very terrible childhood he pushes everyone but Pokémon away in fear of being hurt." N growled, clenching his fists in a futile attempt to keep from punching Brock in the face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I just snapped." Brock said. He had been under a lot more pressure lately with his ten brothers and sisters and the sleeplessness nights filled with nightmares. His nightmares have been about his drunken father, who had beaten him when he was littler. When Brock caught Onix with his dad's water Pokémon in the wild; instead of congratulating him, his dad had called Onix a dumb rock. All this added onto the fact he left Brock at fourteen to take care of his brothers and sisters was sure to be the source of his nightmares. It's been two years since he saw that pathetic excuse for a father.

"I have to help Ash and especially say I'm sorry." Brock stated. This calmed N and Ash's Pokémon down a little.

"You better." N growled.

"If its any consolation, you can hit me and I won't fight back. My dad did worse to me" Brock murmured, trying shoo away the memory of his dad cutting his back with a knife and leaving a scar. This stopped N and Ash's pokemon; sympathy was now held in their eyes, they had all gone through something bad in their pasts, even Misty. Whether it be abandonment in Ash's Pokémon's case; bullies in N and Ash's case, siblings bullying you in Misty's case, or a parent hurting you both physically and mentally in Brock's case, they had all had bad pasts and were determined to pull through it.

"I understand now; you've been having nightmares right? Haven't been able to get to sleep? That's why you snapped?" N asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Brock asked.

"Bullies can be really nasty." N said, pulling up his sleeve a little to reveal a scar on his arm.

"So you've had a bad past similar to mine?" Brock asked, N nodded. So they set off to find Ash and hopefully before a wild Pokémon got to him.

Tune in next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Riolu: Blade**

**Starly: Sky**

**Piplup: Waterfall**

**Shinx: Volt**

**Eevee: Shift**

**Espurr: Psyblade**

A very upset Ash was crying in the forest. Of course he didn't know why Brock snapped; Brock seemed like a nice guy. A small land shark that was jean blue, had a red belly, and two torpedo shapes with a blue stripe on the side of its head approached Ash. This was a gible; its final form was one of the rare pseudo legendaries, garchomp.

_'Are you okay? Well, of course you're not; you're crying. Why are you crying is the better question. So why are you crying?' _the gible asked, not being one to like seeing someone cry even if they were human.

"A guy thought I was a jerk, but I'm not, am I?" Ash sniffled.

_'You understand me?!' _Gible gasped.

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

_'Then I have to cheer you up.' _the gible said and began doing all kinds of funny stuff. Ash couldn't take it anymore; he cracked up, falling on his back in laughter.

_'Yes, score 1 for Fang, 0 for sadness!' _the gible announced, making Ash laugh further.

"Ash!" N shouted to his brother. N rose an eyebrow once he saw him on the ground in laughter with a beaming gible over him.

"Hi N, Fang here just cheered me up." Ash told his brother, smiling.

"Well thank you, Fang. Now Ash, Brock wishes to apologize; he has been having nightmares because of his father, which is why he snapped at you." N said gently, Ash's pokemon, Misty, and Brock walking up to them.

"I'm very sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you." Brock apologized, hoping Ash would accept his apology.

"It's alright; you've had a hard life like me and my brother, right? Well, don't worry. I've snapped at people like that before, but you can make it up to me by helping me to become a Pokémon breeder and joining me on my journey." Ash said. He had noticed the Pokémon breeder's certificate on the gym wall earlier.

"You got yourself a deal. I'll call in a favor with the league." Brock said.

"No need Brock; I'll take care of the gym and your brothers and sisters. I'll be a better father to you now than I ever was." Flint, who had come up behind them and heard the last part of the conversation, said, removing the beanie and beard to reveal an older version of Brock. Brock walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"That was for my lousy childhood. Now, here are the notes you'll need to take care of them. I am calling in a league representative to make sure you don't do anything stupid with them like you did with me, though." Brock growled. His friends, yes they were definitely friends now, glared at his father in disgust. Brock made a few calls and off they went towards the next gym. Ash noticed that Fang seemed to be following them.

"Hey, Fang!" Ash called out. "Would you like to be my Pokémon?"

_'Yes, yes, a million times yes!' _Fang shouted and tapped a Poké Ball on Ash's belt, Ash let him out immediately afterwards. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Gible.

/**Gible, it nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. This Gible is male and has the ability Rough Skin. Its known moves are Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower, and Slash. It also has the egg move Iron Tail which has been unlocked. This gible is level 17/**

"Ash, you have seven pokemon now, why hasn't one been sent to the professor?" Brock asked.

"Because Professor Oak upgraded my carrying limit to eleven." Ash responded.

"Why would he do that?" Brock asked.

"Well, he said he'd test me on my knowledge of pokemon next week, and if I don't pass, then my pokemon over the six limit get transferred to the lab." Ash answered.

Brock nodded. "I see."

"So where are we going next, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Mount Moon." Brock answered.

"It sounds so romantic." Misty swooned.

"Oh my, it's a gible, a dragon type pokemon from Sinnoh." a purple haired girl said in awe. She wore a peach long sleeve shirt, peach flats, and dark purple shorts that reached her knees.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, his name is Fang." For some reason trusted her but he didn't know why.

"Wow he sure is cool-looking." the girl stated looking amazed at the dragon type.

_'Yeah, he is. Hello, Fang.' _a green dinosaur with tusks sticking out of its mouth stated.

"Oh yeah I'm Iris and this is Axew." the girl said introducing herself and her pokemon.

"I'm Ash, and these are my pokemon Blade, Waterfall, Shift, Psyblade, Volt, Fang, and Sky." Ash said motioning to each one.

"I'm N." the green haired trainer stated "and this is Kek." N petted the zorua on his shoulder.

"I'm Misty and this is Weedle." the orange haired trainer introduced.

"I'm Brock" the rock type trainer said.

"Well, nice to meet you all. If I may ask, why do you and N nickname your pokemon?" Iris asked.

"We don't; those are their real names." Ash said.

"What?!" Misty screeched.

"I'd like to learn my pokemon's real name." Brock and Iris said at the same time.

"Well I can ask them and tell you. I can understand Pokémon." Ash explained to a confused Iris. That got them hook line and sinker, and they released their pokemon. Besides Geodude and Onix, Brock also had a oshawott that N figured he had gotten from his father. Misty had a goldeen, a staryu, and a shiny weedle. Iris had a axew and a dratini, one who seemed rather happy.

"Okay, what's you guys real names? I can understand pokemon, so just tell me." Ash stated.

_'My name is Ceithan.' _Onix stated.

_'My name is Adrl.' _Geodude said.

_'My name is Afa.' _Oshawott smiled.

_'My name is Tatsu.' _Dratini stated.

_'My name is Asho.' _Axew said.

_'My name is Yuudal.' _the shiny weedle stated.

_'My name is Unnr.' _Staryu stated.

_'My name is Myuna.' _Goldeen smiled.

Ash translated each of their names back to the trainers, who nodded, agreeing to call them that from now on. The trainers returned their pokemon, with the exception of Asho and Yuudal, and went back to walking on the road. As they continued their walk they saw a bunch of scared zubat flying around confused. The zubat saw them and attacked, but a quick thunderbolt from Volt stopped them and in fact it scared all but one off; this one was covering the others' escape.

"Brock you want to catch this one; I can see it in your eyes." Ash stated and Brock nodded, so Ash stepped aside and let him deal with it.

"Go Adrl, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded and the geodude lifted a large rock and launched it at the zubat, who was knocked to the ground.

"Pokeball go!" Brock said, throwing a pokeball at the Zubat, who was caught.

"Way to go, Brock!" Misty praised.

"Come on out, Zubat." Brock stated, releasing the Zubat.

"Can you tell me what Zubat's name is?" Brock asked and Ash nodded.

_'It's Aleron_.' Zubat answered.

"He says his name is Aleron." Ash translated.

_'You understood me! I honestly wasn't expecting that. I thought you were playing a trick.' _Aleron stated.

"No, I can actually understand pokemon." Ash said to Aleron.

_'Well that certainly is rare.' _Aleron stated.

"Aleron, why were you and your friends going to attack us?" Ash asked.

_'Because of the lights in the cave. We thought your group were the ones who had put them up. I think they put them up to find the Moonstone.' _Aleron answered and Ash relayed it to the others.

"Alright, let's find out who put up the lights," Brock stated, returning his pokemon and heading into the cave to find the culprits. There was a meowth, a white scratch cat pokemon, chasing a clefairy, a pink being with small pink wings on its shoulders, that was jumping up and down like a space cadet to walk, or run in this case, away from meowth. Suddenly the meowth cornered the clefairy.

"Jason's got you now." the meowth said speaking in the human language and referring to itself in the third person.

_'Leave Claira be; Claira hasn't done anything to you!' _the clefairy cried, frightened.

"Hey leave the clefairy alone!" Misty growled.

"No way!" Jason growled, but a quick thunderbolt from Volt shot him and two humans into the sky.

_'Thank you. Claira will take you to the moonstone to witness our moonstone prayer as thanks._' the clefairy stated and motioned for the group to follow, which they did. They arrived by nightfall and as soon as Claira put her piece on the moonstone, it began to glow and the clefairy began to dance around the stone singing:_ 'Oh, great moonstone, hear our prayer, please, oh please, give us the gift of evolution tonight._' They sang this over and over until two people, a man and woman, and two pokemon, a meowth and a pikachu, burst out from the ground. The man had blue short, chin length hair and was wearing the man's version of what Ash recognized as the Team Rocket uniform. The woman had pink hair that was sticking out at amazing lengths and curved at the end and was wearing the girl's version of the Team Rocket uniform.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman stated.

"Make it double." the man added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." the woman introduced herself.

"James." the man introduced himself.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!' Jason stated.

_'You got that right.' _the pikachu, which Ash recognized as the one that was his starter, stated, but all the others heard was "Pi pikachu." Ash started to cower in fear and curl up into a ball where he was.

"Make it go away. I didn't do anything, please. Please, Pikachu, please go away." Ash whimpered.

"What's wrong with Ash?" Misty asked.

"That pikachu is what's wrong." N spat.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, but before N could answer, Pikachu said something to Meowth, who nodded.

"Ubel, or the one you refer to as Pikachu, said the reason he's like that is because Ubel shocked him before when he was his starter. He deserved it after he made the spearow chase them, that's what Ubel said." Meowth stated and that was also when Pikachu unleashed a massive Thunder Bolt heading towards Ash. Blade, who was the closest to Ash, pushed him out of the way and took the attack full force. This snapped Ash out of his trance-like state and he crawled towards Blade, who had fallen on his back.

_'Ash…' _Blade whispered, his tone strained, _'Thank Arceus that the attack didn't hit you. I don't think I'll make it. I might die here. I just want you to know, if I do die here, you were the best trainer, no, friend, I could ever ask for. I wish I had more time because goodbyes are the hardest to say. I want you to avenge my death and not be afraid of Pikachu ever again." _Blade's eyes slowly closed as Ash relayed the last of the message to the others. Tears were in everyone's eyes, but none more so than in Ash's own eyes.

"Blade!" Ash cried, tears flowing endlessly, "You can't leave me! Please! You're my best friend too!" As Ash finished the last sentence, Blade began to glow and his body was lifted to its feet by some psychic force. Slowly, Blade changed shape and size and when the glow died down, he was revealed to be a lucario, his wounds fully healed. Blade launched an enormous Aura Sphere at the Rocket quartet and sent them flying.

"Blade, you're all right!" Ash cried, hugging Blade tightly, afraid he'd disappear again.

_'Yeah Ash, I'm fine now, but really it's your friendship that gave me the strength to evolve.' _Blade said, his tone a much deeper one now.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ash said, happy his friend wasn't dead.

Soon enough, everyone joined in on the hug and everyone had smiles on their faces as they toppled to the ground.

-linebreak-

Claira, who had taken a liking to Misty, decided to join her after they left Mt. Moon. Misty loved her new addition, often taking her out to play with her and cuddle her.

The group continued on their way, unaware of the trap set by four squirtles known as the Squirtle Squad that awaited them. Suddenly the ground gave out beneath their feet and they fell into the hole in a crowded clutter.

"Whoever freakin' did this is going to die tonight!" Ash growled, as he and the others climbed out of the hole. There they saw four squirtles wearing sunglasses, one had pointy sunglasses, and the others had round, who were standing there laughing at them.

"Why did you build that trap?" Ash asked the squirtle, his tone sounding forced and strained in a false kind one.

_'Like you can understand us, but I'll humor you. We built it because we want all trainers to pay since ours abandoned us.' _the squirtle with the pointy sunglasses stated.

"So you go around hurting people because of your old trainers. I feel truly sorry for you." Ash said, shaking his head.

"I can sense they harbor a lot of hate towards humans, I'm sorry for that, I truly am. I feel your hate as if it was my own. I wish I could get rid of this hate you feel, I really do." N said, looking sorrowfully at the squirtles.

_'Hey Neptune; one of them can understand us while the other can feel our emotions.' _one of the squirtle with the round glasses said to the one with the pointy sunglasses.

_'Yeah it seems that way Dax.' _Neptune responded.

_'It's kinda weird having a human understand us.' _another with round sunglasses stated.

_'It is that, Dour.' _the last squirtle said with a nod.

_'Enough of this talking, Narayan, we won't get anything out of it.' _Neptune growled.

_'Neptune, now, I don't understand this either but I think if we gave these humans a chance perhaps we might find that we would want them to be our trainers.' _Narayan wisely stated.

_'Fine, we give them a week trial run as our trainers, deal?' _Neptune asked.

_'That's fair enough.' _Narayan agreed.

_'I call the purple haired one!' _Dour quickly said, running over to Iris and tapping an empty Poké Ball.

_'Then I choose the one with the tan skin.' _Dax said, tapping an empty Poké Ball as well, only with Brock.

_'I choose the orange headed one, she looks fun to me.' _Neptune smiled, doing the same thing the others did with Misty.

_'I choose him.' _Narayan said, tapping a Poké Ball on N's belt.

"They decided to give you guys a trial run of a week to see if you're good enough to be their trainers." Ash told his confused friends.

-linebreakith-

It had been a week and the squirtle decided to stay with the trainers they chose. One day, the group had gotten lost and eventually wound up in a hidden village and by the time they had left the village, Brock had gained a Pokémon in Kakar the bulbasaur. Now they were still lost but not that far from a Pokémon Center where they spotted two charmanders arguing on a rock. One was gold, and the other was the normal orange.

_'I told you Flame, Damien isn't coming back for us!' _The gold one growled. Ash could tell by the voice that it was female.

_'And I told you, Blaze, I know he is.' _the orange one, a young male, argued.

_'Damien, huh? I hate to break it to you two, but Damien isn't going to come back.' _Blade stated calmly.

_'Yeah, Damien abandoned me, Blade, Waterfall, and Shift, and Volt here ran away from Damien after destroying his Poké Ball.' _Fang reasoned.

_'So he did abandon us!' _Flame cried, tearing up a little.

'Flame it's alright. If these guys were abandoned like we are, then perhaps their new trainer will become ours.' Blaze stated.

"I'd love to be your trainer if you'll let me." Ash said.

'You just understood what I said!' Blaze gasped.

"Yeah I can understand pokemon." Ash told them with a smile. It was then that the two charmanders each touched an empty Poké Ball, Ash let them out immediately afterwards.

'Looks like its going to rain; we'd better head inside the Pokémon Center.' Psyblade stated and so they raced to the Pokémon Center and made it inside before the rain hit. They had just sat down when someone said a name that immediately caught their attention.

"Hey, Damien…"

Cliffhanger! Yes I'm ending it in the middle of a sentence because let's face it, its an amazing place to end it.


	7. Author's Note 2 PLEASE READ

**I have created a poll on my profile to decide three of Ash's pokemon, this will be instead of the suggestions, not the prizes the suggestions, unless you wish for me to take down the poll so you can still suggest the pokemon if you want, either way it's up to you. The pokemon poll is on my profile select which one you want Ash to catch and keep in mind if you don't choose the first choice Ash will not get a pokemon egg, period.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ash's pokemon- Blade(lucario), Volt(shinx), Psyblade(espurr), Waterfall(piplup), Shift(eevee), Fang(gible), Blaze(shiny charmander), Flame(charmander), Sky(starly)**

**Brock's pokemon- Adrl(geodude), Afa(oshawott), Ceithan(onix), Kakar(bulbasaur), Aleron(zubat), Dax(squirtle)**

**N's pokemon- Kek(zorua), Narayan(squirtle)**

**Iris's pokemon- Asho(axew), Tatsu(dratini), Dour(squirtle)**

**Misty's pokemon- Yuudal(shiny weedle), Unnr(staryu), Myuna(goldeen), Neptune(squirtle), Claira(clefairy)**

**I am considering pairing Brock and Misty as they are the same age in my story. Instead of deciding Brock's pairing as one of the prizes, the winner can decide two of Bonnie's Pokemon.**

"Hey Damien didn't you have two charmander before?" a kid asked Damien.

"Yeah, along with a piplup, a riolu, a gible, a eevee, and a shinx?" another questioned.

Damien smirked. "Yes I did, but they were all weaklings, so I got rid of them."

"Really?" another asked.

"Really, I left the charmanders on a rock saying I'd be back. I bet they're still waiting now." Damien bragged.

"You the man, Damien." one of the kids laughed.

This earned Damien, in this order; an Aura Sphere to the face courtesy of Blade, a chomp on the head courtesy of Fang, a peck to the gut thanks to Sky, a psybeam to the left knee *cough* Psyblade *cough*, flamethrowers to the feet from both charmanders, a water gun to the other knee all thanks to Shift to turning into a vaporeon and back into eevee, surprising everyone there, a Bubble Beam to the chest; that one was Waterfall, a kick to the balls from Ash, and a Thunderbolt to the whole body due to Volt. In the end Damien was on the floor, passed out from the pain with Fang finally off his head.

"Young man! You do not hurt other trainers!" Nurse Joy reprimanded.

"He deserved it for hurting pokemon!" Ash argued.

"That still doesn't give you a right to hurt him. This time you get off with a warning, but next time, you won't get off so easily." Nurse Joy stated.

"Alright, can you register me for the tag team tournament taking place here in a few days?" Ash asked.

"Me too." the humans of the group chorused, so Nurse Joy signed them up.

…...

"Wow this stadium is big." Ash said in awe as they entered the stadium for the Tag Team Tournament.

"I know. There's nothing like it in Pallet Town or in my case Nuvema Town in Unova." N stated.

_'Wait, N is from Unova? But I thought you and N were brothers.' _Psyblade said with a tilt of his head.

"Well we are brothers. It's just our parents are divorced and my dad got custody over N." Ash explained.

_'Oh.' _the pokemon chorused.

"So who's your dad?" Brock asked.

"Pokémon Master Red" Ash answered simply. This answer ended up with Brock's jaw on the metaphorical floor.

"What's wrong Brock, why are you looking at us in shock?" N asked.

"That's your father!" Brock screeched.

"I wonder why Red would have such a weak child that would take in weak Pokémon." a purple haired trainer known only as Paul stated.

"What did you say?" Ash growled and his Pokémon glared at Paul.

"I said you take in weak Pokémon just like you're a weak trainer yourself." Paul repeated, and Ash had to be restrained by his friends then and there.

"Ash, calm down." N said soothingly, though it wasn't working too well.

_'Yeah, as much as I hate it too, we can't hurt him because of the rules.' _Sky reasoned.

"Fine, I won't hurt him." Ash growled, trying to calm down.

_'Ash, it'll be okay.' _Blade soothed, finally calming Ash.

_'Geez Ash, why did you freak out like that?' _Waterfall asked as Paul started to walk away with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know Waterfall, it's just something about him that makes me angry." Ash answered.

_'That seems weird.' _Psyblade commented in an innocent tone; he was only a year old after all.

"I know, it's almost like an divine intervention from Arceus himself is pushing us to hate each other." Ash noted.

_'Or it could be Proxus spreading his evil psychic powers to make you two argue and be arch enemies._' Fang joked. (Credit to creating Proxus to spiritomber he will be in the story again)

"Who's Proxus?" Ash asked.

_'Proxus is an evil legendary created by Arceus's evil twin Suisoon. He and his evil army almost destroyed the world. If it weren't for Arceus's chosen one defeating Suisoon's chosen one, the world would likely be a lot less there, period. Though the chosen one didn't kill Suisoon, he wasn't powerful enough, he did manage to seal Suisoon in an ancient tablet. Legend has it one day Suisoon will awaken and call his chosen and Arceus will call his; a great battle will ensue, and if arceus's chosen wins, Suisoon will finally die.' _Shift explained. (Please note Suisoon is my own original fan-made pokemon but I got the idea from Knight of Kanto, who is letting me use it)

Blaze nodded. _'Yeah, it's a legend passed down to every young pokemon.'_

"What happens if Suisoon wins?" Misty asked Ash had been translating for the group.

_'You don't want to know.' _Volt answered.

_'Yes, my fair lady, thou don't wisheth to know thine foul thing, it shall be worse than anything thou can imagine, if thine suisoon wins.' _Yuudal explained, Ash continued to translate for both of them.

"Wow, Suisoon must be really bad." Brock commented.

_'He did the most brutal things; at least that's what I was told by my grandpa.' _Flame said.

"Attention contestants, the tag team matches will now be shown on the scoreboard!" the loudspeaker announced, cutting off the conversation. On the scoreboard Ash was teamed up with Paul, N with Damien, Brock with some girl named Taylor, and Misty with Iris.

"Great, I'm teamed up with Mr. Abandoner of Pokémon." Ash muttered.

"How do you think I feel teamed up with the king of evil, Damien?" N growled.

"I can hear you." Damien growled, and the startled group turned to see him standing right beside them.

"And that story about something called Suisoon is probably nothing more than a story. I don't believe you can understand those brainless creatures either." Damien said, having heard every word, because he had been standing right beside them without them noticing. His training in the Rocket academy really helped his stealth, plus he was undercover.

_'Ash whatever you do, don't tell him you know about him being in Team Rocket! Oh wait, we forgot to tell you, oops. Anyway, he's a trained killer, so don't tell him what I just told you, and the other rockets we faced weren't killers. Sorry for not telling you about him being a team rocket member before.'_ Waterfall said.

"It's alright." Ash replied in a whisper, not translating it this time.

"What did Waterfall say?" Brock questioned, noticing the spooked look on Ash's face.

"I'll tell you later." Ash told him.

_'I can't wait to battle!' _Fang cheered.

"Well good Fang. I'm glad you're excited because you're battling first." Ash stated.

_'Yippee!' _Fang cheered, jumping up and down.

_'You better not bite the top of Ash's head in your excitement!' _Volt warned Fang.

_'When have I ever done that?' _Fang questioned.

'Never but-' Volt was bitten on the top of the head by Fang and he started running around yelling _'Get him off, get him off!' _Ash sweat dropped at the actions of his Pokémon.

When Fang finally got off, he said _'That's what you get!' _As he said this, he held up a peace sign.

Ash face-palmed. "I have the craziest Pokémon in the world."

_'Aww, you love us anyway, don't cha?' _Fang asked, elbowing Ash. Ash banged his head against a wall while mumbling "Why me? Arceus, why do you torture me so?" This caused all the Pokémon to laugh and the humans to look confused because they didn't know why Ash said that.

The loudspeaker crackled and a voice announced"Now round 1 will now commence. Will Ash, Paul, Richie, and Dara please report to the battle arena?" So they did. Ash told his pokemon they'd have to wait here, well everyone but Fang, so they were watching the pokemon battle and hopefully Ash would win.

There opponents was a guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, which made Ash wince, but he shook it off, and a black haired girl wearing a white t-shirt, a black skirt, and red boots.

"You better not get in my way" Paul warned and Ash just glared at him, forcing himself to be calm.

"Trainers, release your pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Go Zippo!" Richie shouted, releasing a charmander.

"Go Zigzagoon!" Dara shouted. She released a brown and white striped puppy looking pokemon.

"Let's do this, Fang." Ash said and Fang stepped into battle.

"Cyndaquil, to the battlefront." Paul stated releasing the fire echidna and the fire starter of Johto.

_'Ready to charge, Paul!' _Cyndaquil announced.

_'Let's do this, Ash.' _Fang said.

"You got it, Fang. Use Sand Tomb on both the opposing Pokémon!" Ash called, Fang spun around in a circle and unleashed two swirling vortexes of sand upon his opponents who had no time to dodge.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower on Zigzagoon." Paul ordered. A flame came out of cyndaquil's mouth and headed towards the unsuspecting zigzagoon. At the last second zippo took the hit for zigzagoon. Zippo looked tired and was panting heavily. Every so often in the battle, Zippo and Zigzagoon were picked up and spun in a tornado of sand, causing some damage, especially to Zippo who had a type disadvatage. Finally Zippo couldn't take any more, and he fainted.

"Zippo, return. Looks like it's up to you, Dara." Richie said sadly.

"Fang, use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded and Fang took a deep breath, a blue orb forming in his mouth, He shot it straight at Zigzagoon, hitting it. It was too much for Zigzagoon, who fainted.

"The winner of this match are the team of Paul and Ash." the referee announced and the crowd went wild. Ash and Paul went into the competitors stand and Ash's Pokémon congratulated him.

"Looks like I'm up. Come on, Kek." N said and his Pokémon hopped on his shoulder with Damien following right behind him.

"This match is between the team of N and Damien against the team of Misty and Iris. Trainers, release your pokemon." the referee announced.

"Go, Kek." N said and Kek hopped off his shoulder.

"Go on, get out there, Flareon." Damien demanded, throwing out the fire type evolution of eevee.

"Let's go, Yuudal." Misty said and the weedle hopped out of her arms.

"Let's do it, Dour." Iris said, releasing her squirtle.

"Kek, use Dark Pulse on Yuudal!" N called.

"Dodge, then use Bug Bite!" Misty commanded.

Yuudal dodged, then used Bug Bite on Kek, who screamed in pain as he was hit by the super effective attack.

"Flareon, use Flare Blitz on that Bug! Full power!" Damien yelled.

"Dour, get in front of Yuudal and use Protect!" Iris commanded, knowing a full power Flare Blitz could seriously hurt Yuudal. Dour jumped in front of Yuudal and a green colored shield covered them both just in time, deflecting the Flamethrower.

"Are you guys okay?" Misty asked in concern. They both nodded. "Yuudal, use Elecro Web on Flareon!" Strings of sparking electric webbing came from Yuudal's spineretts and headed straight for Flareon.

Damien smirked. "Flareon, throw Zorua into the attack!" Flareon hesitated for a split second, but knew he had to obey his master. He picked up Kek before Kek could move, hurling him into the attack.

"Kek!" N screamed as his Pokémon was thrown into the attack. The web wrapped around Kek, hurting him and causing him to be unable to move. Kek, having been severely weakened by the Bug Bite already, fainted. "You bastard!" N yelled, punching Damien in the face.

"Mr. Ketchum, control yourself or your team will be disqualified!" the loudspeaker ordered. N didn't care about the match any more and was ready to pummel Damien, but Kek groaned weakly and N let go of Damien and rushed to attend to his Pokémon.

Damien smirked again, muttering "Pathetic." to himself. Then he turned back to the battle. "Flareon, use Flare Blitz on the Weedle."

"Dour, use Water Pulse!" Iris called. Dour shot a huge ball of water from his mouth.

Misty had an idea. "Yuudal, Electro Web after the Water Pulse hits!"

The Water Pulse stopped Flareon in its tracks, making it fall to the ground. It got up again, only to be hit by Electro Web. The water covering the Flareon intensified the power of the Electro Web, and Flareon fainted.

"Both Flareon and Zorua are unable to battle! Bout to the team of Misty and Iris!" the loudspeaker announced.

Damien withdrew his Flareon, muttering about pathetic useless Pokémon, and walked away.

"Dour, return." Iris said. "You did a great job." Dour smiled at her before being sucked back into his Poké Ball.

"Yuudal, you did wonderful." Misty said, picking up her shiny Weedle. It began to glow, becoming a green Kakuna. Misty smiled and hugged him.

That was it for the first round. Ash found Paul outside berating his cyndaquil.

"Leave him alone." Ash growled.

"You want him; take him. I'm through with him. I said this was his last chance, if he didn't completely sweep through the completion, we were finished and that's what just happened." Paul explained, smashing cyndaquil's Poké Ball and leaving.

_'Fine, who needs you! I can do everything on my own!' _The cyndaquil cried, tears in his eyes.

'You know Ash is an amazing trainer, Torch. He took me and the others in. He has room on his party if you want it' Sky told him.

_'I believe I'll take you up on that offer.' _Torch, the cyndaquil said with a nod.

"Aright; here." Ash said giving Torch a light tap on the nose with a Poké Ball. He was captured without a struggle. Ash let Torch back out and he began to rain down Ash with questions about his ability to understand him.

Tune in next time!


	9. Winners of oc contest(sorry its early)

**Okay I know its not March 15th but I think I'll announce the winners of the oc contest today, because I can't take it any more, now there were many good ocs and I appreciate all of you entering the oc contest so without farther adieu the winners of the oc contest-**

**1st: it was a tie, meaning both of these ocs will travel with Ash throughout his journey they are Damon(Dimmension Traveler) and Mark(Patient 0 Zero)**

**2nd: Frost(flufftoface)**

**3rd: Lisa(Dragonsrule18)**

**4th: Akria(AviaAndSkyyye)**

**5th: all other ocs**

**Thank you for entering please pm me what you want in your prize, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will be giving Shift and only Shift ****Pokémon**** moves it or any of its evolutions can't normally learn, but that's it, so make suggestions and the poll is officially closed. Choice 1 wins meaning zorua, ditto, and larvitar.**

**Ash's pokemon:**

**Blade(lucario)- Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Counter, Earthquake, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Detect, Metal Claw, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Power-up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone rush, Quick Guard, Me First, and Sky Uppercut**

**Waterfall(piplup)- Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Support, Peck, Bubblebeam, Brine, Whirlpool, Mist, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Surf, Water Wheel, and Icy Wind**

**Psyblade(espurr)- Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Light Screen, Psybeam, Fake Out, Disarming Voice, Psyshock, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Psychic Claw, Dark Pulse, and Assist**

**Sky(starly)- Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Wing Attack, Toxic, Protect, Rest, Sleep Talk, Steel Wing, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Facade, Hidden Power, Substitute, and Roost**

**Fang(gible)- Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Rush, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hone Claws, Incinerate, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, and Iron Tail**

**Volt(shinx)- Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Charge Beam, Double Team, Flash, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Volt Switch, Wild Charge, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt**

**Shift(eevee)- /.../ is eevee form, #...# is vaporeon form, $...$ is jolteon form, *...* is flareon form, ^…^ is umbreon form, %…% is espeon form, … is glaceon form, ~…~ is leafeon form, +…+ is slyveon form. /Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Tackle, Swift, Trump Card, Last Resort, Normalcy Claw(normal type version of shadow claw), Assist, Comet Punch/ #Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Acid Armor, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Water Wheel, Water Claw(water version of shadow claw), Water Tackle(water version of volt tackle), and Aqua Tail# $Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Volt Tackle$ *Ember, Fire Fang, Fire Spin* ^Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Assurance^ %Confusion, Psybeam, Future Sight, Psychic Claw% Icy Wind, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Haze, Blizzard ~Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Sand Attack~ +Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Skill Swap+**

**Flame(charmander)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower**

**Blaze(shiny charmander)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Toxic, Will-o-wisp, and Dragon Rush**

**Torch(Cyndaquil)- Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Overheat, Protect, Wild Charge, Will-o-wisp, and Crush Claw**

**Brock's pokemon:**

**Aleron(zubat)-Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Swift, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Roost, Sludge Bomb, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, Zen Headbutt, Snore, Rest, Giga Drain, Heat Wave, Hypnosis**

**Adrl(geodude)- Rock Throw, Earthquake, Rollout, Tackle, Mud Sport, Magnitude, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Giga Impact, Power up Punch, Hammer Arm**

**Ciethan(onix)- Bind, Rock Throw, Tackle, Harden, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Dragon Breath, Slam, Screech, Sand Tomb, Iron Tail, Dig, Flash Cannon, Dragon Tail, and Heavy Slam**

**Afa(oshawott)-Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Water Sport, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Water Pulse, Revenge, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Retaliate, Swords Dance, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Protect, Return, Aerial Ace, Scald, Night Slash**

**Dax(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power up Punch, Mud Sport**

**Kakar(bulbasaur)-Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Toxic, Venoshock, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Power Whip**

**Misty's pokemon:**

**Claira(clefairy)-After You, Healing Wish, Disarming Voice, Pound, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Wake-Up Slap, Bestow, Follow Me, Defense Curl, Psyshock, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Calm Mind, Rain Dance, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Charge Beam, Dazzling Gleam**

**Neptune(squirtle)-Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Aqua Jet**

**Myuna(goldeen)- Peck, Tail Whip, Water Pulse, Horn Attack, Flail, Supersonic, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Ice Beam, Poison Jab, Protect, Psybeam**

**Yuudal(shiny kakuna)- Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electro Web, Iron Defense**

**Unnr(staryu)- Harden, Water Gun, Swift, Psywave, Recover, Rapid Spin, Gem, Brine, Gyro Ball, Reflect Type, Camouflage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Return, Scald, Dazzling Gleam, Thunder Wave, Psych Up**

**N's pokemon:**

**Kek(zorua)- Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint attack, Scary Face, Foul Play, Torment, Agility, Embargo, Punishment, Nasty Plot, Imprison, Night Daze, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Taunt, Dig, Aerial Ace, Incinerate, Payback, U-Turn, Dark Pulse, Snarl, Counter**

**Narayan(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up punch, Aura Sphere**

**Iris's pokemon:**

**Asho(axew)- Scratch, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace, Payback, X-scissor, Poison Jab, Draco Meteor, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Superpower, Night Slash**

**Tatsu(dratini)- Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Iron Tail, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Dragon Breath**

**Dour(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Dragon Pulse**

"So Ash, what is it you wouldn't translate?" Brock asked him.

"Fang told me Damien is a Team Rocket agent." Ash answered.

"Well, we'll have to be careful around him" Brock noted and Ash nodded.

"I'll tell the others, so don't worry about having to tell them," Brock told Ash before going in the opposite direction.

_'So whose turn is it this time for the tag team battle?' _Shift asked.

"No one's, there's a two day break between round one and round two, so we'll be training. Before you guys ask, here's the schedule." Ash stated, showing the same training regimen they had used before they challenged the first gym.

"Okay, first I need to scan Blaze, Flame, and Torch." Ash stated and they stepped forward. Ash scanned Blaze first.

/**Charmander, the flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This charmander is female and has the ability Solar Power. Its known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Toxic, and Will-o-wisp. It has the egg move Dragon Rush that has been unlocked. It is level 23. Note its odd coloration suggests it's a shiny and also note it seems ready to evolve./**

"The Pokédex tells you when your Pokémon are ready to evolve!" Ash gasped.

_'Then scan all of us. You need to know our moves and if we learned any new ones.' _Blade reasoned.

"Alright, just let me finish with the others." Ash nodded and began to scan Flame.

**/Charmander, the flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This charmander is male and has the ability Solar Power. Its known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower. It has the egg move Flare Blitz but has yet to be unlocked. It is level 23. Note this ****Pokémon** **looks ready to evolve./**

**/Cyndaquil, it is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. This cyndaquil is male and has the ability blaze, its known moves are Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Overheat, Protect, Wild Charge, and Will-o-wisp. It has the egg move Crush Claw which has been unlocked. It is level 24. Note it looks ready to evolve./**

**/Starly, they flock in great numbers, though small, they flap their wings with great power. This starly is female and has the ability Reckless. Its known moves are Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Wing Attack, Toxic, Protect, Rest, Sleep Talk, Steel Wing, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Facade, Hidden Power, and Substitute. This starly is level 24. It has the egg move Roost which has been unlocked. Note it seems ready to evolve./**

**/Piplup, it doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its trainer. This piplup is male and has the ability Defiant. Its known moves are Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Support, Peck, Bubblebeam, Brine, Whirlpool, Mist, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Surf, and Water Wheel. It also has the egg move Icy Wind and has been unlocked. It is level 36. Note its odd coloration suggests its a shiny. Also note it looks ready to evolve./**

**/Lucario, by catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. This lucario is male, has the ability Inner Focus, and its known moves are Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Counter, Earthquake, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Detect, Metal Claw, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Power-up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone rush, Quick Guard, and Me First. It has the egg move Sky Uppercut which has been unlocked. It is level 37./**

**/Eevee, a rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This eevee is male and its known moves are Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Tackle, Swift, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Ember, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Assurance, Confusion, Psybeam, Future Sight, Icy Wind, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Sand Attack, Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining kiss, Skill Swap, Acid Armor, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, and Rock Smash. It is level 25 and its abilities are Adaptability, Water Absorb, Volt Absorb, Flash Fire, Inner Focus, Synchronize, Chlorophyll, Ice Body, and Pixelate./**

**/Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens. This Shinx is male, has the ability Intimidate, and knows the moves, Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Charge Beam, Double Team, Flash, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Volt Switch, Wild Charge, Rain Dance. It also has the egg move Thunderbolt which has been unlocked. It is level 26. Note it looks ready to evolve./**

**/Espurr, the organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep the power from leaking out. This espurr is male and it has the ability Infiltrator. Its known moves are Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Light Screen, Psybeam, Fake Out, Disarming Voice, Psyshock, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Psychic Claw, and Dark Pulse. It has the egg move Assist which has been unlocked. It's level 24./**

**/Gible, it nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. This Gible is male and has the ability Rough Skin. Its known moves are Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Rush, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hone Claws, Incinerate, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb. It also has the egg move Iron Tail which has been unlocked. It is level 26./**

"Wow guys those are some good moves. I think they'll be fine for now, let's add extra stat training instead of the move training." Ash stated and the pokemon groaned. Well, they had to do it.

One day during one of the spars, three glows attracted everyone's attention. Waterfall, Flame, and Blaze had just evolved.

"Great job, guys" Ash congratulated, but he was hit with a Flamethrower from Flame.

_'What the hell, Flame?!_' Shift growled.

_'I think I'll take a nap.' _Flame yawned.

"No, Flame you have to train." Ash argued.

_'Bite me.' _Flame snarled.

_'That's it; I'm going to kill him! No one talks that way to Ash!_' Fang snapped, biting the charmeleon on the tail.

_'Get off me, you dumb land shark!' _Flame screeched, this only caused Fang to bite harder.

"Fang get off him; he's not worth it. I can plainly see he's turned on us." Ash growled, a hint of sadness in his tone and eyes. Fang obeyed, he and the other Pokémon glaring up a storm at Flame.

_'Oh how you have fallen, Flame. You've become just like Damien.' _Blaze muttered sadly.

_'I'm nothing like him!' _Flame growled.

_'Oh yeah? Well, you're not the same kind Flame any more!' _Psyblade spat.

_'But I didn't hurt anyone.' _Flame tried to deny.

_'Save your denial for some other group. And for the record Flame, your betrayal likely hurt Ash more than Pikachu's ever could.' _Blade growled, the other pokemon nodding in agreement with that statement.

_'But I'm the strongest here; I deserve respect!' _Flame demanded, this thought was ended by a Water Pulse to the face by Shift transforming into a vaporeon and back.

_'First off respect is earned; second you're not the strongest, Blade by far is the strongest of all us!'_Sky snarled at Flame, her anger triggering her to glow and when it died down, it revealed a newly evolved staravia. Flame suddenly found the evolved pokemon a bit intimidating.

_'Now listen here, you, if you don't straighten up your-' _Sky was interrupted by a meek _'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things.'_

_'What was that?' _Volt asked.

'I said I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things. I'm just a stupid idiotic bully, I'm so sorry!' Flame cried.

_'Well, you'll have to earn back our trust and friendship if you truly are sorry.' _stated Shift.

_'Trust is easily broken but not as easily earned.' _Blade added.

'Are you willing to do that?' Waterfall asked.

Flame nodded. _'Yes, I will do anything!'_

"Good, now you better come along. Psyblade, you're up in the tournament today," Ash said, trying to push away the emotion he felt and was still feeling of Flame's betrayal.

_'Yay, my turn!' _Psyblade cheered.

"Guys now that there are more of you and more in their second stage, I'm going to have to keep you inside your pokeballs indoors, so if any of you hate Poké Balls, please speak now." Ash stated.

_'I hate them.' _Blade mumbled.

_'I'm scared of them; they give me the creeps.' _Fang said, shivering.

"Alright, anyone else?" Ash asked and the others shook their heads.

"Alright then, I'll never put Blade and Fang in Poké Balls because they don't want it. That okay with everyone?" Ash asked and they nodded, indicating that it was okay.

Ash returned the ones that didn't mind it. So now they were headed towards the stadium, getting in some training before their match. When they got there, Ash was greeted by his friends and brother.

"Hey Ash, why are your pokemon in their Poké Balls, well all of them except Fang and Blade?" N asked.

"Because four of them are in their second stage and I can't keep all of them outside their Poké Balls indoors." Ash explained.

"How did you choose Fang and Blade to stay out?" Brock asked.

"They don't like Poké Balls." Ash answered.

Misty nodded. "That makes sense."

"Will the team of Ash and Paul and the team of Brock and Taylor report to the battlefield." the announcer said, so they did. Brock's teammate had dark blue hair and pink eyes. She wore a black tank top, a pink mini skirt, black knee high socks, and brown lower thigh high boots.

"Trainers, release your pokemon!" The announcer called.

"Go Afa!" Brock said, releasing his oshawott.

"Let's do this, growlithe!" Taylor stated releasing the fire puppy Pokémon.

"Elekid, to the battlefront!" Paul ordered.

"Alright, go Psyblade!" Ash said throwing out Psyblade's Poké Ball and releasing the little espurr.

"I see you took in that pathetic pokemon as well." Paul commented.

"He's not pathetic and I'll show you." Ash told Paul, much to the psychic type pokemon's pleasure.

"Well, you better not get in my way." Paul growled.

"Psyblade, use Psychic Claw on Afa!" Ash ordered. (Psychic Claw is a made up move that is the psychic version of Shadow Claw). Psyblade's hand glowed a pinkish-purple and a bigger version of its hand appeared in that same color. It aimed for the oshawott.

"Afa dodge that!" Brock ordered and the oshawott effectively did just that, but he left himself open and Ash calmly called, "Dark Pulse." Psyblade gathered darkness in its tiny paws and launched it at the oshawott in a swirling beam. Afa had no time to dodge and was hit, sending him flying backwards.

"Afa!" Brock called to his pokemon who was struggling to get up, and a cry of "Thunderbolt!" from Paul didn't bode well.

"Psyblade, deflect that Thunderbolt with Psybeam quick!" Ash ordered desperately. If that thunderbolt hit, it might kill Afa. Psyblade, sensing his trainers desperation, quickly gathered its psychic powers in its ears then opened them releasing a massive rainbow colored swirling vortex of a beam, effectively deflecting the Thunderbolt.

"What the hell?! Paul, you might've killed Afa with that move!" Ash snapped.

"Not my problem." Paul sneered. That was it; Ash couldn't take it any more and he lunged at Paul and punched him in the face. This ended in the two boys rolling around on the floor trying to hit each other. The referee had to separate them and they ended up disqualified, not because they were fighting, but because Paul tried to kill Afa and didn't care. Later that day Brock walked up to Ash and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving Afa." Brock said softly.

"It's no problem Brock. I would've done the same for anyone else, even Paul." Ash told him, grinning in a gentle manner.

"You don't understand Ash." Brock said urgently.

"What don't I understand?" Ash questioned.

"Afa has been with me for so long; he's helped me through so much. I couldn't stand it if I lost him." Brock confided and Ash ushered him to continue.

"Afa, Adrl, and Ceithan have been with me through so much. They comforted me through the nightmares, through the pain my father put me through. Through everything, they were always there for me." Brock explained.

"And you can't bear the thought of losing any of them?" Ash inquired.

"Exactly." Brock acknowledged.

"Well, the Pokémon I raised from an egg when I was five always comforted me until it was stolen by team rocket. It was a Zorua and I named her Ravyn." Ash sighed.

"I'm sure you'll eventually find her. Anyway, in the mean time, why don't you call Professor Oak and take that test?" Brig asked and Ash nodded and went off. About an hour later he came out with a huge smile on his face. He had passed the test.

"Hey, is that smile for me and Misty winning the tournament or is your face just stuck like that?" Iris teased.

"No it's really not. I wasn't watching, sorry. I had to take a test from Professor Oak to make sure I was able to handle the Pokémon I was given." Ash explained.

Iris nodded. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Also guess what? I did so well on the test the professor is going to upgrade my limit to fifteen." Ash told her, his smile growing even larger.

Iris grinned. "That's really cool Ash."

_'Well, the good thing is that we get to stay with Ash.' _Waterfall stated. All of Ash's Pokémon were now out of their Poké Balls.

"So Waterfall, Blaze, Flame, and Sky evolved." Brock commented.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Ash, I almost understood what Waterfall said! It was fuzzy but I almost understood it." a shocked N commented.

"Really?" Ash asked and N nodded.

_'Wow, he'll be able to understand us soon!' _Kek cheered.

"All I got from that, Kek, was he'll, able, understand, soon, and I feel your gladness, so I can only assume that you're happy that I'll be able to understand you soon." N stated and Kek nodded, happily agreeing with him.

Blaze smiled. _'That'll certainly be fun."_

_'Yeah it will.' _Flame agreed. Blaze just turned away completely ignoring Flame.

"What's up with Blaze and Flame? It seems like Blaze is mad at Flame" Misty commented.

"Yeah, Flame sorta betrayed me when he first evolved. The others set him straight but they're still mad at him; he'll have to earn our trust again." Ash explained sadly.

"Well, I can imagine." Misty spat.

"Hey guys, maybe we should take a week's break to train." Ash stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to join you in your training with my Pokémon." Iris stated.

"Would the rest of you like to join?" Ash asked and the others immediately nodded.

"Okay, since we're going to be training with each other, we should get to know each other better. Let's list our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Ash stated, sitting down and the others following in suit, sitting around in a circle. (A/N: Yes, I stole this idea from Naruto)

"You go first Ash." N suggested.

"Okay, I like all Pokémon, my Pokémon, training, getting stronger, reading, taking care of baby Pokémon, learning about Aura, making all different kinds of Pokémon food, experimenting with different Pokémon food flavors, my friends, helping my Pokémon, singing, and learning new things. I dislike bullies, people who abandon Pokémon, people who think I'm an idiot, people who judge a book by its cover, people who just capture a Pokémon because it looks strong or for its moves, meditating, and a certain pikachu we all know. My hobbies are experimenting with new Pokémon food flavors, making Pokémon food, training, learning how to use Aura, and singing. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master, Aura Guardian, and the best Pokémon breeder." Ash voiced.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing, Ash. I'd like to hear you some time." Iris declared.

"Okay, I'll go next." Misty said. "I like any water Pokémon, Yuudal, my Pokémon, swimming, riding a bike, Pokémon contests, and Lorelai. I dislike annoying people, idiots, my sisters, people who abandon Pokémon, people who abuse Pokémon, peppers, carrots, bug type Pokémon with the exception of Yuudal, and people who just capture a Pokémon because it looks strong or for its moves. My hobbies are swimming and training my water type Pokémon. My dream is to become a Water-type Pokémon Master."

"Now me," Iris smiled. "I like the forest, swinging on vines, exploring the forest, all dragon type Pokémon, my Pokémon, and my friends. I dislike bullies, ice types, my older brother, people who abandon Pokémon, people who abuse Pokémon, people who just capture a Pokémon because it looks strong or for its moves, people who think you don't have to put hard work into training Pokémon, and people who think dragon types are all powerful because they're considered Pseudo Legendaries. My hobbies are training, trying to connect with Dragon-type Pokémon, exploring the forest, and spending time with my friends, both Pokémon and human. My dream is to become a Dragon-type Pokémon Master."

"Iris, Misty, you should enter the Indigo League. It would help you with your goal." Ash stated.

Iris nodded. "I think I'll do that."

"But I'm one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders, so I don't think they'd let me." Misty reluctantly admitted.

"You're a gym leader? Well that explains things. It explains why your name came up when I was looking at the gym leaders there. I guess you also want become a Water-type Pokémon Master your own way, right?" Ash commented.

"Yeah to both of those comments, though the reason I left the gym is because of my sisters." Misty sighed, closing her eyes with a few tears escaping them. She quickly wiped them away. She suddenly found herself at the receiving end of a hug, courtesy of all her friends and her Pokémon, who came out of their Pokémon, either snuggling her or actually hugging her.

_'If you shall ever needeth comfort again, we shall provide it.' _Yuudal comforted. Ash translated this for Misty.

"Thank you, all of you. I want to tell you about my sisters, they are very mean people and are nothing but hurtful bullies. They always put me down, saying I'm ugly and will never amount to anything," Misty explained.

"Misty, you are absolutely beautiful and can do anything you set your mind to, so don't you ever dare think any different," Brock said holding Misty's shoulders. Misty blushed at Brock's closeness. She turned her head away, not noticing the blush on Brock's face as well.

"Brock..." Misty mumbled. Brock suddenly realized how close they were and suddenly let go, his face beet red.

"We should continue to get to know each other. I'll go this time." Brock stated, desperate to change the subject.

"Okay, Brock, go ahead and start it up again." Ash acknowledged, not knowing the reason for Brock's reason for wanting to change the subject. Ash wad only ten after all, so he was oblivious to love.

"I like cooking, my friends, my siblings, taking care of my siblings, my Pokémon, helping Pokémon, making Pokémon food, caring for Pokémon, and taking care of all different types of Pokémon. I dislike bullies, people who abandon Pokémon, people who judge a book by its cover, people who just capture a Pokémon because it looks strong or for its moves, people who abuse Pokémon, my parents, people or Pokémon who hurt my friends and siblings, and people who think they're better than everyone else. My hobbies are making pokemon food and cooking. My dream is to become a Pokémon doctor and the best one at that." Brock smiled.

N nodded. "My turn. I like all Pokémon, my Pokémon, my little brother, training, pushing myself to my limits, psychic type Pokémon, getting stronger with my Pokémon, healing Pokémon, and feeling good emotions from Pokémon. I dislike bullies, people who abandon Pokémon, people who judge a book by its cover, people who just capture a Pokémon because it looks strong or for its moves, a certain pikachu that hurt my little brother, feeling some kind of hurt emotion from Pokémon, anyone putting my brother in danger, anyone who hurts or betrays my little brother, and people who think I'm too young to be a certified Pokémon doctor, which I am. My hobbies are healing Pokémon, finding new herbs to help Pokémon, and training. My dream is to become a Dark and Psychic-type Pokémon Master"

"Wait a second N; you're a Pokémon doctor?" Brock asked.

"Yes I am. Before you ask, you can become a Pokémon doctor after training under one, and when they decide you're ready, you become a certified pokemon doctor but Nurse Joy had to approve it." N explained.

"Then will you teach me?" Brock asked.

N smiled and simply said "Of course."

"Well now that we know more about each other, I think we should upgrade the training to at least two weeks so Iris can battle Brock for the gym badge and so we can accommodate the other things we need." Ash stated and they all agreed. Ash drew up a training schedule for each person. It looked like this:

Spar

Breakfast

Move tutoring(Pokémon)/Breeder training(Brock and Ash)/reading(for all other humans)

Improve stats(humans basically do the same thing the Pokémon are doing, only working out)

Aura training(Ash and his Pokémon)/meditating and sparring(all the others)

Spar

Experimenting(means for Ash's pokemon to try and fuse aura with some of their attacks and for the others experimenting with different things that they like)

Move tutoring/Doctor training(N and Brock)/aura training(ash)/reading(all other humans)

Lunch

Improve stats

Aura training/meditating and sparring

Breeder training(for Ash with Brock teaching him)/Break(for everyone else)

Break(for Ash and Brock)/Spar(for everyone else)

Move tutoring/reading(all humans)

Doctor training(Brock and N)/Break(for everyone else)

Break(Brock and N)/improve stats(everyone else)

Dinner

Improve stats

Aura training/meditating and sparing

All out Pokémon battle

Bed time

"So are we agreed on the schedule?" Ash asked and they all nodded. They started training right then and there. Two weeks passed by quickly and soon enough it was time to hit the road. Yuudal, during those two weeks, had evolved into a beedrill but Misty still kept him out of his Pokémon. Now they were on a rocky pass, lost, again.

_'Ash.' _Shift said way too sweetly. _'We're never letting you have the map again.'_

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ash sighed.

"What did he say?" Misty asked curiously.

"He was complaining about Ash's nonexistent map reading abilities" N answered. During the last two weeks, he had finally been able to fully understand Pokémon.

"Well, it's his fault we're lost in the first place." Misty grumbled.

_'Claira want to cheer up trainer, but Claira don't know how.' _Claira, Misty's Clefairy, who was out of her Poké Ball, said. Ash relayed what she said to Misty.

"Its okay Claira; it's not your fault. Besides, we were just teasing Ash." Misty reassured her.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ash growled, which made everyone start laughing. That is until they spotted a camp in the place they were at.

"Hey, Ashy boy." a familiar voice to Ash called and Ash cringed, mentally preparing himself for something only N knew. Up walked a maroon spiky haired male wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a half Poké Ball necklace on a chain.

"Hey Gary." Ash said meekly. Hurt and fear was evident in his voice. This caused Ash's Pokémon and N to glare at Gary.

"Ashy boy, you're not trying to compete in the Pokémon League still, are you?" Gary asked.

"Yes." Ash whispered.

"Ha! You'll never make it, especially against the great Gary Oak." Gary said arrogantly.

"I'm sorry" Ash said looking at the ground. Whenever it came to Gary he could never form a comeback to his former friend and resident bully. He was like a different, insecure person around Gary.

"You don't have to apologize, Ash!" Iris growled.

"Yeah, he's just an arrogant prick!" Misty agreed.

"Just ignore him, Ash. He's just a school yard bully." Brock comforted.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Gary growled.

"Do we care? No!" Misty snapped.

"Listen here, you stupid orange haired-" Gary started, but was suddenly stopped by Brock's glaring.

"For your sake I wouldn't finish that sentence." Brock snarled, his voice ice cold much like Ash's sometimes.

"Whatever. I'm outta here. You should know there's a dig for pokemon fossils going on" Gary stated, not really liking the tense atmosphere that said if you make one wrong move you're in for some serious pain that was directed at him. With those words he left.

_'Ash?' _Blaze asked worriedly. All of Ash's pokemon were looking at him in concern.

_'Charge at the bully!' _Torch shouted and had to be held back by Psyblade with Psychic.

_'You can't charge at him, Torch. Ash will get in trouble.' _Psyblade said.

_'So unfair that bullies like him can get away with that_,' Torch complained and was let go as he sat on the ground.

_'You know, you're a strange cyndaquil. Most of your kind are timid and fearful but you're actually outgoing and brave._' Volt commented and Torch stuck his tongue out at him. This scene caused Ash to start laughing followed quickly by the others. That's when Nurse Joy came up and asked, "Are you going to join the fossil hunt?"

"Yeah, I think we should, what about you guys?" Ash asked and everyone cheered. So they were each handed a pickax and they set off in different directions. Ash accidentally stepped on loose ground that caused him to fall through a hole with only Volt going down there with him. There, lying in the cave, were living fossil Pokémon of the Kanto region, minus Aerodactyl, looking at him angrily.

"Crap.." Ash growled as they started to charge. This was stopped by Volt's Thunder Wave, which paralyzed them. This caused an aerodactyl that wasn't far off to fly in and grab Ash, then fly up out of the hole. All Volt could do was watch, same with Ash's other pokemon, minus Sky who had already took off to the sky and was chasing after Ash.

Flame kept looking, wishing he could do something, anything, he had to protect his trainer. Suddenly there was a glow. Flame had evolved into a charizard. Flame quickly took off to the skies and shot a Flamethrower at the aerodactyl.

_'Leave my trainer alone!' _Flame cried.

_'Make me._' Aerodactyl responded.

_'Fine, I will.' _Flame growled, hitting Aerodactyl with his tail, causing him to let go of Ash and Flame to catch him.

"You've earned my trust again Flame" Ash said as they landed. Ash found a green egg where they landed and picked it up. It had a red diamond in the middle on the front.

"Ash!" Misty cried.

"Thank Arceus Flame saved you; we thought you were going to die!" Iris cried, sighing with relief.

"You had us worried." Misty said.

_'Ash, thank Arceus Flame evolved in the nick of time.' _Blade said, walking up to them. Blade and the other pokemon had managed to get Volt out of the hole.

_'We were so worried. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Flame hadn't evolved.' _Waterfall murmured, the other pokemon agreeing with him.

"Hey Ash, is that an egg in your hands?" Brock asked.

"Yep, I think I'm going to raise it." Ash stated.

N smiled. "I'm sure it'll be happy to have you as the parent."

_'Yeah, I can't wait to meet him or her.' _Kek stated.

_'So we're going to have a new member of the family!_' Fang cheered.

"We're going to close this place down so no one else gets hurt." Nurse Joy said once they were back at the camp, so everyone packed up and left.

Now with this behind our heroes, what will happen next? Tune in to find out!


	11. Chapter8

Ash's Pokémon:

Blade(lucario)- Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Counter, Earthquake, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Detect, Metal Claw, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Power-up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First, and Sky Uppercut

Waterfall(prinplup)- Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Support, Peck, Bubblebeam, Brine, Whirlpool, Mist, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Surf, Water Wheel, and Icy Wind

Psyblade(espurr)- Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Light Screen, Psybeam, Fake Out, Disarming Voice, Psyshock, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Psychic Claw, Dark Pulse, and Assist

Sky(staravia)- Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Wing Attack, Toxic, Protect, Rest, Sleep Talk, Steel Wing, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Facade, Hidden Power, Substitute, and Roost

Fang(gible)- Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Rush, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hone Claws, Incinerate, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, and Iron Tail

Volt(shinx)- Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Charge Beam, Double Team, Flash, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Volt Switch, Wild Charge, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt

Shift(eevee)- /.../ is eevee form, #...# is vaporeon form, $...$ is jolteon form, *...* is flareon form, ^…^ is umbreon form, %…%is espeon form, … is glaceon form, ~…~ is leafeon form, +…+ is slyveon form. /Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Tackle, Swift, Trump Card, Last Resort, Normalcy Claw(normal type version of shadow claw), Assist, Comet Punch/ #Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Acid Armor, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Water Wheel, Water Claw(water version of shadow claw), Water Tackle(water version of volt tackle), and Aqua Tail# $Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Volt Tackle$ *Ember, Fire Fang, Fire Spin* ^Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Assurance^ %Confusion, Psybeam, Future Sight, Psychic Claw% Icy Wind, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Haze, Blizzard ~Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Sand Attack~ +Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Skill Swap+

Flame(charizard)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower

Blaze(shiny charmeleon)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Toxic, Will-o-wisp, and Dragon Rush

Torch(Cyndaquil)- Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Overheat, Protect, Wild Charge, Will-o-wisp, and Crush Claw

Brock's Pokémon:

Aleron(zubat)-Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Swift, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Roost, Sludge Bomb, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, Zen Headbutt, Snore, Rest, Giga Drain, Heat Wave, Hypnosis

Adrl(geodude)- Rock Throw, Earthquake, Rollout, Tackle, Mud Sport, Magnitude, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Giga Impact, Power up Punch, Hammer Arm

Ciethan(onix)- Bind, Rock Throw, Tackle, Harden, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Dragon Breath, Slam, Screech, Sand Tomb, Iron Tail, Dig, Flash Cannon, Dragon Tail, and Heavy Slam

Afa(oshawott)-Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Water Sport, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Water Pulse, Revenge, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Retaliate, Swords Dance, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Protect, Return, Aerial Ace, Scald, Night Slash

Dax(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power up Punch, Mud Sport

Kakar(bulbasaur)-Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Toxic, Venoshock, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Power Whip

Misty's Pokémon:

Claira(clefairy)-After You, Healing Wish, Disarming Voice, Pound, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Wake-Up Slap, Bestow, Follow Me, Defense Curl, Psyshock, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Calm Mind, Rain Dance, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Charge Beam, Dazzling Gleam

Neptune(squirtle)-Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Aqua Jet

Myuna(goldeen)- Peck, Tail Whip, Water Pulse, Horn Attack, Flail, Supersonic, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Ice Beam, Poison Jab, Protect, Psybeam

Yuudal(shiny kakuna)- Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electro Web, Iron Defense

Unnr(staryu)- Harden, Water Gun, Swift, Psywave, Recover, Rapid Spin, Gem, Brine, Gyro Ball, Reflect Type, Camouflage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Return, Scald, Dazzling Gleam, Thunder Wave, Psych Up

N's Pokémon:

Kek(zorua)- Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint attack, Scary Face, Foul Play, Torment, Agility, Embargo, Punishment, Nasty Plot, Imprison, Night Daze, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Taunt, Dig, Aerial Ace, Incinerate, Payback, U-Turn, Dark Pulse, Snarl, Counter

Narayan(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up punch, Aura Sphere

Iris's Pokémon:

Asho(axew)- Scratch, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace, Payback, X-scissor, Poison Jab, Draco Meteor, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Superpower, Night Slash

Tatsu(dratini)- Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Iron Tail, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Dragon Breath

Dour(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Dragon Pulse

"We're lost again, aren't we?" Misty asked N, who was the one with the map.

"No, no; I know exactly where we are." N told her, waving her off.

"Okay, Hot Shot, where are we?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…" N started, raising one finger.

"Don't know." N admitted in a sigh, putting his finger down.

'I knew it! You can't read a map any better than your brother can you?' Fang shouted, pointing an accusing finger at N.

"Honestly, no." N said sheepishly.

"Let me guess. Fang stated that you can't read a map any better than Ash and you admitted it?" Iris inquired.

"Yeah." N said, hanging his head as depression waves appeared near his head.

_'There, there N, it'll be okay. We're not lost because of you; its the map's fault.' _Kek comforted and Ash sweat dropped.

"Okay, I know better than to blame the map for being lost, but how come Kek decides to? It doesn't make sense to blame an inanimate object." Ash stated, his pokemon nodding in agreement.

_'N, ignore the mean little brother and mean __Pokémon__; they know nothing.' _Kek soothed, leaving the Pokémon's and Ash's mouths agape.

_'I don't get it.' _a tearful voice said. Ash and his Pokémon ran towards the voice, with N quickly behind, feeling an uncontrollably sad emotion coming from a Pokémon. They found a ditto sitting on a beach, shifting forms uncontrollably.

_'I know if I got control over my emotions I could control my transformations, but just because I couldn't control my forms doesn't mean you had to abandon me, Paul!' _the ditto cried, shifting into a passing pidgey and back to ditto.

_'Chalfon, you too, huh?' _Psyblade said, walking up and the ditto, Chalfon, transformed into an espurr and back to a ditto.

_'Psyblade! I was abandoned by Paul and I don't know what to do now!' _Chalfon cried.

_'Well, you could join my new trainer's team. He's a very kind trainer and let's us all stay out of our__Poké Balls__, provided we're not indoors.' _Psyblade smiled.

_'Yeah he's very kind.' _Sky stated coming out of the bush they were hiding in.

_'Sky?' _Chalfon questioned. It sounded like her but he couldn't be sure since she was a staravia.

_'Yep, its me, Chalfon.' _Sky told him.

_'Wow, Sky, if both you and Psyblade are with this trainer, than I can trust him.' _Chalfon acknowledged.

"Glad to hear that." Ash said with a smile, walking out of the bushes with his other Pokémon. Since Chalfon was calm, he didn't transform into each of the pokemon.

_'You can understand me!' _Chalfon gasped.

_'Yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that.' _Sky said sheepishly.

_'Gee, ya think?' _Fang stated sarcastically.

_'I didn't ask for your opinion, Mr. Sarcastic.' _Sky joked.

_'Yay I'm sarcastic! Best day ever!' _Fang cheered jokingly.

_'You know what, I officially give up all hope I had on you.' _Sky sighed, though a hint of mischievousness in her eyes showed that she was just joking.

_'Aww, I'm hurt, Sky. It hurt, hurt right here.' _Fang joked holding an imaginary stab wound near his heart.

_'Okay love __Pokémon__, you can stop with the teasing and just make out already.' _Volt teased and made kissy faces with Shift. Sky and Fang turned beet red. Then Volt and Shift ran off with Sky and Fang hot on their tail.

_'Get back here, you two!' _Sky growled.

_'Never!' _Shift shouted over his shoulder.

_'I have idiots for friends.' _Blade sighed with a face palm.

"And I have weird pokemon." Ash sweat dropped.

_'I don't even know how to respond to this.' _Kek sweat dropped as well.

"You and me both, Kek; you and me both." N conceded with a nod.

_'Charge! Save Shift and Volt!' _Torch announced charging at Sky with a tackle and tackling her to the ground.

_'Torch?' _Sky growled, her eyebrow twitching.

_'Yeah?' _Torch questioned, on top of Sky.

_'Get. The. Hell. Off. Me!' _Sky shouted, getting louder with each word and pushing him off.

_'Ow, my head!' _Torch said rubbing his head, having landed on it.

_'Idiot.' _Waterfall coughed, referring to Torch.

_'Are you coming down with something Waterfall? That sounded like a really bad cough!' _Torch questioned, worrying about him, not realizing that Waterfall just called him an idiot.

_'Again I state, I'm surrounded by idiots.' _Blade sighed.

_'Is it always like this?' _Chalfon asked Psyblade.

_'Sadly, yes. Though not usually this crazy; still very crazy.' _Psyblade sighed.

_'Well I'm certainly going to be joining a very interesting group.' _Chalfon remarked as a Poké Ball rolled off Ash's belt and he touched it, sucking himself in without a struggle. Ash walked over and picked up the Poké Ball, letting its inhabitant out.

Ash smiled at the little Ditto. "Welcome to the team, Chalfon." .

_'Thank you. I'm happy to be on it.' _Chalfon told him, smiling back.

"Ash, N, there you are!" Iris called, running up to them.

"Why...did...you...two...run...off?" Misty panted, her hands on her knees once she stopped running up to them.

"Ash's new Pokémon, it was abandoned by Paul, we both heard his cry and I felt its overwhelmingly sad emotion." N explained.

Iris nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."

_'Perfect sense.' _Asho agreed.

"So where are we?" Misty asked.

"You're near Bill's lighthouse." a boy said shyly, coming out of the bushes. This boy was medium short in height, had messy dark brown hair that had a small permanent spike of hair that was medium length covering his eyebrows in front, a lightly tanned complexion, and grey eyes. He wore dark jeans with a belt, a red crew neck tee, and a black fleece lined jacket.

_'There, see, that wasn't so hard.' _a red and grey bird, that Ash recognized as a fletching, said.

"Who are you?" N asked kindly.

"I'm Mark Areola." the boy whispered.

"Well, I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Blade, Torch, Fang, Volt, Chalfon, Sky, Flame, Blaze, Psyblade, Shift, and Waterfall." Ash told Mark, motioning to each pokemon as he said their names.

Iris smiled. "I'm Iris, and this is Asho."

"I'm Misty and that's Yuudal." Misty stated, pointing to the beedrill.

"I'm N and this is Kek." N stated, petting the zorua on the head.

"I'm Brock." Brock said with a smile.

"Why do you give your pokemon nicknames?" Mark asked quietly.

"We don't. Those are their real names which Ash translated for us." Brock answered.

"Really? I'd like to know my Pokémon's real name." Mark stated and let his Pokémon out.

"Hey, Froakie and Fletching, will you give Ash your real name? Apparently he can understand Poké speech." Mark said to his pokemon.

_'Well, my name is Rana." _Froakie stated.

_'I'm Archer.' _Fletchling said.

"There names are Rana and Acher." Ash translated.

"That's really great names, guys." Mark smiled. Then he turned to Ash. "Can I travel with you guys for a bit?"

"Sure, as long as you're not a murderer." Misty joked. This caused Mark to curl up into a ball and rock back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash asked Rana worriedly.

_'Well you see, on his tenth birthday his dad came home with a gun and shot his twin sister thrice in the chest, his little sister twice, and his mom four times, then he dropped the gun and Mark grabs it. As his father reaches for his throat, he pulls the trigger and shoots his father through the eye. He rushed to comfort his little sister and twin sister who both bled out in his arms before the ambulance arrived. His mom, who had survived, calls him worse than his father and that she wished he had died instead of his father. A complication killed her and in her final breaths she called him a mistake. He then grabs me and Archer, and hides from the professor's aides in an airplane which took him here, to Kanto' _Rana explained. Ash translated what she said to the others, who looked horrified.

"That's even worse than my parents. No one deserves to go through that, plus shooting his dad was only self defense." Brock stated, his fists clenched in anger.

"Yeah, its okay; you were only defending yourself." Ash soothed, rubbing Mark's back trying to comfort him. It worked and Mark looked at Ash, teary eyed.

"Really?" Mark asked and Ash nodded.

"Thank you. Can I travel with you still?" Mark asked and everyone nodded their heads approvingly.

"Ash, why do you have so many Pokémon? I mean more than the normal limit?" Mark asked.

"Because my professor upgraded my limit to fifteen." Ash answered.

"Wow, that's amazing." Mark commented.

"Yeah now I get fifteen pokemon friends." Ash smiled as the group made it to Bill's light house.

"Return." Ash said as he called back all his pokemon but Blade and Fang and put his Poké Balls in his bag. That's when a boy with straight red elbow length hair ran into Ash causing them both to drop identical bags.

"Sorry." the boy apologized, grabbing his bag and running off as soon as Ash picked up his.

"What was that about?" Ash questioned. The others shrugged. So they knocked on the door to Bill's lighthouse, and he allowed them in provided that they made him some food without using tofu. As soon as Ash saw there was room enough for his pokemon, he opened his backpack to let them out, only to find rocks. Suddenly the air felt very cold and everyone turned their attention to Ash, the source of such cold air.

"He's going to pay! I'm going to kill him! Screw the rules about not hurting another Pokémon trainer; he stole my Pokémon and now he's dead." Ash snarled, a dark, evil aura around him as he clenched his fists. This made the group gulp and instantly feel bad for the trainer that did this.

"Come on Blade, let's go. We're going to track that boy's aura." Ash growled.

~meanwhile with the thief~

"Wow he has Pokémon food AND human food!" The thief exclaimed. "Come out, Bulbasaur!" he told his starter, pulling out two bowls and filling one with grass type food and the other with psychic type for his drowzee. He then pulled out a sandwich and started eating it. Bulbasaur took one bite of the Pokémon food and was in heaven. She slowly polished off the rest, and Drowzee did the same with his. Suddenly there were eight distinct popping noises that signaled eight different Pokémon coming out of their Poké Balls. Slowly, the thief turned around, coming face to face with eight very angry Pokémon.

"Heh heh, I swear I was going to return you guys after I fed my Pokémon." The boy stated sheepishly.

_'Damon, they don't look happy. We should get out of here.' _Drowzee said, tugging on his trainer's hand.

_'No way, Hypnotic, we can take them. They don't look that tough, especially the over grown flightless bird.' _Bulbasaur argued.

_'Cocky much?' _Waterfall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys!" Ash called as he ran towards them. He rose an eyebrow at the eaten food.

"If you were hungry, you could have just asked me for some food. I would've given you some." Ash stated, realizing why the boy had stolen his backpack.

"But that would've raised too many questions." the boy protested. Now that Ash got a good look at the boy he could tell he was about a year older than him and had black eyes with a scar above his right eye that curved down to his ear. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red stripe down it, blue jeans, a white scarf, and goggles on his head.

"And stealing my backpack didn't?" Ash asked. The boy raised his finger as if to say something, then put it down.

"I thought so." Ash said with a shake of his head.

"Well what are you going to do now, with me, I mean? Are you going to turn me into the police?" the boy asked Ash, a hint of fear in his tone.

"No, I mean I'm going to make you travel with me and my friends is all." Ash smirked as the boy stared disbelievingly at him.

"But you don't even know my name!" the boy cried, returning his bulbasaur in the process.

_'Ash, we know his name._' Shift stated.

"Then what is it?" Ash asked, turning to his Eevee.

_'Damon.' _Waterfall answered.

_'Hey, I was going to say that!_' Shift complained.

_'Well, too bad. Should've said it sooner.' _Waterfall teased and Shift pouted.

"Okay Waterfall, stop teasing Shift. So Damon, will join us in my little group?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but I have one question. Can you understand Pokémon?" Damon asked and Ash nodded.

"Also, your drowzee's real name is Hypnotic." Ash told him for no particular reason, he seemed to like this guy and Mark. He felt a kindred spirit in both of them which is why he didn't snap at them.

"I know. I gave that name to him after raising him from an egg." Damon answered.

"That makes sense. Pokémon are given their names from their parents and since you raised him from an egg he was given that name by you." Ash said.

"Wow, I had no idea." Damon said with a smile.

"Yeah, come on; I gotta get back to the others." Ash stated and grabbed his backpack, pulling his egg out and holding it close as they started walking. Soon enough they came upon Bill's lighthouse once more and were greeted by his friends.

"Ash, who's that?" Iris asked, looking at Damon.

"This is Damon. He'll be traveling with us." Ash stated.

"Nice to meet you. I'm N and that's Kek" N smiled at the boy, all the while introducing his first Pokémon.

"I'm Iris and this is Asho." Iris said with a smile as the axew popped out of her hair.

"I'm Misty and the beedrill flying beside me is Yuudal." Misty introduced.

"Name's Mark and this is Archer." Mark introduced himself and his Fletching, having already returned his froakie while Ash was gone.

"I'm Brock, and the oshawott in my arms is Afa." Brock announced. Afa had decided to come out of his pokeball earlier when Ash had left.

"I'm Damon and the drowzee hiding behind my leg is Hypnotic." the boy introduced.

"Well I guess its my turn. I'm Ash and my pokemon are Waterfall, Blade, Shift, Volt, Chalfon, Sky, Flame, Blaze, Torch, Fang, and Psyblade." Ash grinned, motioning to each one as he introduced them. Suddenly Ash's egg began to glow, and all the Pokémon pushed the humans back and formed a circle around Ash. Both the humans and Pokémon knew it was best the Pokémon saw its parent first.

The egg was a larvitar that looked rather small for its species. It had decided to hatch because Ash had shown it kindness both to it and his Pokémon.

"Hello there, little one." Ash greeted the newborn.

_'Momma, Daddy, they left me! Will you abandon me too because I'm too small?' _the Pokémon cried. He was a dark green dinosaur with a red diamond belly and a pine cone tip shaped tail. He also had small black diamond shaped spots near his belly.

"It's okay, I won't abandon you. I promise" Ash swore, picking up the pokemon and rocking him back forth while looking at him affectionately. This calmed the baby Pokémon down and his sobs turned into sniffles.

_'You daddy now!' _the little larvitar cheered.

"Okay. Well, how about a name?" Ash asked.

_'Yay, name, name!' _He cheered once more.

"Okay, how about Spike?" Ash inquired.

_'Yes, Spike, Spike!_' The Pokémon chanted.

"Okay Spike, let's get into a Poké Ball. I'll let you back out once I catch you." Ash stated.

Spike nodded. _'Okay, daddy.' _Ash tapped a Poké Ball on his head then let him right back out like he promised.

_'Daddy, I like pokebally, it nice 'n comfy.' _Spike said with a smile.

_'Well looks like you became a __Poké __Parent quickly.' _Fang teased.

"I know." Ash said, holding Spike closely. This reminded him about Ravyn, the zorua he had raised which was stolen.

_'Um, wait what?' _Fang asked, taken aback by Ash's response.

_'I never thought I'd see the day Fang could get out spoken.' _Shift commented.

_'Well apparently miracles can happen.' _Sky agreed.

Fang pouted. _'Hey! That's not fair!'_

_'All's fair in miracles and war.' _Sky stated.

_'I hate you.' _Fang grumbled.

_'Okay you two, break it up.' _Blade commanded and they just settled with sending playful glares at each other.

_'As I stated before, they're love __Pokémon.__' _Volt said with a nod, then started running.

_'Get back here, Volt!' _Sky shouted and gave chase.

Suddenly an orange and black blur slammed into Volt.

_'Sorry, I'm being currently chased, can't talk now!' _the orange and black lion and tiger mix pokemon stated. This was the pokemon known only as Arcanine. At this point, Damien and few other Team Rocket members actually in uniform came running.

_'Crap, they found me._' the arcanine cursed.

_'Why would Team Rocket be chasing you?_' Volt asked.

_'Do you really think now is the time to discuss that?' _the arcanine asked.

Volt sweat dropped. _'Maybe not.'_

_'Climb on my back; we'll get away faster.' _Arcanine told him.

_'Or we could just defend you with the rest of my trainer's __Pokémon__.' _Volt argued.

_'You're a trainer's pokemon!' _Arcanine growled.

_'Yep, he can understand us too.' _Volt told him, taking note of Arcanine's hostile tone beforehand.

_'Wait, he can? But I thought humans were evil. I guess if one can understand us, they can't be all bad.' _Arcanine stated.

_'Exactly. Now let's hurry and get to my trainer.' _Volt said.

_'They don't call me Speed for nothing.' _the arcanine stated as he picked up Volt and ran towards the group with Team Rocket hot on their heels.

_'Guys, I think I found Volt, and he's got Team Rocket members chasing him and an arcanine!' _Fang shouted.

"Well that's just great." Ash sighed as the arcanine came to a stop in the middle of his Pokémon.

"Hand over the Arcanine!" Damien yelled.

"No way." Ash growled, standing protectively in front of Speed.

"Then you leave me no choice. Go, Blastoise!" Damien shouted throwing out the water type.

"Volt, you ready?" Ash asked and Volt jumped off of arcanine and stood front and center.

"Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Damien demanded.

"Counter with Charge Beam." Ash stated, calmly. The blastoise fired a condensed pump of water from the cannons on his back then Volt fired a multi colored condensed beam of light at the water. Slowly Volt's attack pushed blastoise attack backwards, but suddenly with a burst of power, the Hydro Pump slammed into Volt, overpowering the Charge Beam and slamming Volt into a tree.

"Volt!" Ash shouted in concern.

_'I'm okay!' _came Volt's reply, which was music to Ash's ears. Volt stood up and rushed right back into battle.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Volt nodded 'You got it.' His body became coated with electricity and then he fired a single bolt out of his body, colliding with Blastoise. Blastoise fell down to his knees since the attack was super effective.

"Thunder Fang." Ash ordered and Volt charged in, thunder coating his teeth, turning them yellow and electrified, sparking occasionally. He bit down on Blastoise, the shock going through Blastoise's whole body and Blastoise fainted as Volt let go.

"Stupid Pokémon; you couldn't do anything." Damien growled, returning the blastoise.

"I'll be back for that arcanine, Ketchum, and I'll be coming full force." Damien warned and ran off with the other Rockets.

_'Thank you for saving me. I'd like to join you.' _Speed stated and touched a Poké Ball. Once it dinged, Ash let him back out.

"Ash, why did you run off this time?" N asked.

"We were chasing Volt and I just got a new pokemon" Ash smiled, motioning to the arcanine. "His name is Speed." Ash added.

Misty nodded. "Wow, he sure looks strong."

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned his new Pokémon.

**Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform. This Ditto is level thirty, male, and has the ability Limber. His only known attack is Transform.**

**Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. This larvitar is level one, male, and has the ability Guts. His known attacks are Bite and Leer.**

**Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone. This Arcanine is level thirty five, male, and has the ability Flash Fire. His known attacks are Thunder Fang, Bite, Roar, Growl, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Burst, Take Down, Reversal, and Agility.**

"Those are some great moves, guys. Come on, let's get going back into Bill's lighthouse." Ash stated, so they walked back inside, and were greeted by a giant kabuto.

"This is a costume; can you get it off me by pressing the button there?" The kabuto asked.

"Sure." Mark said, walking up and pushing the aforementioned button. Suddenly, the costume fell apart and a green haired man came out.

"Thank you. It was getting uncomfortable after awhile. I'm Bill" he said.

"So this your lighthouse?" Ash asked. But before Bill could reply, there was suddenly a roar that sounded like singing.

_'I'm coming to meet you, new friend.' _the roar said, though only N and Ash could understand it, proving that it was a Pokémon.

"Its here" Bill cheered, walking up to the top of the lighthouse with everyone but the Pokémon following him; they decided to stay on the bottom floor.

"What's here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. All I know is its alone and wants a friend." Bill stated, looking longingly as it got closer. Soon enough it was revealed to be a humungous dragonite.

_'Friend.' _Dragonite said, pointing at Bill.

"Wow. Hey Dragonite, what's your name?" N asked.

_'Gaino'_ Dragonite responded.

Ash smiled. "Gaino, that's a cool name." Soon the sun rolled around and it was time for Gaino to go, but he didn't want to leave Bill so he caught himself in a Poké Ball.

What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out!


	12. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ 3

**There's a poll on my profile to determine if Ash should rotate and catch more pokemon or not if yes I will have Ash use aura bonds so he can talk from far away with them and you guys can make suggestions again. If no then no harm done**


	13. Chapter 9

Ash's Pokémon:

Blade(lucario)- Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Counter, Earthquake, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Detect, Metal Claw, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Power-up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone rush, Quick Guard, Me First, and Sky Uppercut

Waterfall(prinplup)- Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Support, Peck, Bubblebeam, Brine, Whirlpool, Mist, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Scald, Surf, Water Wheel, and Icy Wind

Psyblade(espurr)- Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Light Screen, Psybeam, Fake Out, Disarming Voice, Psyshock, Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Psychic Claw, Dark Pulse, and Assist

Sky(staravia)- Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Wing Attack, Toxic, Protect, Rest, Sleep Talk, Steel Wing, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Facade, Hidden Power, Substitute, and Roost

Fang(gible)- Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Rush, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hone Claws, Incinerate, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, and Iron Tail

Volt(shinx)- Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Charge Beam, Double Team, Flash, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Volt Switch, Wild Charge, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt

Shift(eevee)- /.../ is eevee form, #...# is vaporeon form, $...$ is jolteon form, *...* is flareon form, ^…^ is umbreon form, %…%is espeon form, … is glaceon form, ~…~ is leafeon form, +…+ is slyveon form. /Tail Whip, Growl, Quick Attack, Tackle, Swift, Trump Card, Last Resort, Normalcy Claw(normal type version of shadow claw), Assist, Comet Punch/ #Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Acid Armor, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Water Wheel, Water Claw(water version of shadow claw), Water Tackle(water version of volt tackle), and Aqua Tail# $Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Volt Tackle$ *Ember, Fire Fang, Fire Spin* ^Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Assurance^ %Confusion, Psybeam, Future Sight, Psychic Claw% Icy Wind, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Haze, Blizzard ~Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Sand Attack~ +Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Skill Swap+

Flame(charizard)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower

Blaze(shiny charmeleon)- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Slash, and Flamethrower, Fire Pledge, Toxic, Will-o-wisp, and Dragon Rush

Torch(Cyndaquil)- Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Overheat, Protect, Wild Charge, Will-o-wisp, and Crush Claw

Spike(larvitar)- Bite and Leer

Speed(arcanine)- Thunder Fang, Bite, Roar, Growl, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Burst, Take Down, Reversal, and Agility

Chalfon(ditto)- Transform

Brock's Pokémon:

Aleron(zubat)-Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Swift, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Roost, Sludge Bomb, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, Zen Headbutt, Snore, Rest, Giga Drain, Heat Wave, Hypnosis

Adrl(geodude)- Rock Throw, Earthquake, Rollout, Tackle, Mud Sport, Magnitude, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Giga Impact, Power up Punch, Hammer Arm

Ciethan(onix)- Bind, Rock Throw, Tackle, Harden, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Dragon Breath, Slam, Screech, Sand Tomb, Iron Tail, Dig, Flash Cannon, Dragon Tail, and Heavy Slam

Afa(oshawott)-Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Water Sport, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Water Pulse, Revenge, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Retaliate, Swords Dance, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Protect, Return, Aerial Ace, Scald, Night Slash

Dax(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power up Punch, Mud Sport

Kakar(bulbasaur)-Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Toxic, Venoshock, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Power Whip

Misty's Pokémon:

Claira(clefairy)-After You, Healing Wish, Disarming Voice, Pound, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Wake-Up Slap, Bestow, Follow Me, Defense Curl, Psyshock, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Calm Mind, Rain Dance, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Charge Beam, Dazzling Gleam

Neptune(squirtle)-Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Aqua Jet

Myuna(goldeen)- Peck, Tail Whip, Water Pulse, Horn Attack, Flail, Supersonic, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Ice Beam, Poison Jab, Protect, Psybeam

Yuudal(shiny kakuna)- Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electro Web, Iron Defense

Unnr(staryu)- Harden, Water Gun, Swift, Psywave, Recover, Rapid Spin, Gem, Brine, Gyro Ball, Reflect Type, Camouflage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Return, Scald, Dazzling Gleam, Thunder Wave, Psych Up

N's Pokémon:

Kek(zorua)- Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint attack, Scary Face, Foul Play, Torment, Agility, Embargo, Punishment, Nasty Plot, Imprison, Night Daze, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Taunt, Dig, Aerial Ace, Incinerate, Payback, U-Turn, Dark Pulse, Snarl, Counter

Narayan(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up punch, Aura Sphere

Iris's Pokémon:

Asho(axew)- Scratch, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace, Payback, X-scissor, Poison Jab, Draco Meteor, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Superpower, Night Slash

Tatsu(dratini)- Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Iron Tail, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Dragon Breath

Dour(squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Up Punch, Dragon Pulse

Mark's Pokémon:

Rana(froakie)- Pond, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Lick, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Blizzard, Dig, Echoed Voice, Double Team

Archer(fletchling)-Tackle, Quick Attack, Peck, Agility, Flail, Roost, Razor Wind, Flame charge, Aerial Ace, Attract, Fly, Overheat, Protect, Return, Rest, Sleep Talk, Steel Wing, Swords Dance, Toxic, U-Turn

Damon's Pokémon:

Hypnotic(drowzee)- Pound, Hypnosis, Disable, Confusion, Headbutt, Poison Gas, Meditate, Psybeam, Brick Break, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Double Team, Dream Eater, Hidden Power, Low Sweep, Light Screen, Power Up Punch, Psyshock

Flora(bulbasaur)- Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Echoed Voice, Energy Ball, Flash, Light Screen, Protect, Rest, Return, Rock Smash, Round, Sleep Talk, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Venoshock

"It's official; none of the boys are allowed to read the map." Misty groaned.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I should've been looking at the map better." Brock apologized.

'Well I can't believe we're lost, again!' Shift complained.

_'Yeah, Claira thinks it's unfair, very unfair." _the little clefairy complained.

'I think I see Cerulean City!' Speed shouted, running a little bit ahead, though much slower than his normal pace.

_'My fair lady; we are hereth." _Yuudal stated. Ash translated for Misty.

"I really didn't want to come here." Misty sighed, Brock wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her into a hug, which seemed to relax her. When Brock removed his arms, his face was as red as a tomato.

_'Why's Uncle Brock's face so red?' _Spike questioned.

"I don't know; perhaps we should ask." Ash suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea; it'll just embarrass Brock. On second thought; ask away" Damon said with a smirk.

"Traitor." Brock mumbled to him.

"All's fair in love and war." Damon said, emphasizing the "love" part.

"I take it this is where you live, Misty." Mark asked, changing the subject for Brock, who mouthed a thank you.

"Yes, you two don't know, but my sisters pick on me, a lot, they're really mean about it too." Misty sighed.

"I'm sorry, Misty." Mark apologized, feeling bad for her.

Ash smiled gently. "Yeah everyone in our little group has had bad pasts, so we all need to stick together."

"I agree." Mark stated.

"Yeah, its all for one and one for all." Damon agreed.

Misty smiled. "Thanks guys."

_'We shall always be there for you, fair lady Misty.' _Yuudal stated with Ash translating.

_'Yeah, Yuudal is right. All of us will be there for you.' _Kek agreed.

"Come on guys, let's go. And Misty, when we get to the gym, I want to battle you for a badge." Ash stated.

"Well I accept your challenge, Ash." Misty said with a small smile.

"I'd like to battle you for a badge as well, Misty." Iris said.

Misty grinned. "Then I accept both of your challenges."

"Okay, now who else to use in the gym battle?" Ash mumbled.

_'Can I go, pleeeeeease Ash?' _Shift begged.

Ash nodded. "Alright Shift; you'll go."

_'Yes, I get to go! In your faces!' _Shift cheered.

_'Daddy, when will I get to go?' _Spike asked.

"Next gym, I promise." Ash told the little larvitar.

_'Yay! Can't wait, daddy!' _Spike cheered.

"Come on, we need to train for the gym battle, so we're going to the Nugget Bridge, okay Misty?" Ash asked and she nodded.

"I'll meet you at the gym doors in an hour." Ash said with a smile and Misty nodded.

'Alright guys, its time for Shift and Volt to battle, so we have front row seats to watch.' Blade stated and they all nodded.

"You wish to challenge the Nugget Bridge?" A man asked and Ash nodded. This man had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed his overly muscular body, dark green pants, and black combat boots that came up to his ankles.

"Very well, good luck." The man stepped aside and Ash walked up to the first trainer.

"First, you will face me." the trainer stated. This trainer had dark green straight hair and violet eyes. She wore a purple Sunday dress and purple flats.

"Alright. Volt, you're up." Ash stated as Volt jumped in front of him.

"Go, Ekans!" The trainer said tossing a Poké Ball. Out came a purple snake with a yellow ring around its neck and a yellow rattle on its tail.

"Alright, let's start things off with Charge!" Ash ordered and the shinx effectively complied by coating its body with electricity and absorbing it.

"Ekans, use Bite." the girl said as the snake Pokémon went in, mouth open, and Ash ordered Volt to dodge at the last second, which he did.

"Now use Crunch." Ash said and Volt bit down on Ekans and tossed him into a wall on Ash's orders, effectively knocking him out.

"Return." the girl said, calling back her Pokémon. "You may go onward" she added soon afterward.

"Alright." Ash nodded, and he did defeating the trainers one right after another till he got to the very last trainer.

"You must have some skill to make it this far." a black haired man told him. "But can you defeat me? Ivysaur, go!" he called, releasing the grass type.

"Volt you're up." Ash told his electric type, and Volt stepped forward. "Use Charge!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" the man called to his Ivysaur. The Ivysaur shot razor-sharp leaves out of its bulb.

"Dodge, Volt!" Ash called. Volt did, but was hit by the edge of the attack, wincing in pain. "Now use Thunderbolt!" The Thunderbolt hit Ivysaur, doing some damage, but it wasn't out yet.

"Solar Beam." the trainer said. Ivysaur began taking in sunlight, charging up its Solar Beam.

"Hit it with Thunder before it can finish charging!" Ash called frantically. Volt charged up a massive Thunder attack.

"Dodge." the trainer said, and Ivysaur just missed being hit by the full force of the attack, though it was still damaged some by it. "Now use Solar Beam!"

"Dodge it, Volt!" Ash commanded, but Volt couldn't get out of the way in time and was struck by the Solar Beam. "Volt!" Ash shouted in concern.

Volt struggled to his feet. Suddenly, a white light covered him and he evolved into Luxio. _"I'm fine, Ash!" _he called to his worried trainer

Ash sighed in relief. "Use Thunderbolt! Full power!" Volt unleashed a massive Thunderbolt, knocking Ivysaur out.

"Ivysaur, return." the man said, returning his starter to its Poké Ball. "Go, Nidorino!" The spiky purple poison type let out an intimidating roar.

"Volt, return!" Ash called and the Luxio lay at his feet, panting. He motioned to his Eevee. "Go, Shift!"

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!" the trainer called.

"Dodge it and use Swift!" Ash told his Eevee. Shift got out of the way just in time, then shot star shaped rays of light out of his mouth, striking the Nidorino.

"Use Poison Jab!" the trainer called. Nidorino rushed at Shift.

"Jump into the air to avoid it, then use Comet Punch!" Ash commanded. Shift leapt into the air, then hit the nidorino five times with Comet Punch.

"Horn Attack!" the trainer called. The Nidorino ran at Shift.

"Dodge, then use Swift at full power!" Ash commanded. Shift nimbly dodged the Horn attack, then used Swift again. It was too much for the nidorino, and it fainted.

"Nidorino, return." the man said before turning to Ash. "You're a very good trainer. Not many have defeated me. Go back to the beginning and present them with this ticket and they should give you your prize." the trainer said, handing Ash a golden ticket.

"Thank you for the great battle." Ash told him before heading to the front of the bridge again.

"Did you lose?" The man from before asked.

"Nope. Here, the guy told me to give this to you." Ash said, handing him the golden ticket.

"Well I'll be. It's the first time in a long time that someone won the Nugget Bridge since our crew took it over after Team Rocket was driven off it. So you get a mystery Pokémon instead of a Nugget." the man stated, handing Ash a Cherish Ball.

Ash smiled. "This is awesome."

"Careful with this one though; she was abandoned by Team Rocket" the man warned.

"Come on out!" Ash shouted and out came a zorua, but this one was different. It had blue where it was suppose to be red and had red eyes.

_'Daddy?' _The zorua asked.

"Ravyn?" Ash asked.

_'Daddy!' _she cheered, jumping into his arms with Spike.

"Ravyn, I missed you!" Ash whispered, hugging his new Pokémon with a smile on his face.

"I take it you know this Pokémon?" the man asked.

"Yep, I raised her from an egg before she was stolen by Team Rocket" Ash explained.

The man smiled. "Well, I'm glad you two are reunited."

"I'm going to scan you, okay, Ravyn?" Ash asked and she nodded as Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at her.

/Zorua, it changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. This zorua is female with the ability Illusion. Its attacks are Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, Foul Play, Torment, Agility, Embargo, Punishment, Nasty Plot, Night Daze, Aerial Ace, Calm Mind, Dark Pulse, Cut, Dig, Facade, Incinerate, Hone Claws, Payback,Protect, Psych Up, and Shadow Ball. It also has the egg move Copycat which has been unlocked and it is level 30/

"Ravyn, I can understand pokemon now, cool huh?" Ash asked as he walked with her at his heels, as she had jumped out of his arms.

_'Yay! Daddy can understand me now!' _she cheered, running around. Ash made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center to heal his team before heading towards the gym. He left all but Blade and Fang in their Poké Balls, not wanting Misty to see that Volt had evolved.

_'Misty should be here soon.' _Waterfall commented as the group arrived at the gym.

"I'm here." they heard Misty's voice call, and she came running up with Iris beside her and Damon, Mark, Brock, and N with them.

"Come on, let's go inside." Misty said with a nod and they walked inside the gym to see a water ballet.

"Crap." Misty cursed her luck that her sisters HAD to be doing the ballet now.

_'I think they prefer doing ballets instead of gym battles._' Blade sighed.

_'Yeah, its a good thing Misty isn't like them or the battle wouldn't be fun at all.' _Fang added.

_'Well you're not the one battling, Fang, so you should more or less worry if the other two will have fun.' _Blade chuckled.

_'Yeah, well frankly I'm glad I'm not battling because of my weakness to water.' _Fang replied and Blade laughed.

_'Yeah I can see that.' _Blade teased with a smile.

_'What's that supposed to mean?' _Fang growled.

_'It means the look of horror on your face when we were on the beach the other day was clearly evident.' _Blade answered with a chuckle.

_'I just hate water.' _Fang defended.

_'Yeah we all know that, Fang. You're a scaredy purrloin.' _Kek teased.

'Am not!' Fang argued.

_'Are too!' _Kek retorted.

_'I agree.' _Blade joked.

Fang pouted. _'Gee thanks Blade you're a REAL confidence booster.'_

_'Fang, we're just teasing, you know. We know you're not a scaredy purrloin; we all are afraid of something. I'm afraid of getting hit by my weakness.' _Kek reasoned.

"Kek is right, Fang. In fact I'm even afraid of something. I'm afraid of losing everyone I care for or them leaving me or not being strong enough to protect them." Ash admitted.

_'We'll never leave you Ash, that's a promise.' _Blade swore with the rest nodding in agreement. Suddenly the sound of applause snapped them out of their conversation. They saw the people begin to disperse after that and the group went to the gym section of the, well, gym.

"Misty is that, like, you?" A girl with blonde-orange hair wearing a red swimsuit growled.

Misty nodded, flinching under her sisters intense gaze and tone. "Yes Daisy; its me."

"Oh great, the runt is back." a girl with dark blue hair wearing a dark green swimsuit with an orange button in the middle at the tip of the swimsuit groaned.

"Yeah she should, like, get a life and, like, leave us alone." a girl with bubblegum pink hair wearing an orange swimsuit with a blue bow tie at the top said.

"You're the one who should, like, get a life." Brock mocked. He was angry at them for Misty's sake.

"Misty you need to, like, keep a leash on your boyfriend." Bubblegum growled.

"No Lily, he's just fine the way he is." Misty growled, not even bothering to say that Brock wasn't her boyfriend.

"Who would've thought our ugly feebas of a sister would find a boyfriend? It makes me so happy, not!" Blue Head laughed.

"The thing about ugly feebas is that they're the most beautiful thing in the world once they evolve into a milotic, and she has long since evolved." Brock growled, not denying he wasn't her boyfriend either.

"Brock..." Misty mumbled.

"Well they say that love is, like, blind." Lily stated.

"So what? I think she's beautiful, in fact she's like a pearl that just radiates beauty. Even if it may not be on the outside, though I believe it is, she's beautiful on the inside. In fact, her beauty there is blinding and that's why I'm in love with her." Brock stated, admitting his feelings at last.

"Brock, I'm in love with you too." Misty admitted. This made Brock smile.

"Misty, our gym battle." Ash reminded her, and Misty nodded as they both took their places on opposite sides.

"This is a two on two gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Misty, the Gym Leader. Trainers, release your Pokémon." the referee stated.

"Go, Unnr." Misty said, throwing the staryu's Poké Ball and letting her out.

"Alright Shift, you're up." Ash stated, letting Shift out of his Poké Ball.

"Unnr, use Water Gun." Misty ordered and the staryu squirted a jet of water out of its tip, trying to hit Shift.

"Shift, switch to vaporeon" Ash ordered and Shift turned into vapor eon, his ability in that form activating, turning the attack into health.

"Now use Razor Leaf." Ash stated, Shift switched to leafeon form and shot spinning leaves out of his neck.

"Dive into the water to dodge!" Misty ordered. Unnr dove into the water, effectively avoiding the flying projectiles.

"Misty sure is good." Daisy said.

"Yeah we got the looks so she had to get something right." Violet stated.

"Yeah and it looks like she got the battling." Lily agreed.

"Shift, wait for Unnr to surface and when she does, unleash Thunderbolt." Ash ordered and Shift switched to jolteon form waiting for the exact opportunity to hit Unnr.

"Use Gyro Ball!" Misty stated, knowing Ash's plan but hoping to counteract it with Gyro Ball. Unnr popped out from the water and was hit by a bolt that was launched off of Shift's body, yet she spun around super fast, so fast that she looked like a ball. A light blue circle surrounded her body and launched it straight at Shift, who had no time to dodge and was hit. He hit the wall with such force that it left an indent.

"Shift, you okay?" Ash called out.

_'Never better. This fight is amazing!' _He answered.

"Alright, let's keep going." Ash said with a smile. "Use shadow ball!"

Shift nodded. _'Right.' _Shifting to umbreon form, he retaliated with a black and purple ball of swirling darkness fired out of his mouth, making direct contact with Unnr before he could dodge. Both trainers noted that their pokemon were on their last legs and ordered one last attack.

"Return." Misty said.

"Wait till Unnr is close enough and use Thunderbolt." Ash ordered, Shift switching to jolteon and getting ready to use it, his body sparking with electricity as Unnr went into toss Shift with the strength of the friendship he shared with Misty. He never made it though. Shift let loose a bolt of electricity and effectively knocked Unnr out.

"Staryu is unable to battle! Gym Leader, release your next pokemon," The ref said.

"Go Myuna." Misty stated, throwing out the goldeen into the water.

"Come back Shift" Ash said and Shift tiredly ran up to his trainer and laid down beside him, shifting back to eevee in the process.

"Go, Volt!" Ash called, throwing out the newly evolved luxio.

"I see Volt evolved." Misty commented.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Alright Myuna, use Horn Attack!" Misty ordered. Myuna began swimming towards Volt at amazing speed with her horn glowing.

"Jump up and use Thunderbolt." Ash ordered at the last second. Volt did so, jumping into the air, his body coated with electricity and firing a bolt of the yellow energy at the fish, hitting her.

"Now dive down at Myuna while coating your body with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. The luxio followed the order, his body turning yellow as he dive-bombed at the goldeen with the make-shift Volt Tackle. With this move alone, he was able to knock out the already weak goldeen.

"Goldeen is unable to battle! The winner is Ash, the challenger!" the referee announced.

"Well, here you go, Ash; the Cascade Badge." Misty stated, handing Ash a teardrop shaped badge.

"Thanks Misty. Now it's Iris's turn to battle you," Ash commented and Misty nodded.

"Okay, let's get going with the battle." Misty said as they took their places in the trainers boxes.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Misty, the Gym Leader, and Iris, the challenger. The battle will be over when either side's pokemon are unable to battle." the referee announced.

"Go Neptune!" Misty called, letting out her squirtle.

"Let's do this, Asho." Iris said as the axew jumped into the arena.

"Use Tackle, Neptune!" Misty said as the water type charged at the axew attempting to hit him.

"Dodge, then Scratch!" Iris ordered. Asho sidestepped Neptune then proceeded to scratch him with his sharpened claws. The squirtle cried out in pain but on Misty's orders, used Water Gun on Asho. A condensed stream of water hit Asho right in his face, pushing him backwards.

_'That's how you wanna play, let's play!' _Asho shouted in anger, glowing a white light and transforming into a grey dinosaur with dark green chest armor, and longer tusks with red tips.

"Asho evolved! Congratulations Iris! Now go and beat Misty!" Ash shouted to her over the bleacher. Brock glared at him.

"Go, Misty! You can beat Iris; I know you can!" Brock shouted. It was Ash's turn to glare.

"Wow, looks like you have a crush, Ash" Damon teased.

"Oh so my little brother is crushing on Iris. I'm so happy!" N joked, wiping away fake tears.

"I-I don't have a crush on Iris." Ash stuttered, his face red as a tomato. Now Ash may be ten, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what a crush was; he just didn't think he had one. Though it might explain why he was so nervous around her sometimes, but he would never admit that to N.

"The sooner you admit you have a crush, the better off you'll be." Brock stated.

"I don't have a crush!" Ash shouted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger, Iris!" The referee announced. Apparently, the battle had finished when they were talking.

"Aww man guys, you made me miss Iris winning!" Ash pouted.

"Yeah, it's so unfair." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

~linebreak~

"Guys I just figured out something cool I can do with aura!" Ash announced as he looked like he just won the lottery.

"What is it?" Mark asked. The group had decided to stay a while in Cerulean City and train.

"I can form an aura bond and now communicate with my pokemon from far away, and they can see what I see" Ash said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"I guess this means you'll be rotating your pokemon now, right?" Mark asked.

"Yep, I already talked over with the others and as long as they can communicate with me, they'll be fine" Ash stated.

"Wow then, it looks like we'll be adding to our little group." Mark smiled.

"Yep, and I'm going to stick to the six Pokémon limit now. I've decided to keep Shift, Blade, Fang, Ravyn and Spike with me for now, so I can catch more Pokémon if I want. I've already sent the others to the lab" Ash stated with a smile.

"Guys! You'll never guess what Pokémon I just caught!" N shouted. He seemed so happy.

"What would that be N?" Ash asked.

"A ralts." N said with a smile. "Her name is Clarice."

"That's so cool!" Ash cheered.

"She also said I had hidden psychic powers which is why she was attracted to me. She's going to teach me how to use them." N said.

_'I'm not ugly am I?' _A small gentle voice cried. Ash ran towards it to see a brown fish floating on the land. (A/N: yes water Pokémon can float and I'm not changing it)

"No, I think you're a beautiful Pokémon" Ash commented, rubbing her scales.

_'You understood me!' _She gasped.

He nodded. "Yep."

_'You really think I'm pretty though? My trainer abandoned me because she thought I was ugly."_the Pokémon asked.

"I think you're very beautiful. Anyway I'm Ash. Do you have a name?" Ash asked.

_"No." _She said sadly.

"Then from now on, your name is Princess because you're as beautiful as a princess." Ash told her and she did loops of joy, suddenly glowing. When the glow died down it revealed an extremely pretty milotic, a big serpent with pink "hair" on its forehead and its eyebrows extended to the ground.

"Wow." Ash gasped.

_'I'd like to go with you, Ash.' _she said, her voice now sounding like a beautiful melody.

"Okay." Ash said with a nod, tapping a Poké Ball gently on her side. She was sucked in and it dinged without a struggle.

"Welcome to the team, Princess." Ash whispered, then he let her out and formed an aura bond with her. He took out his Pokédex and scanned her.

**Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body. This Milotic is level 35, female, and has the ability Marvel Scale. Her known moves are Wrap, Water Gun, Water Sport, Refresh, Disarming Voice, Twister, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Captivate, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, and Recover.**

Ash smiled and stroked his new Milotic. "You have some great moves, Princess." He then returned her and the group headed back to the Pokémon Center.

**The rotation poll is now closed.**


	14. Chapter 10

"So Flora won't listen to a word you say, Damon?" Ash asked as they were walking down the streets of Cerulean City.

"No, she won't. I can't get her to listen to anything I say." Damon replied.

"Well, I might be able to figure out why that is." Ash commented.

"Really?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Yep, I'll help you." Ash nodded. Suddenly, Ash's aura flared as he sensed someone approaching. Ash recognized the aura as Team Rocket.

"Cool, you like totally just won a trip for seven on the S.S. Anne." James, dressed up as a girl, shouted in what he thought was a girl voice. (A/n: yes I know this happened in Vermilion but I'm doing it out of order, so sue me)

"Radical!" Jesse cheered, wearing a cheerleader's outfit.

_'I don't even know what to say to that.' _Blade said, face-palming as the 'cheerleaders' skipped away.

_-My eyes!- _Volt screeched through the aura bond _-Oh the pain, that was a horrendous sight!-_

_'Daddy, I'm scared.'_ Spike said, clinging onto Ash's leg in fear.

_-I hope to never relive that experience again.- _Sky stated.

_-Agreed.-_ Everyone else said.

"We better go on the S.S. Anne to make sure Team Rocket's plan doesn't work." Ash stated.

"That was Team Rocket? Was one of them James?" Brock asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, and he scared Spike" Ash said, rocking the little larvitar.

Damon shivered. "It would scare me too." Mark just nodded dumbly, his mind unable to comprehend that James did that.

"Well let's go. The S.S. Anne is an international cruise ship, so we might as well enjoy the ride on board while we can." N commented as they all nodded. They then boarded the ship.

"Guy,s let's meet back here at 6:30 p.m. so we can split up and explore." Ash stated and they nodded. Ash started exploring till he heard an all too familiar voice.

"You're worthless, both of you! You know what, I'm done with you." Paul stated to an absol and a raichu, releasing them from their Poké Balls.

"Hey! You can't do that, that's just cruel!" Ash growled to Paul, but he just ignored Ash and left.

"Hey you two, if you want, you can join my team. I still have my fifteen pokemon limit and I think you are great Pokémon. I can also understand Pokémon, if that helps" Ash stated.

_'Very well, we will join you. I am Akili and the Raichu beside me is Spark.'_ The disaster pokemon stated.

"Nice to meet you both, and welcome to the team" Ash told them with a smile as he caught them in Poké Balls and then let them out and formed an aura bond with them. The only reason Ash was no longer afraid of pikachu or its evolution was because of what Blade did in mount moon, besides he doubted that Spark would betray him like Ubel did.

~with N~

N looked around, Clarice and Kek out with him. They stopped at a breeder station where they were raising eggs and selling them.

"I wonder if they have any psychic or dark type Pokémon eggs." N pondered aloud.

"I have a chatot and vulpix that just hatched if you want them. I know they're not psychic or dark types, but its all we got." the breeder at the stand said.

"Okay, how much for them?" N asked.

"For trainers, it's no charge, didn't you see the sign? Trainers get three pokemon eggs or hatchlings free" the breeder said, handing N the Poké Balls.

"In that case, can I have that buizel there? He looks like a fighter and my little brother would love him." N asked.

"I don't know, that's for Buizel to decide. You see, he was abandoned by his last trainer like his buddy Poochyena there. They just came to my stall out of sheer luck." the breeder replied.

"Wel,l my brother wants to catch only abandoned Pokémon, none wild, and I could just tell they were abandoned. Besides my little brother can understand Pokémon so you'll be taken really good care of, so what do you say? Wanna come with me to become Pokémon to my brother?" N asked the two Pokémon.

_'I want to go, Hurricane. He seems nice.' _Poochyena stated to the buizel and he nodded.

_'Okay, let's go' _Hurricane told his friend and they walked towards Ash. N explained the situation to Ash and he readily agreed to take in Hurricane and the little poochyena who was named Isa. Ash formed aura bonds with them both and caught them. N also decided to name the chatot Danny and the vulpix Flare.

"Now we wait for the others." Ash commented.

N nodded. "Yep."

~with Misty~

Misty walked with Clara out because Yuudal might hurt someone by accident with those stingers of his. That's when she saw a guy selling a Magikarp. Most people wouldn't give the thing a second glance.

"Poor Magikarp. I know, I'll get him." Misty murmured to herself as she paid for the magikarp.

"I give no refunds!" the salesman shouted as he ran away.

"Hey there little guy. I'll find out your name from my friend, Ash. He can understand Pokémon." Misty said as the red fish floated around her happily. Misty walked and found Ash.

"Hey Ash, what's this little guy's name?" Misty asked, noting that N was there too.

"What is it?" Ash asked the magikarp.

_'It's Blaz,' _the magikarp said in strong male voice.

"He says his name is Blaz." Ash said to Misty.

Misty smiled. "Unwavering protection, that's a wonderful name!"

Blaz blushed. _'Thank you.'_

~with Damon~

"This place sure is big, huh Hypnotic?" Damon asked his drowzee.

Hypnotic nodded._ 'Definitely.'_

"Please kid! You have to take this stupid psyduck off my hands!" a man begged Damon.

_'I'm not stupid! Besides, I don't like you either! And the name's Duncan!' _the psyduck said, spraying the man in the butt with a condensed jet of water out of his mouth known only as Water Gun.

_'So your name's Duncan. Well, a friend of my trainer can understand Pokémon and he will be able to tell Damon your real name.'_ Hypnotic said. The only reason he wasn't wary of Ash was because he could understand him. he was a little wary of Ash's friends, except for N who could also understand them. Though he wasn't wary of other Pokémon, because they were just that, Pokémon.

"Sure I'll take the Psyduck." Damon said with a smile. "I bet you have a name, and I have a friend who can tell me it."

_'I like him. I choose to go with him.' _Duncan said as he grabbed his Poké Ball and handed it to Damon. They eventually found Ash, who in turn told him the psyduck's name.

~with Mark~

"There sure is a lot of people here." Mark whispered nervously to Archer.

_'Yeah there sure is! Let's explore!'_ Archer cheered as he flew off. Mark had to chase after him. They soon came to a storage room, where they found a jolteon and eevee huddling together in fear.

_'Back off me and Pixel!' _The jolteon demanded.

_'Easy there, my trainer can't hurt a fly.'_ Archer stated.

"Are you two okay?" Mark asked the two other Pokémon.

_'I think I like this guy, Bolting. He smells nice.'_ Pixel, the eevee, said after licking Mark's face after he petted her.

"Okay girl, I think I'll get you and the jolteon's name from my friend, Ash. He can understand Pokémon." Mark said. "That is if you want to come with me." he added quickly.

_'Please, brother?'_ Pixel pleaded.

_'Fine. As long as he is a good trainer, we'll go with him but the moment he's not, we leave.' _Bolting sighed.

_'Yay!' _Pixel cheered jumping into Mark's arms as Bolting touched a Poké Ball and was caught along with his sister. Soon enough, Mark let them back out to ask Ash their names. Ash told him, and the group waited for Brock and Iris.

~with Iris~

Iris somehow wandered to a Unova eggs breeder station.

"You're from the Village of Dragons in Unova, aren't you?" a breeder asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Iris questioned.

"Your clothes are the same as those from there. Anyway, here, it's a Dragon type egg. I won't say which, but take it. I can't take care of the dragon type. You can take better care of it than I could, so please take it." the breeder said handing her a half black and half blue egg with red triangles around the black half in in one line around it near the bottom.

"Thank you." Iris mumbled, holding her new egg protectively as she left the stand and met with Ash.

"Hey Iris. Looks like you'll be a Poké parent soon." Ash commented.

Iris smiled. "Yep, I can't wait."

~with Brock~

"Now, what to do?" Brock asked himself as he found a doctor/breeder station that sold that kinds of stuff.

_'I like you, mister!' _A small pink being with a rock in a pouch on the front of it said. This was a happiny.

"Hello there, aren't you the cute one?" Brock said, picking up the happiny and tickling it.

"I think Angel likes you, you can take her if you want. I'm getting too old and she just hatched as I gave her the name Angel. So, will you please take her?" a breeder said.

"I'd love to, but I already have six pokemon with me so I can't catch her right away." Brock explained.

"Well if you're a doctor or one in training or a certified breeder, you can carry up to eleven pokemon, plus I have Angel's Poké Ball right here and she hates it in there" the breeder explained, handing Brock her Poké Ball.

"Well I guess I can take Angel with me then." Brock said with a smile as he carried Angel with him back to Ash and the others.

"Hey Brock, I see you got a new pokemon. Well, good for you, but how did you get her? She's over your six Pokémon limit." Ash asked.

"Apparently registered breeders, doctors, and doctors in training have an eleven Pokémon limit." Brock answered.

Ash smiled. "That's great. That means N has an eleven Pokémon limit too"

N nodded. "Looks like it does." Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the employees revealed themselves to be Team Rocket members.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right." Jason stated.

_'Yeah that's right.'_ Ubel said with a smirk, though all anyone else heard was "Pi, Pikachu."

"We're here to take all your Pokémon." Jesse announced as she began, with the rest of the Rockets, to take everyone's Poké Balls.

"Hey, are we just gonna let them take our Pokémon?!" Ash shouted.

"No!" all the trainers responded, sending out their Pokémon.

"Alright Blade, you get the Pokémon on the backs of the Rockets." Ash stated as Blade nodded, running in and smashing each Rocket's glass container containing the Pokémon. The psychic types then levitated the Pokémon to their appropriate trainers. Then each type gained up together on Team Rocket, sending them blasting away.

"This is your captain speaking! We're taking on water, I repeat we're taking on water, so go to the lifeboats in a calm and orderly fashion." the captain ordered and the large crowd panicked and this lead to our heroes bumping their heads on the wall and getting knocked out. Team rocket ended up chasing James run away Poké Ball with the Magikarp he was tricked into buying and getting knocked out too when James clipped it on his belt.

~linebreak~

"Ow, anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Damon joked.

"No, but I think we're still on the ship and it's underwater." Ash commented.

"Wait, what?!" Damon shouted.

"You heard me, we're underwater. We have to find a way to get out." Ash stated.

"Go Neptune!" Misty shouted, letting her squirtle out in the water beside them.

'_What's up, Mist?'_ Neptune asked.

"Neptune, we're stuck on a ship and it's underwater. We need you to find a way out for us." Misty told him.

_'Right away, Mist. I don't want my trainer dying on me.' _Neptune said, diving down into the water. Neptune looked around and all he found for his troubles was a drowning Team Rocket quartet.

_'Man, now I have to help these bozos.' _Neptune sighed as he pulled them up to the surface.

_'I thought I was gonna die.'_ Ubel panted.

_'You better not harm Ash again, you rat!'_ Blade growled and the new Pokémon looked at Blade strangely.

_'What happened before?' _Spark asked.

_'This rat was Ash's starter before it betrayed Ash, nearly killing him.' _Blade explained.

_'Let me at that rat! I'll kill it for hurting my trainer!'_ Hurricane shouted, being held back by Blade.

_'I'm right here, you know!'_ Ubel growled.

"Calm down guys! Team Rocket, I say we form a temporary truce till we get out of here." Ash announced.

"Alright, deal, but only till we get out." Jessie agreed.

"This means you can't shock them, Ubel." Jason, the meowth, said.

_'Fine, but once we're out of here I get to.' _Ubel agreed.

"Follow me. I built a model of the S.S. Anne so know this boat and we need to get to the top to get out." Misty said. Soon, she led them past all the obstacles and they made it to the top.

"I'm going to have to return all of you except Shift and Hurricane, okay?" Ash asked and they nodded.

"Meowth, you ride Hurricane to the top. I'll ride Shift, so transform into vaporeon form, Shift." Ash said and Shift did so.

"Jessie, you can ride Unnr, Pikachu, go with Neptune, Mark you'll ride your psyduck, I'll ride Myuna, James, take out your Magikarp." Misty ordered, everyone grabbing onto a water type as Duncan the psyduck used water gun to cut the metal. Soon the water followed in and everyone made it to the surface and onto a raft. Ash let out Blade on the raft, but not Fang since he hated water. Ubel shocked the end of the raft Ash was on and Ash fell off.

_'Ash!'_ Blade shouted as he jumped in after him, barely keeping Ash's head above water as a storm started because James had insulted his magikarp and smashed its Poké Ball, making it sad and angry enough to evolve.

_'Please Gyarados, please stop! My trainer's in the water, please, I'm begging you! I can't lose my trainer! He's all of our everything! He might die if you keep this up! Please I'm begging you, he saved all of us when we were abandoned! Please Gyarados, please!'_ Shift pleaded, tears flowing from his eyes as he saw Blade struggling for Ash.

_'Please, Gyarados, please! I know I just met Ash, but I already care so much about him! Please spare him!'_ Hurricane begged, on his knees crying.

_'You Pokémon care so much about him. I just wanted a human to care about me, that's all I wanted!' _Gyarados cried, stopping the storm long enough for Blade to pull Ash on the raft who, in turn, coughed up water.

_'Well then, join Ash. He's a kind, caring trainer. He will always care about you, especially if you're his Pokémon.'_ Shift said, and that's when Gyarados decided then and there he'd join Ash.

_'My name is Zareh.'_ the gyarados said, nuzzling Ash as he had already sent Team Rocket flying.

"I like you too, Zareh, so you wanna come with me, right?" Ash asked and Zareh roared in approval.

_'Ash can also understand us so he's the ideal trainer.' _Shift smiled, back in his eevee form.

_'Indeed he is.'_ Zareh nodded as he tapped the Poké Ball in Ash's hand. Ash let him back out and aura bonded with him.

"Ash Ketchum, you had me so worried!" Iris cried, tears in her eyes as she dove into his arms letting loose her tears.

"Ash, you had me worried too; never do that again!" N ordered in a choked voice. He was so worried about his little brother, it was almost unbearable.

"We were all worried about you, Ash." Mark told him.

"I didn't do anything guys. Ubel made me trip into the water and Blade dove after me. I am sorry for worrying you though." Ash stated as Iris let go.

Iris blushed. "I'm sorry about that."

"If I ever see that pikachu again, he's going to get it." Damon growled.

"I don't get what's that thing's problem with Ash." Misty grumbled.

"Neither do I, Mist." Brock said, nicknaming Misty.

Misty smiled. "Mist, I like the nickname." Soon enough the group made it to Porta Vista, the same port the other trainers made it to. The very next day Ash declared it a vacation day.

"Come on out, everybody" Ash said letting out all his pokemon. He had gotten permission from professor Oak to have all his Pokémon with him for just today. The water pokemon went to play in the water and everybody was frightened of the gyarados until they saw it nuzzling Ash. They relaxed at that point. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan his new Pokémon.

**/Absol. It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. This absol is male and has the ability Pressure. Its known moves are Perish Song, Me First, Razor Wind, Detect, Taunt, Future Sight, Scratch, Feint, Leer, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Hone Claws, and Ice Beam. This absol is level 37./**

**/Raichu. When its electricity builds its muscles are stimulated and it becomes more aggressive than usual. This raichu is female and has the ability Lightning Rod. Its known moves are Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Toxic, Hidden Power, Rain Dance, Thunder, Dig, Brick Break, Rest, Attract, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, Wild Charge, Sleep Talk, and Echoed Voice. It has the egg move Thunder Lunch and Volt Tackle and has been unlocked. It is level 36./**

**/Buizel. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw when it dives its flotation sac collapses. This buizel is male and it has the ability Swift Swim. Its known moves are Sonic Boom, Growl, Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Double Hit, Whirlpool, Razor Wind, Aqua Tail. It is level 38 and it has the egg move slash but has yet to be unlocked/**

**/Poochyena. A pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. This poochyena is female and has the ability Run Away. Its known moves are Tackle, Howl, Sand attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Roar, Swagger, Assurance, Scary Face, Embargo, Taunt, Take Down, Crunch, Sucker Punch. It is level 40/**

**/Gyarados. In ancient literature, there is a record of a gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. This gyarados is male with the ability Intimidate. Its known moves are Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Ice fang, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Tackle, Flail, Dragon Tail, Earthquake, Fire blast, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Payback. It's level 38/**

_'Hey, so you must be the new guys.'_ Waterfall stated.

_'Yep, I'm Princess.' _the milotic told him.

_'I am Akili.'_ the absol stated.

_'I'm Isa.'_ Poochyena stated.

Buizel smirked. _'Name's Hurricane.'_

_'I'm Zareh.'_ the gyarados told them.

_'My name is Spark.' _the raichu said with a smile.

_'Name's Waterfall.' _the shiny prinplup announced.

'_I'm the courageous knight, Torch.' _the brave cyndaquil stated.

_'No you're the jump head first into things Torch. Anyway, I'm Sky.'_ the staravia said with a smile.

_'The name's Flame.' _the charizard stated, not giving Torch any time to respond to that.

_'I'm Blaze.' _the shiny charmeleon stated.

_'It's Volt, the amazing prankster.'_ the luxio said.

_'Shift.'_ the eevee introduced.

The gible smiled. _'Fang.'_

_'I'm Psyblade.'_ the espurr said.

_'I is Spike.' _the baby larvitar cooed with a smile.

_'I'm Ravyn.'_ the tricky fox Pokémon, a shiny Zorua, stated.

_'Well, now that we're all introduced, let's have some fun on this vacation!'_ Torch cheered and they all cheered with him, every Pokémon having his or her own kind of fun. They were either building sand castles, playing in the water, or sunbathing. Ash was currently playing in the water with the Pokémon when his mother walked up. During this Fang discovered he had no need to be afraid of water because his dragon typing canceled out his weakness, he quickly joined the others after that.

"Ash honey, is that you?" Delia Ketchum asked.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, walking up with N by his side.

"Oh my, N, you're traveling with Ash?" Delia asked.

N smiled. "Yes mom, I am."

"Well, you better be taking good care of you little brother." Delia said.

"I am." N sighed.

"Now, as to answer your question Ash, I'm here with Professor Oak" Delia answered.

"Hey Ash, is that your mom?" Damon asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"That's cool. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Damon" he said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too, and please call me Delia." she replied.

"That's Misty over there, that's Brock, that's Mark, and finally that's Iris." Ash said, motioning to each one of his friends.

"There you are, Delia" professor Oak said, walking up. Ash's stomach growled suddenly and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hey guys, let's go eat." Damon suggested, saving Ash from some embarrassment, so they all went to go get dressed and eat. After returning all his Pokémon, Ash and the others went to a restaurant called Moe's and found out that he needed more customers so the group helped him. Then it ended up in a disaster as everything went wrong when they got a lot of customers.

"Why not participate in the beauty contest? They are in need of a place to hold it, so why not advertise the restaurant so they can eat while I'ts going on." Professor Oak suggested. So with that underway now and Misty participating in the contest, they got a bunch of customers. All went well until Gary Oak showed up.

"I, the great Gary Oak, am here to say that Ash is a loser and a poor Pokémon trainer!" Gary Oak said into a microphone. Ash hung his head in shame, truly believing Gary. Psyblade popped out of his Poké Ball and used Psychic to give Gary a wedgie.

_'Serves him right.'_ Psyblade stated as everyone laughed at Gary.

_'I was going to do something if you hadn't'_ Blade stated, powering down an aura sphere.

_'What exactly were you going to do with the aura sphere?' _Psyblade questioned.

_'I was going to shoot it in his face' _Blade said calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

_'Oh' _Psyblade sweat dropped.

_'Take that Gary, no one insults our trainer!'_ Fang growled, not knowing about the conversation that went on between Blade and Psyblade.

Ash smiled. "Thanks guys."

_'You're welcome. I can't stand guys like him.'_ Psyblade said.

_'I couldn't stand him the first time we met him and I can't stand him now.' _Blade stated.

"Ash Ketchum, that thing is your Pokémon isn't it?!" Gary growled, walking, well waddling actually, up to Ash.

"Psyblade is not a thing!" Ash snapped, he could stand Gary talking bad about him but not his Pokémon. Gary looked taken aback for a second by Ash actually responding to him instead of shying away.

"Aww, did I offend the wittle Ashy boy?" Gary teased. Ash had to be held back by N this time for Ash wanted to punch Gary in the face.

_'Ash he's not worth it; he's just a bully and bullies never learn.'_ Blade soothed, calming Ash down.

"Yeah you're right, he's not worth it." Ash agreed. Suddenly a Pokémon who had been following Ash ever since it saw his pokemon plead for him walked up and growled at Gary. This pokemon was a large but sleek dark grey, almost black, cat pokemon. It has large ears and prominent thick black whiskers and three muted gold zigzags that looked like lightning bolts going across its body. This pokemon was a tither, a dark electric type pokemon (fakemon created by psychiceevee013 please claim your reward through pm).

"Hello there, I noticed you were following me through the ocean, swimming. Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked her.

'Yes! My name is Pearl and I was abandoned by my pack for being the runt of the litter. I know you have a lot of abandoned Pokémon, but I was hoping you could make room for me." the tither asked, eyes pleading.

"Yes of course I can. I promise I will never abandon you, Pearl." Ash swore, catching her in a Poké Ball then letting her back out to scan her.

**/Tither. Its claws are normally not seen, as they are normally pulled into their sheaths. This tither is female with the ability Intimidate. Its known moves are Thunder Claw, Thunder Fang, Dragon Tail, iron tail, Aqua Tail, Wild Charge, Psychic, Assurance, Water Wheel, Volt Tackle, Flame Wheel, Bite, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Dark Void, Feint Attack, Hone Claws, Night Daze, Night Slash, Charge, Charge Beam, Discharge, Volt Switch, Electro Ball, Nuzzle, Parabolic Charge, Shock Wave, Spark, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Thunder Shock, Zap Cannon, Power Gem, Rock Slide, Flamethrower, Stealth Rock, Dragon Breath, Close Combat, Ice Beam, Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Draining Kiss, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Icy Wind, Night Shade, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, and Vennoshock. This pokemon is level 45/**

"Wow, that's cool." Ash told his new Pokémon.

Tune in next time!

Ash's Pokémon:

Blade- lucario

Volt-luxio

Zareh-gyarados

Hurricane-buizel

Pearl-tither(pronounced tie-ther)

Waterfall-shiny prinplup

Ravyn-shiny zorua

Isa-poochyena

Speed-arcanine

Spark-raichu

Spike-larvitar

Akili-absol

Chalfon-ditto

Psyblade-espurr

Fang-gible

Blaze-shiny charmander

Sky-staravia

Shift-eevee

Torch-cyndaquil

Brock's Pokémon:

Angel-happiny

Aleron-zubat

Adrl-geodude

Afa-oshawott

Ciethan-onix

Dax-squirtle

Kakar-bulbasaur

Misty's pokemon:

Blaz-magikarp

Claira-clefairy

Neptune-squirtle

Myuna-goldeen

Yuudal-shiny beedrill

Unnr-staryu

N's Pokémon:

Kek-zorua

Narayan-squirtle

Danny-chatot

Flare-vulpix

Iris's Pokémon:

Dragon egg

Asho-axew

Tatsu-dratini

Dour-squirtle

Mark's Pokémon:

Archer-fletchling

Rana-froakie

Bolting-jolteon

Pixel-eevee

Damon's Pokémon:

Hypnotic-drowzee

Flora-bulbasaur

Duncan-Psyduck

A/N: I will start putting pokemon, their moves, and names on my profile after this chapter


	15. Chapter 11

"G-g-gyarados!" a tourist in the dinner screeched upon seeing a robotic gyarados, thinking it was the real thing. There was a panic and everyone started screaming and running away. Though Ash didn't as he immediately recognized the gyarados as a fakem having one of his own. Suddenly the 'gyarados' shot a missile at Misty. Neither Brock nor anyone else could get there in time to save Misty, who was frozen in fear. Though Blaz, who was out with Misty because he was participating in the beauty contest with her and Neptune and Yuudal, was close enough to deflect it but what could he do as a magikarp to protect her? This thought was what caused a blinding white light to engulf him and he rapidly increased in size. When the glow died down, it revealed a blue serpentine creature with a yellow belly and white whiskers and fins. He was angry, no, beyond angry; he was pissed. How dare they try and hurt his trainer?! He quickly deflected the missile with his tail, flinging it back at the fake gyarados. When he did, he heard a distinct cry of "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Blaz, you evolved to save me, didn't you?" Misty questioned.

Blaz nodded. _'Of course.' _

"Thank you." Misty whispered gently.

_'You're welcome.' _Blaz cooed as Misty returned him. Blade noticed the woman, Brutella, who wanted Moe's boat for some reason or another. Growling, he whispered something to Psyblade who nodded, smirking evilly as he took out a recorder.

"I will get that boat one way or another! Even if it means I have to hire more Team Rocket agents, I will get that boat." Brutella began laughing evilly as Psyblade gave the recording to Officer Jenny, who arrested Brutella.

Ash went exploring on the beach as his friends and brother decided to go to the Pokemon Center and rest. There, Ash saw a wounded Pidgeotto whose wing was broken.

_'No, it's a human! Stay back please!' _the small pokemon begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Ash stated as he reached to pet the pidgeotto. Slowly, but surely, the pokemon began to lean into his touch.

_'You are a kind human, not like the rest of your kind. I wish you could understand me so you could know my name is Ace.' _He, the pidgeotto, said.

Ash smiled. "I actually can understand you, Ace."

_'Really?' _he asked and when Ash nodded, the Pidgeotto cheered.

"So Ace do you want to be my pokemon?" Ash asked and the pokemon eagerly nodded.

Ash had, earlier, transferred all his pokemon but Blade, Fang, Spark, Zareh, Isa, Hurricane, Princess, and Akili. Anyway, Ash caught Ace and let him back out, forming an aura bond with him.

~Boo line break~

The group was currently walking by the ocean side when they saw a tentacool and a horsea floating on the land.

_'You have to help us!' _the horsea demanded.

_'Yeah, our home is being destroyed and we can't do anything. Our leader is angry at the humans and we don't know what to do.' _Tentacool stated.

"Alright, we'll help. Who's destroying your home? Maybe we can get him or her to stop." Ash replied.

'You understood us!' Tentacool gasped.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I can understand pokemon."

'Well, this human named Nastina is destroying our home! She's building her hotel right on top of it!' Tentacool practically cried. Suddenly there was an explosion and one of the construction boats blew up. Ash and Misty had their water pokemon save the workers. Borrowing a boat, they took the dazed and paralyzed workers back to their employer.

"Thank you for saving my workers, I'm Nastina." their boss introduced herself as they entered her building." I want to build a hotel out on the coral reef, but the stupid tentacool won't let me. I know you're trainers, right? Why don't you destroy these ugly beings for me?" She gave them a smile. "I'll pay you well!"

"You evil witch!" Ash shouted, ignoring her offer of food, free stays in the hotel and a million dollars.

"You can't ask us to get rid of the Tentacool! It goes against our very nature!" Damon growled.

"Yeah, as pokemon trainers, we must care for the pokemon and help them!" Mark agreed.

"Suit yourselves." Nastina stated, trying to hide her anger at the group.

"Who does she think she is?! Asking us to get rid of the cute little tentacool!" Misty growled.

"I just hope she doesn't get anyone else to help her." N stated, just as angry as the others were.

"Attention! Anyone who gets rid of the Tentacool for me will get a million dollar reward!" Nastia shouted through a megaphone and a lot of people came to get the reward.

"You jinxed it, N!" Iris shouted.

"Oops." N chuckled nervously.

"Well, at least there isn't a giant tentacruel attacking the city." Brock stated.

"Noooo! You jinxed it; now a giant tentacruel will attack the city!" Iris cried, falling on her knees in terror.

"Iris, that's nonsense, no giant-" Brock was interrupted by a giant tentacruel beginning to attack the city.

"See, Brock, you jinxed us!" Iris screeched.

"Humans!" Tentacruel shouted, using Meowth like a puppet to talk. "You destroyed our home; now it's time for us to return the favor!" Just as Tentacruel was about to attack another building, Misty stepped forward.

"Tentacruel, we understand you're angry! We know now what we did was wrong, but you must understand we had no idea that we were destroying your home until now! We regret what we have done to you and promise never to do so again!" Misty shouted, holding a microphone that appeared as if from nowhere.

"Very well, but do this again and your city will be annihilated." Tentacruel stated, flicking Meowth away with Team Rocket. Then Nastina tried to attack the giant tentacruel.

Damon face palmed. "Idiot! Doesn't she know we could all die because of her?!" Tentacruel turned to her angrily and flicked her away with one of his 'arms.' After that fiasco was over, the tentacool from before wanted to join Misty so she caught him and figured out he was named Venom. Iris caught the horsea as she wanted to join her. Iris found out she was named Dragonwave as she was a dragon type in her final form. Now they were on there way to Vermillion when they were lost, again.

"Its official. I'm never listening to Ash again when it comes to directions." Misty complained.

"You said that before and look, we're lost again." Damon commented, an amused smirk dancing across his face.

"Shut up, you!" Misty shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"He's right you know, Misty; you gave him the map knowing we'd get lost." Mark commented.

"Hey, you!" A boy with black skin, brown eyes, and brown hair shouted.

"Hmm?" Ash asked.

"I challenge you to a battle! The name's Zyon." The boy stated.

Ash smiled. "Ash, my name is Ash, and I accept your challenge."

"Alright, go Charizard!" Zyon shouted, letting out his pokemon.

"Charizard, huh?" Ash smirked as he used the white button his pokedex to transfer Zareh for Blaze.

"Go, Blaze." Ash said as he sent out the shiny charmeleon.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw on Charmeleon!" Zyon ordered. Charizard's claws glowed blue as he aimed for a slash on Blaze.

"Use Flamethrower in his face." Ash commanded and Blaze obeyed, letting loose a breath of flames in the Charizard's face and causing him to cancel out the Dragon Claw.

"Now use Slash!" Ash ordered. Blaze's claws glowed white as she slashed Charizard.

"Turn around and use Dragon Claw!" Zyon ordered and Charizard hit Blaze with the blue glowing claws.

_'You're strong, little charmeleon. Blaze, is that your real name?' _Charizard asked.

She smirked. _'Yeah, my trainer can understand us, so I gave him my name. Can't just have him call me Charmeleon when I can change that, can I?'_

_'Indeed you can't.'_ Charizard chuckled.

"Alright, Blaze, use Dragon Rush!" Ash called and she was coated in blue in the shape of a dragon as she rushed at insane speed at Charizard. He had no time to dodge and was hit. That was it for him and Blaze glowed white before changing shape to a black dragon-like being with red underwings.

"Wow Blaze, you evolved! That's great. I'm so happy for you!" Ash said with a smile and Blaze roared in agreement.

"Wow, amazing, simply amazing!" a man with brown hair hiding under a movie director's hat said.

"Umm, who are you?" Mark questioned.

"You don't know who that is? That's Steven Spielberg the director of What I Ate For Supper Last Night!" Brock shouted.

"Wow Brock, I didn't know you were a fan of his movies." Misty stated.

"They're only the greatest movies of all time!" Brock announced.

"So what's a famous movie director doing here?" Damon questioned.

"I'm trying to find pokemon that'll costar in my next film with Wigglytuff." He sighed.

_'If you can impress me, you can costar with me, the great Laylah the wigglytuff!' _she announced.

"You sure are pretty, Wigglytuff." Damon said with a smile.

_'I know.' _She said cockily.

_'Wow, I've never met someone so self absorbed in all my life.' _Fang commented as Ash returned Blaze and switched her out for Spike.

_'Really?' _she growled as she began slapping Fang.

_'That hurt, you overgrown puffball!' _Fang growled.

_'Puffball?! I'm not a puffball!' _She snapped.

"Okay, you two, break it up before another argument ensues." Ash told them.

_'Fine.' _They both huffed as they turned away.

"So your film is about pokemon?" N asked curiously.

Steven smiled. "It sure is. In fact, I'm having auditions for male pokemon right now."

"What do you think, Blade? Wanna try out just for fun?" Ash asked.

'Well, alright.' Blade agreed.

"What about you, Charizard?" Zyon asked and he roared in agreement.

"Kek, so you want to?" N asked and he nodded.

"Hey Duncan, what about you?" Damon asked his psyduck as soon as he let him out and he nodded.

"How about it, Neptune?" Misty asked and gave her his signature smile.

"You in, Archer?" Mark asked and he nodded hastily.

"You too, Asho?" Iris asked the axew and he nodded as well. So they went to a stage where they were auditioning.

"A good actor can dance." Steven announced and all the pokemon, minus Blade, started dancing awkwardly. Blade break danced and looked like he had been doing it for years.

"I've narrowed it down to one contestant. Blade the lucario is our winner!" Steven announced.

"Aww, so unfair!" Misty complained.

"So what is the movie about?" Ash asked.

"It's about Wigglytuff and Blade, who have just started going out, being separated by their feuding families. As a stray arrow is about to hit Wigglytuff, Blade leaps in the arrow's path in the nick of time, but poor Blade is mortally wounded. As Blade says his last word in Wigglytuff's arms, the tragedy brings the two families together and their feud ends at last." Steven replied. "Beautiful right?"

_'So it's a romance movie. Great, I'm no good at that.' _Blade says, glaring at Ash for getting him into this mess.

"Whoops. Sorry, Blade, I didn't know. Well don't knock it till you try it right?" Ash chuckled nervously.

_'Fine, but you owe me for this one.' _Blade sighed.

"I'll make you a poffin in payment, okay?" Ash offered.

_'Deal.' _Blade said hastily, not wanting this deal to get away. Soon enough the film turned out amazing and it was over.

"Wow, that was my best film ever!" Steven shouted, happy his film turned out so great and exactly as planned.

"Bye Ash, see you in the Indigo League!" Zyon shouted over his shoulder as he left with a wave.

Now our group had finally made it to Vermillion City and Ash was pumped to get to the gym.

'I get to battle this time, right daddy?' Spike asked from Ash's arms.

"Yeah, I did promise you, right?" Ash asked and Spike nodded happily.

"So are we going to the gym first?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as they headed for the gym.


	16. Author's Note(This is VERY important)

**Okay I have a couple announcements to make:**

**My sister's dog jumped on my bed when I was on the computer and because she peas when she's excited she ended up peaing on my mouse so until I can afford to buy a new one I won't be able to update. As I need a working mouse to do that because I don't want to go through and manually bold and italicize anything that needs it, my beta does that for a reason.**

**I can still write the chapters on my phone and send them to my beta reader, I just can't post a new chapter until I get a new mouse so when I do get when I'll likely be uploading a fudge ton of chapters to the story.**

**Though my stories that don't need the bold and italics font will still be updated**

**There is a poll on my profile that you can decide Ash's love interest but keep in mind whoever you decide if it's not Iris will replace her**

**I have no idea what-so-ever kind of Pokemon I want to give everyone of the other characters so if you have suggestions suggest away**

**I really badly need someone who is good with training monologues because I have no idea how to do that and I wish for someone to do those for me as in be something like a beta reader only you focus on the training monologues and write those instead of editing anything. So if anyone is interested in that PM me**

**I need some more entries into the fanmade region contest otherwise I won't be able to do what I have planned I only have one entry so far**

**If anyone is interested I need someone to help me the 'he stated' or 'she states' and turn that into something else like 'he grumbled' or 'she whined' but to where it makes sense in the sentence because I am terrible at it though that's all you'll likely be doing**

**Finally, I need someone to make sure I update at least once a month maybe more if I feel like writing more all I need is for someone to PM me or something and make sure I update on time. Obviously this doesn't start till I get a new mouse but everything else will start as soon as someone decides they want to do it.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this ~Sheaon13**


	17. Authors note

**Okay I got a new mouse but I've had majors writers block so I've only sent one chapter to my beta reader so yeah, but don't you worry I'm working on the next chapter after she finishes editing it I'll post it. Also I'm still looking for anyone willing to edit those things I asked it could be all one thing if you want, it doesn't matter I just need help. So thank you**

**~Sheaon13**


	18. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay the poll is now closed. Ash's love interest will not be Iris, so Iris will not travel with Ash until Unova anymore. So read on to find out who will be traveling with him, well what she looks like anyway. I'll give a shout out to the first person who guesses correctly who she is, though it's not that hard to figure out.**

Ash pushed open the doors of the gym, practically oozing confidence. As he walked in, two people greeted him.

"What are you here for?" one of them asked.

"I'm here for a gym battle," Ash replied.

"Surge, there's another one here for the emergency room," another laughed as a large man with blonde hair in a military style hair cut came out. He looked at Spike and Ash's other Pokémon. Surge decided he liked the kid by the way his Pokémon seemed to be standing around him protectively.

"Kid, do you train while you're on the road?" Surge asked and Ash shook his head no.

"Well, you should. I can tell you have potential, but that potential will be wasted if you only train when you get to a town with a gym or something like that. I can tell that your Pokémon are strong but they don't look like they can take down Sabrina, though they will likely be able to take down me. I think they will be able to take her down once you start training on the road, so do me a favor and start doing that. It'll help you a whole lot" Sarge advised. The assistants looked surprised at the gym leader for a second or two then they turned to Ash and smiled.

"It's rare for Surge to compliment anyone, so if he's saying that than he must really see potential in you," one of them said while the other one agreed with a nod.

"Alright, let's get this battle underway," Ash stated and Sarge nodded, taking his place on his side of the battle field as Ash took his.

"Alright, Raichu go!" Surge shouted, sending out his Pokémon.

"Let's do this, Spike." Ash said as the larvitar jumped from his arms.

"This'll be a one-on-one battle between Ash, the challenger, and Surge, the gym leader. Begin!" the referee said as he swung his flag down, starting the match.

"Spike, get in close and use Screech." Ash ordered and Larvitar, with pretty good speed, got in close to Raichu and screamed in his ear, doing a great job of lowering his defense.

"Now use Rock Slide" Ash stated and Larvitar summoned rocks out of thin air and hurled them downward at Raichu, who was hit.

"Raichu, retaliate with Mega Kick!" Sarge ordered and Raichu's foot glowed white as he hit Spike hard with his foot.

"Spike!" Ash shouted in concern as Spike was hurled into a wall.

_'I okay, daddy.' _Spike stated, getting up slowly.

"Thank Arceus." Ash sighed in relief as Spike stood.

"Alright Spike; use Earthquake!" Ash shouted and Spike smirked. He loved this move and the destruction he could do with it. Even though it wasn't one of his first moves, it was his best. Spike jumped up in the air and slammed back down on the ground causing a humongous tremor.

"Even after the all the times I've seen Spike use that move, I still can't get over the fact that such a small pokemon can cause this big of tremor," Damon stated.

"If you think this is bad, imagine when he becomes a tyranitar." Brock pointed out.

"I'd feel bad for whatever opponent he goes up against at that time." N added in his two cents.

"Yeah so would I," Damon nodded.

"Raichu, can you get up?" Surge questioned as Raichu was struggling to stand. That earthquake was nothing to scoff at.

"Spike, use Bite." Just as the words left Ash's mouth, the larvitar rushed forward and bit Raichu's tail. The pain was too much and he fainted. Spike then let go.

"Good job, Spike! I'm so proud of you!" Ash said with a laugh as Spike jumped into his arms.

"Alright, as proof of your victory I present you with the Thunder Badge. Good luck, kid, and train hard," Surge said as he tossed Ash his badge and Ash caught it. Ash then left the gym with his friends.

"Ash, I need to tell you something." Iris said with a sigh once outside the gym. She wished she didn't have to do this now.

"What is it, Iris?" Ash asked, wondering what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I can't travel with you anymore. My village elder wants me home. I'm really sorry, Ash." Iris apologized. She still really wanted to travel with him, but she couldn't; apparently she wasn't ready yet, so she had to come back.

"I'm sorry too, Iris, but I guess you don't have a choice right? Well, we'll meet again back in your region; that's a promise" Ash swore to his friend and she nodded, happy Ash understood.

"Alright. Well, will you guys walk me to my plane?" Iris asked. They all nodded, though they all looked really sad.

"We're going to miss you, Iris," Mark said sadly.

"Cheer up guys. This won't be the last time you'll see me," Iris stated.

"But it won't be for a long time," Damon muttered, looking down so the others couldn't see how upset he was about this. He was supposed to be the strong one of the group so he would be, even if this would be the last time he saw Iris.

"Take good care of your Pokémon, alright?" N stated, also upset about this whole thing.

"I hope we can visit you soon," Misty said with a small sad smile.

"Yeah you're our best friend and we'll never forget you," Brock added as they reached the dreaded plane.

"I won't forget any of you either. You guys will always be my best friends and always will remain in my heart. Besides guys, this won't be the last time we see each other, right?" Iris asked.

They nodded. "Right."

"Then cheer up, because we'll see each other again, so goodbye and best wishes to the future," Iris said as she boarded the plane. They all waved goodbye to her and hoped to see her again.

Meanwhile on another plane to Kanto, a certain orange haired girl with her glameow beside her was looking out the window in amazement.

"I can't wait till we get there Glameow; it'll be just great. I hope that we find some exciting pokemon there," the girl in question said with a smile just thinking about it.


	19. Chapter 13

A/N: shout out to Negima Uzumaki for guessing right on it being Zoey. Also to clarify, Tiether is a made up pokemon created by PsychicEevee0103. Also another thing, yes, N can understand pokemon now and he can still feel their emotion as well. Yes, Ash, being his brother, will gain this ability as well but thanks to his aura instead of N's ability which will be explained later on if I haven't already.

Beta reader note: Hi all, sorry this took so long. Sheanon sent it to me right at the start of the school year, which was about two months ago. It was also the start of my time as a high-schooler so I took a long time adjusting and barely even had time to sleep, I was so busy! I have a huge amount of excuses but the overall theme is I'm sorry I took so long!

As Ash and the others began to leave the airport, a voice called out to Misty.

"Misty!" a girl with orange hair, sunglasses on top of her head, and red eyes shouted towards the darker orange haired girl. She wore a pinkish-red long sleeve t-shirt, an orange vest that looked like it could be a winter coat if not for it not having any sleeves and no way to zip it up, blue jean capris that came down just below the knee, dark brown black lace up ankle high boots, pinkish-red socks that could just barely be seen behind her boots as it was about an inch higher than the boots, and a yellow tear drop shaped pendant hanging on a black string around her neck.

"Zoey, is that you?" Misty asked in disbelief as she turned around and faced her.

"The one and only," She replied.

"What are you doing here in Kanto?" Misty asked.

"Well, since the contests in Sinnoh don't start till next year, I felt why not compete in the contests here?" Zoey replied with a wave of her hand.

"So Misty, who is she?" Ash asked, curious about Misty's friend.

"She's my best friend from Sinnoh, Zoey. I met her when my sisters took me along to Sinnoh when they were competing in a beauty contest. It was a rare occasion as they normally don't take me along on those kinds of things," Misty replied.

"What are you doing here at the airport, Misty?" Zoey asked.

"We were saying goodbye to a friend, until we meet her again," Misty replied.

"Oh, that makes sense," Zoey said with a nod. "Anyway, who are your friends?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and the lucario and gible beside me are Blade and Fang," Ash said.

"I'm N, Ash's brother, and the zorua beside me is Kek," N stated.

"Name's Damon and the drowzee beside me is Hypnotic," he said with a smile.

"I'm Mark and the fletchling beside me is Archer," Mark whispered shyly.

"I'm Brock, Misty's boyfriend, and the oshawott beside me is Afa," Brock said.

"Wow, Misty. So you finally got yourself a boyfriend, nice job," Zoey smiled.

"Well Zoey, you don't have a boyfriend now, do you? Well you're younger than me and don't have a boyfriend, how sad" Misty joked.

"Ouch Misty, you wound me," Zoey said, holding an imaginary wound.

"So Misty, why did you start nicknaming your pokemon?" Zoey asked, quite curious about this.

"I didn't; those are their real names. They told me themselves," Misty stated.

"Huh?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Well kinda; Ash translated what they said to me," Misty stated.

"So he can understand pokemon?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I can," Ash said with a nod. "So can my brother."

"Well, can you tell me Glameow's name" Zoey asked, motioning towards the grey cat-like pokemon on her shoulder. This grey cat like pokemon had a tail that looked like a spring, a white underbelly that came to just below her chin, black eyes, and a pink nose.

"Well, what's your name?" Ash asked the pokemon.

'It's Charisse' the glameow replied, her tone flowing with kindness and grace just as her name suggested. She was also beautiful like her name suggested as well.

"She said her name was Charisse," Ash told Zoey.

"Well, I personally think that name suits her well," N stated, scratching Kek absent- mindedly under his chin.

"Yeah it really does" Zoey agreed, scratching Charisse under her chin. "Hey, do you mind if I travel with you guys you see I'm new to Kanto and I don't know where all the towns and stuff are?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," N replied before Ash could reject her. He seriously thought Ash needed more friends and this seemed like a good time to get some more.

"You always do this, don't you N?" Ash sighed. He was trying to change he really was; it's just he really didn't want any more friends and the only reason he was being nice to her was because she was Misty's friend.

_'Hello, handsome.' _Charise purred, sending a flirtatious wink at Blade. You see, the thing about Charise was she was a bit flirty to male pokemon and was very proud of it.

_'Great, now I have to put up with this! Why can't we get a normal pokemon in our group just once?' _Blade complained.

_-Hey I'm normal!- _Pearl complained across the bond from her Poké Ball.

_'Keep telling yourself that, Pearl.' _Blade teased.

_-Meanie- _Pearl said, sending a mental image of her sticking her tongue out.

_-So cool! How did you do that Pearl?- _Volt asked, stary eyed at the ranch, but the others couldn't see that.

_-Don't tell him!- _Every pokemon shouted, with the exception being Pearl and Volt.

_-Aww guys, it's not like I'd annoy you by sending tons of mental images.- _Volt stated.

_-Yes, you would.- _they all said, this time Pearl with them.

_-Everyone is against me.- _Volt said depressively and everyone sweat dropped, including Ash.

"What's with that reaction, Ash? Do you not want me to come?" Zoey asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just I have this aura bond with my pokemon that allows me to communicate with them across great distances and it's just something Volt, one of my pokemon, said." Ash replied.

"Oh, that's actually really cool. I wish I could do that" Zoey sighed.

'Well, actually she can. I sense the potential for her to become an aura guardian from her' Blade stated.

"Really?" Ash asked Blade and he nodded.

"Well Zoey; looks like you will be able to do that if you train with Ash to hone your aura. You see, Blade said you have the potential to become an aura guardian" N stated.

"Really? Well then I'll be sure to train hard with you guys" Zoey smiled.

"You know I like to see that kind of determination in people; alright let's do it." Ash smiled.

"Hey guys, in case you forgot, we gotta hit the road." Misty stated, a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Misty" Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine; let's just get going." Misty sighed and they started to make their leave.

~Linebreak~

Eat Lunch

Travel

Break/look for new pokemon

Dinner

Sleep

So this would be the start of their schedule from now on; they would start it today.

"Okay, Psyblade, you'll be working on learning Reflect. Blaze, you'll be perfecting Hone Claws. Chalfon, you're on stat training today. Spike, you'll be working on Screech. Akili, you're on stat training as well, and Torch, you're on Lava Plume." Ash assigned each of his Pokemon their training for the day.

"Ciethan, you start on learning Return." Brock started off. "Afa, let's try X-Scissor. Adrl, keep working on Rock Blast, Aleron, continue with Substitute, you've almost got it. Dax, you work on Iron Defense. Angel, you can start with learning Copycat, okay?" The pink Pokemon nodded happily. "And Kakar, you can work with Chalfon and Akili on stat training."

Misty released her Pokemon, most of them materializing in a nearby pond where the group had decided to train. "Blaz, let's work on Bounce today. Myuna, you practice Agility. Unnr, you're going to be working on Round. Yuudal, you work on Rage, Clara, you and Neptune work on stat training today."

N sent out his Pokemon. "Kek, if you think you have Snarl down start working on Substitute, Narayan, you practice the accuracy of your Skull Bash, Clarice you work on Charm, you should get it easily enough, Danny you could start on Growl, and Flare you practice Extrasensory for now."

Damon instructed his Pokemon. "Hypnotic you practice Headbutt, Flora you work on stat training, and Duncan you work on Water Pulse."

Mark rounded the group off with his instructions. "Rana you start with practicing your Double Team and when you're satisfied start on Smokescreen, Archer you're on stat training today, Pixel you work on Charm with Clarice, and Bolting, you work on Thunderbolt."

All the Pokemon nodded eagerly and went off to train, well except for Flora who just lied down and ignored her trainer. Yeah this was going to be great training.

A sudden glowing stopped them from working more on their aura training they were doing. Blaze was evolving, along with Psyblade and Aleron. Slowly Blaze changed shape into that of a grey dragon shaped being with red under wings and a cream colored belly that stretched to the tip of her tail, underneath it anyway. Next was Psyblade; he transformed into a dark blue cat with two tails, white paws, white tip of his tails with a white stripe one inch underneath the white tip that went around the tails, his ears looked like they folded down after coming up two and a half inches the tip of ears was white as well as the bottom of the fold and in between the white tips was a horizontal white stripe, and he was standing up on two legs, much like he was in his previous evolution. Aleron evolved into a blue bat with purple underwings, a giant mouth that practically made up his whole body, two stubby feet connected by small legs about two inches tall, and he had two fangs on the top of his mouth as well as two more on the bottom that could be seen.

"Good job Aleron I'm so proud" Brock smiled at his pokemon.

"Good job to you too, Blaze and Psyblade; I'm proud of you, now you two just get used to you new forms by working some stats, alright?" Ash asked and they nodded.

"You do the same, alright Aleron?" Brock requested and he nodded and flew off to do just that.

"I think after about thirty minutes more we should get to traveling, ahead of schedule just this once" Ash figured. Thirty minutes passed by quickly and they got up and packed up their stuff, well after eating that is. They were soon ready to go and got up and left, well after switching around his pokemon, in Ash's case. Ash now had Blade, Fang, Spike, Ace, Pearl, Shift and Chalfon.

They had currently made it to a new town and were looking around the town when Damon noticed a fair skinned purple haired girl with a flower in her hair.

"That girl…. she looks so sad." Damon commented.

"Huh? What girl are you talking about?" N asked, looking in that direction and noticing the girl. He could feel her emotions, it was anger towards humans, wanting revenge on them, then there was the feeling of self doubt, doubting she was good enough for anything, and lastly there was the crushing feeling of despair he felt for being abandoned by her human.

"That's not a human' it's a pokemon" N stated.

"What? Really?" Damon asked and N nodded.

"Ash, that pokemon over there, the one that looks human, it has been hurt badly and has been abandoned. I think we should help her." N frowned slightly and Ash nodded. They were just about to go over there when some people blocked their way and she was gone.

"We'll find her tonight then. After all, she was impersonating the ghost of Maiden's Peak" N noted.

"Yeah, you're right; we will" Ash nodded.

"Plus we can give that gift from our great great grandpa. After all, he was the maiden's lover's brother and he gave him the engagement ring after he died in the war as a part of his will. Great great grandpa was the only one who knew where the maiden was until ten years after he died from a sickness that prevented him from giving the ring to the maiden. After then everyone in our family had forgotten the ring until Dad found the ring and the note from our great great grandpa saying to return the ring to the maiden, but dad couldn't return it since he had duties as a champion to fulfill. That's when Dad entrusted this mission to us" N informed the others as well as reminded Ash.

"Wow, so the maiden has been waiting all these years for that ring. Well, I say it's time we returned it to her lover, we'll do it tonight." Zoey agreed, as did the others.

~That night~

"Here we are. The statue of the maiden" Ash said.

"I've been waiting for you, my lover." the pokemon from before disguised as the maiden stated. Then she began to get angry and was about to ruin their minds.

"I know you're a pokemon, as does my brother, you don't have to hide that. We also know that you were abandoned by your trainer and we're deeply sorry that had to happen to you. Please, let us help you" Ash said seriously as the 'maiden' calmed down, sensing the kindness in Ash's eyes. The 'maiden' then turned into a candle with a face on it and a purple flame.

"What can you do to help?! I was abandoned all because I learned to talk just for my trainer! He said he didn't want a freaky pokemon like me and that I was useless in battle! I thought that if I learned to speak his language then he would stop pushing me so hard and seeing me as a tool and instead see me as an equal! That wasn't the case! He saw me instead as a broken and useless tool that could no longer do anything! I just wanted to prove myself." the ghost type pokemon cried and Ash embraced her, rubbing her back. Her cries soon turned into hiccups as she calmed down again.

"Thank you." She stated, looking at Ash.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Litwick" she responded, thinking he meant her species since she was known in Unova and maybe one or two other regions.

"No, I meant your real name, the ones your parents gave you." Ash corrected her.

"No human has ever asked me that, but how do you know that we have different names?" Litwick asked.

"He and his brother can understand pokemon." Zoey replied for him.

"Really? So that means you call all your pokemon by their real names right?" she asked.

"Yeah he does and he translated our pokemon's real names for us as well." Brock put in.

"Well then, my name is Daleen" the litwick stated.

"Motherly, you definitely seem like that kind of pokemon who would be motherly" Zoey noted.

"I have a request of each of you." Daleen said.

"Yes, what is it?" Mark asked.

"I would like each of you to take care of a pokemon I have been looking after since I came here, with the exception of Ash, I have a different request to make of you." she answered seriously, leading them to an abandoned shack where they saw a light brownish-pink dinosaur like pokemon with white tusks sticking out of it's mouth, a hot pink collar that was apart of its body, a brown point that was sticking five inches into the air, and the tip of its head was brown coming down from the point by about one inch. Next there was a purple rattlesnake with a yellow rattle, a yellow underbelly, and a yellow horizontal stripe going around its body about two inches wide and six and a half inched away from its head. Then there was a grey rhinoceros looking pokemon with a hump in the middle of it's back that looked like you could ride him on. Next there was a floating piranha fish looking pokemon, it had two pale yellow spikes on its head and underneath its belly, the top part of it was blue while the bottom part was pale pink with a pale yellow star on its chin, its fin back fin had a pale pink outline while it's actual gill on the fin was a pale yellow, its other two fins were pale yellow and sticking straight out on both sides, and it had two fangs sticking out of the bottom of it mouth. The next one there was a greyish-blue ghost pokemon with red eyes with yellow instead of white inside its eyes, it had what looked to be several greyish-blue tentacles with light pink tips that looked somewhat similar to hair if not for the thickness of each strand, and she had what looked to be a light pinkish-red pearls around her neck that seemed to be attached to her body. Finally, there was a cream colored gecko shaped pokemon with the top half of his head with it coming down until it reached two inches before the chin, it also had a yellow what looked to be footed pants, though it was actually a part of his body, with his tail the same color looking like it was in the 'pants' in a zigzag pattern, a red what looked to be a apple stim without the leaf on top of its head, and its white teeth where revealed showing that it didn't have and skin to cover them, especially when it opened its mouth.

"These pokemon species are, respectively, shiny Axew, Ekans, Rhyhorn, Carvanha, Misdreavus, and Scraggy. Their names are Lloyd, Kekiokolanee, or as she is nicknamed Kekio, Aasimah, Cenehard, Matata, and Ualtar." Daleen introduced.

'Daleen, who are these people?' Kekio asked curiously.

"These people will be your trainers. You see, I've finally found some people who are worthy to be called a trainer for you guys." Daleen stated.

'That's so cool! Who am I going with?' Matata smiled excitedly, he seemed to be very excited at the prospect of having a trainer.

"Misty, I wish for you to have Cenehard, he is a good pokemon and acts like a guardian, yet he is very bold and outspoken as his name suggests. Zoey, I want you to take Matata, he is very playful and a huge troublemaker as his name suggests, yet he will do anything for his friends. Mark, I wish for you to have Lloyd, he is a very shy pokemon yet when it comes down to it he will become very brave when defending his friends. Damon, I wish for you to take Kekiokolanee, she likes to kid around and is very honest yet she can carry a secret to her grave and never have told a soul and she tends to have a laid back, carefree personality most of the time. She lives up to her name. Brock I wish for you to take Aasimah, she is a very laid back and kind yet she is very very over protective of her friends, if she sees anyone hurting them outside of a pokemon battle she will likely attack that person or pokemon that is hurting them out of rage, it is as her name suggests she is the one who protects. Finally, N I wish for you to take Ualtar, he is brave and reckless and is a strong fighter, yet he can be the kindest pokemon there is to his friends, he is as his name suggests a strong fighter. Now, my request for you Ash is that you take me on as your pokemon." Daleen stated to each Trainer in turn.

"I would be happy to accept." they all nodded as they caught their respective pokemon. This was one day they would never forget, that was for sure.

To Be Continued! Tune in next time to find out what happens.


End file.
